KOROSAZU NO RUROUNI
by k.kidda
Summary: AU: Hitokiri Battousai le arruinó su infancia. Dos años después Kaoru se reencontrará con él. Pero.. ¿ya no mata? ¿Qué harías si te enamoras de la persona a quien más odias? ¿Cómo harías para obviar tus sentimientos y seguir lo que tu cabeza te indica?
1. Fireflies

**Hola!**** Primero que nada, muchas gracias por estar leyendo este fic ;). Bueno, este es el segundo fic que escribo, sin embargo es el primero de esta serie. Es una historia que llevaba rondando mi cabeza. La idea nació de una escena en particular de esta serie. En el capítulo 31, cuando Kenshin se va a Kyoto y se despide de Kaoru en las orillas de un río completamente lleno por luciérnagas. Las palabras que dice Kenshin: **_**Sessha wa Rurouni**_** me quedaron volando por días! Es mi escena favorita en toda la serie, y bueno de ahí empezó todo. Ojala les guste, y si pueden me dicen que les pareció y que he de arreglar con un review, pues nada es perfecto!**

**Cabe decir, que trata de un AU (**_**Alternative Universe**_**) por lo que los personajes viven en diferentes realidades que en la serie RK. Aún así traté de mantener la personalidad y esencia que nos entregan cada uno de los personajes! La historia transcurre 2 años después de que Kenshin dejó de matar y (dos años de la era Meiji) y por tal razón Kaoru y Kenshin tienen tan solo 3 años de diferencia (ella 17 y él 20). ¿Qué hará Kaoru cuando empieza a enamorarse de la persona a quien más odia ?Les dejo un ****Glosario ****al final del fic, para entender las palabras desconocidas.**

**De antemano le agradezco a cualquier persona que ha de leer mi fic!**

**Disclaimer: RK no me pertenece (lamentablemente T.T), es obra de ****Nobuhiro Watsuki un genio! Yo tan solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro, sino con fines de entretención y talvez un review. Sin más preámbulos: a la historia!**

* * *

**-KOROSAZU NO RUROUNI-**

**CAPÍTULO 01**

"**Fireflies"**

Kyoto 1868, último año de la Era Tokugawa:

Una noche tenebrosa daba paso a un verdadero ambiente de desesperación en Kyoto. Hace ya años que ese lugar se había trasformado en un campo de batalla y revuelos samuráis, en las cuales destacaban los constantes encuentros de los Ishin Shishi (1) contra sus naturales _enemigos_, los Shinsengumi (2). En aquella ciudad se estaba viviendo una ola de rumores, muchos ciertos y otros incorrectos, los cuales coincidían en una sola afirmación: el fin de la revolución estaba por llegar. Era tiempo de que el tan esperado _término_ del Bakumatsu (3) se avecinara.

Durante años, cuando el sol le daba paso a las noches, éstas eran dominadas por temibles Hitokiris (4) los cuales propagaban sus pensamientos e ideales al desenfundar sus katanas (5). Eran noches cubiertas por la sangre de inocentes y culpables; nadie se escapaba de aquella cruda realidad. Y esta ocasión no era diferente. En lo alto de un cerro, a las alturas de Kyoto se llevaba a cabo una de las innumerables masacres. El lugar: un palacio del Shogunato.

- ¡Hayaku (6) Kaoru-chan!

Una jovencita de tan solo 15 años, ojos tan azules y profundos como los del mar, corría a pasos agigantados sosteniéndose su kimono con ambas manos por los pasillos de un palacio. Su respiración agitada daba muestra al agotamiento y al largo tiempo que llevaba corriendo. Aún así su rostro no reflejaba cansancio, sino al contrario. Era la vívida imagen del pánico. A causa del entumecimiento de sus piernas la joven tropezó y cayó al suelo. Levantó la cabeza y su vista comenzó a nublarse. No quería llorar, ya no tenía fuerzas para eso.

- ¡Corre más rápido Kaoru-chan! ¡Más rápido!- le gritó una mujer de mayor edad a la de Kaoru, quien corría delante de la chica.

- ¡Vamos pequeña! ¿¡Quieres que nos alcancen?!- aulló una segunda.

Humedecida por lágrimas que no lograba contener, la pequeña Kaoru sentía como sus fuerzas se debilitaban cada vez más. Con cada paso que daba, el agotamiento se apoderaba de ella, mientras la desesperación y miedo no parecían abandonarla. Lo único que veía era las sombras de dos mujeres corriendo frente a ella en un pasillo invadido por la oscuridad y el abandono. No escuchaba ruido alguno, más que el de sus pisadas ligeras contra el piso de madera. Sola; había sido abandonada en aquel lugar dominado por el terror.

- ¡Chotto matte (7)!- suplicó la ojiazul tratando de descifrar en donde se encontraban sus dos amigas, las cuales habían sido devoradas por la oscuridad.

Mientras corría, un brazo desconocido la arrastró hacia una habitación continua. Ahogada por terror que le invadía el alma comenzó a sollozar descontroladamente. No podía moverse, no podía respirar; estaba viviendo un verdadero infierno. Cuando abrió los ojos para divisar a su atacante, se sorprendió al ver a las dos mujeres con las que corría hace segundos atrás. Una de las muchachas la arrastró hacia un armario, para esconderla antes que _fuera tarde_.

- Tranquila, Kaoru-chan, somos nosotras Okon y Omasu. Ahora entra aquí, hazme caso.- le dijo Okon, mientras entrecerraba las puertas corredizas del armario.

- No entiendo… ¿porqué _esos hombres _nos quieren hacer daño Okon-san?- preguntó inocentemente la pequeña mientras intentaba calmar su cuerpo el cual no dejaba de temblar.

- No es que nos quieran hacer daño a_ nosotras_, sino al señor de este palacio. Aunque seamos tan solo sirvientas, el solo hecho de estar acá, nos hace sus _enemigas_. No somos más que estorbos en _su_ camino hacia la revolución.- agregó la aludida.

- ¡Por Kami-sama (8), ahí vienen!- murmuró con terror Omasu- ¡Rápido Kaoru-chan, escóndete!

- Demo (9)…- tartamudeó con inseguridad la chica al ver como Okon cerraba las puertas del armario donde ella se encontraba.

- ¡Solo has lo que te digo! Quédate aquí y no hagas ningún ruido hasta que _esos hombres_ se hayan ido. Cierra los ojos y cúbrete los oídos. Pase lo que pase, no salgas de este lugar. Y si te llegan a encontrar en este armario _no_ los mires a sus ojos.- dijo Okon mientras le acariciaba suavemente el rostro de Kaoru en forma de despedida.

- Demo Okon… ¿Qué pasará contigo y Omasu?- preguntó la aludida mientras sentía como sus ojos se cubrían por lágrimas.

- No pasará nada pequeña, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Mañana despertarás en paz y saldremos juntas de esto. Ahora escóndete y no digas nada.

Las puertas que daban paso a la habitación se abrieron de par en par, causando un gran estruendo. Desde el lugar donde Kaoru se encontraba pudo ver tres siluetas de hombres entrar al cuarto. Los tres hombres cargaban katanas colgadas a sus hakamas (10). Kaoru los pudo reconocer fácilmente; eran los temibles Ishin Shishi. Pero uno le llamó profundamente la atención; cabellos color fuego vivo recogidos en una cola alta. Una mirada especial, la cual no reflejaba ningún tipo de sentimientos ni emociones. Sus ojos eran ámbar, de eso estaba segura. Parecía no tenía más de 18 años, y ya era un asesino. Con ambos brazos cruzados y su katana en la cintura, se encaminó al frente del armario, para quedarse ahí estático. Cuando obtuvo mejor vista de aquel hombre, divisó en él algo en especial; una extraña cicatriz en forma de cruz surcaba su mejilla izquierda.

Los sollozos de sus amigas le devolvieron a la realidad y fijó su mirada en ellas. Un presentimiento le decía que las palabras de su amiga Okon habían sido solamente para consolarla. Presumía que ese día sería su último. ¡Y le faltaba tantas cosas por experimentar! No había tenido la oportunidad de vivir la vida libremente y sin ser sometida bajo el poder de alguien. Nunca iba a tener la oportunidad de reír por felicidad _real_, ni de amar o de no sentir miedo. Todo era culpa de ellos: los Ishin Shishi. Hitokiris despiadados y horrorosos. Los odiaba con toda su alma. Eran ellos los causantes de todo el sufrimiento y tristeza con el que había vivido durante sus 15 años. Por su culpa no había tenido infancia, no había experimentado el amor paternal, o cualquier tipo de amor. Por su culpa tuvo que crecer y madurar de golpe. No sabía qué era sonreír porque de verdad le nacía felicidad del corazón. Y _ellos_ eran los causantes.

- Ustedes dos ¿Son sirvientas del palacio?- preguntó el primero. A primera vista se notaba que él era el líder de la unidad, su nombre Katsura Kogoro. Era un hombre imponente y de semblante serio, calculador- ¡Contéstenme! ¿Qué tipo de información nos ocultan?

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio, herméticas.

- Muy bien… De ser así saben que no les queda mucho tiempo en este mundo. Izuka, encárgate de ellas.- ordenó Katsura mientras se hacia al lado.

El aludido desenfundó su katana y en cosa de segundos esparció la sangre de ambas muchachas por las paredes del lugar. Sus cuerpos inertes cayeron al suelo, encima de un charco rojo de sangre, el cual al paso de cada segundo iba creciendo cada vez más. Los ojos azules de Kaoru se abrieron de par en par. Horrorizada ante tal espectáculo sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Ahora le tocaba a ella, era su turno de morir. De eso no cabía duda alguna.

Con ambas manos cubriendo su boca, comenzó a sollozar desenfrenadamente. Sus intentos de calmarse eran en vano. Se mantuvo inmovilizada, viendo los cuerpos de ambas mujeres los cuales yacían en el suelo. ¿Cómo podían cometer crímenes de ese tipo, sin sentir remordimiento alguno? Poco a poco, comenzó a sentir desesperación y encierro. Le faltaba la respiración y sus sollozos comenzaban a escucharse más y más fuerte.

Esos llantos ahogados no pasaron desapercibidos por uno de los miembros del Ishin Shishi. El muchacho de ojos ámbar sintió que aquellos lamentos provenían del armario que tenía a su espalda.

- ¿Ocurre algo Battousai? ¿Acaso tú _deseabas_ encargarte de estas mujeres?- preguntó Izuka, mientras secaba la sangre de las mujeres con una tela blanca de seda.

- Iie (11).- negó el aludido con un tono de voz tranquilo. No expresaba ningún tipo de emociones al hablar.- Debemos apresurarnos Katsura-san. Los Shinsengumi deben estar por llegar y no querremos encontrarnos con ellos en este momento.

- Hai (12), estás en lo correcto Battousai. Será mejor que nos marchemos. ¡Hayaku!- ordenó Katsura, quien fue el primero en salir de aquella habitación.

Izuka le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza a Battousai, y luego se encaminó a seguirle la marcha a su jefe. Battousai dio unos pasos en dirección a la salida, dándole esperanzas a Kaoru de poder escapar. Pero no fue así; cuando Kaoru creyó que aquel hombre iba a desaparecer, él se detuvo en medio del camino y giró su mirada asesina hacia el armario.

- Sé muy bien que estás allí. Lo he sabido _desde que entré_ a este lugar. ¡Da la cara!- ordenó él con tono seco, sin abandonar su postura de seriedad.

Las puertas del armario se abrieron lentamente, dejando ver a una muchacha pálida, con lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. Notó inmediatamente que temblaba por temor. La muchacha no levantó la mirada ni por un minuto, no lo vio a los ojos. Tenía la vista fija en los cuerpos de las mujeres destajadas. Se levantó, y cojeando, se acercó a ellas. Trató de levantar a una de ellas, pero le fue muy pesada. El Hitokiri se sorprendió al notar como la muchacha ignoraba completamente su presencia.

- Te va a ser imposible levantarlas, es demasiado peso para una debilucha como tú. Además no vas a poder darles un entierro apropiado, ya que este lugar está apunto de arder en llamas. Te aconsejo que corras lo más rápido que puedas para salvar _tu_ vida, o sino morirás en un verdadero infierno.

Silencio. Parecía que Kaoru no lo había escuchado. La muchacha seguía con su intento de alzarlas.

- ¿No me escuchaste _niña_?

En ese momento Kaoru cruzó miradas con el Hitokiri. Sus ojos eran verdaderas ventanas las cuales demostraban odio e ira latente. A pesar de la cantidad de sentimientos que la joven transmitía, el hombre no cambió su postura de quietud. Parecía estar aburrido. Ahogado en la inercia de su vida. Al menos eso demostraba con su personalidad _careciente_de emociones.

- Si eres inteligente deberías escapar en este mismo momento.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que el Hitokiri le dedicó a esa muchacha. En cuestión de segundos el misterioso pelirrojo que todo lo ocultaba había abandonado el palacio, dejando a Kaoru completamente sola. Una sensación de soledad le inundó en cuerpo y en alma. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿A quién recurriría por ayuda? No tenía familiares, ni conocidos. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que escapar de aquella cárcel de almas. La chica se dio media vuelta para quedar en frente de los cuerpos.

- Sayonara (13) Omasu, Okon.- logró formular entre llantos.

Se fue corriendo por los interminables pasillos. La oscuridad era su única compañía mientras trataba de escapar de ese horrible lugar. Bajó centenares de escaleras, hasta que al fin encontró la salida. Cruzó el majestuoso umbral que se imponía ante ella. Había cruzado hacia _su libertad_. En poco tiempo notó que en la ciudad se estaba viviendo el mismo ambiente del palacio; la gente corría sin ningún rumbo fijo y con desesperación. Muchos celebraban, otros gritaban por temor a lo desconocido. Grandiosos estruendos se escuchaban en lo alto del cielo, y luces chispeantes parecían estallar encima de todos los pueblerinos; eran fuegos artificiales. Mientras andaba, pudo escuchar a varias personas que gritaban lo mismo:

"_- ¡El fin del Bakumatsu está por llegar!"_

Kaoru solo caminaba por callejones desconocidos. Estaba desorientada por tantas personas en las avenidas y por tantos estruendos. Solo había visto a Kyoto desde lo alto del palacio, pero nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de caminar pos sus calles. Cuando alcanzó las afueras de la ciudad se encaminó por un sendero el cual era bañado por un riachuelo. Apenas podía ver por falta de luz. No tardó mucho en reparar en aquel bello paisaje que apareció ante sus ojos. Había _luciérnagas _iluminando tenuemente aquella vertiente de agua. Luciérnagas que parecían danzar al compás del viento que mecía las altas copas de los árboles. Se quedó pasmada mirando ese espectáculo de luces verdosas. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los pasos de una persona aproximándose lentamente.

- Son bellas ¿No es así?- dijo una voz masculina.

Por la falta de luz, Kaoru no pudo definir completamente el rostro de aquel hombre. Solo reparó en que llevaba puesto una hakama y gi (14). Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta. Inspiraba un aire de tranquilidad y confianza. ¿La razón? La desconocía…

- Hai.- contestó ella volviendo su mirada a las luces.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer?- le preguntó repentinamente el hombre bañando por la oscuridad.

- Yo… no lo sé.- Kaoru desconocía la razón por la cual siquiera le hablaba al desconocido. Sentía que ya lo conocía, pero ¿de dónde?

- Deberías ir a Tokio. Es una ciudad segura, en donde no correrás muchos peligros, aunque hayan disturbios.

La ojiazul le miró y después de meditar por un tiempo, bajó la cabeza. ¿Por qué le hablaba a un extraño? Volvió sus ojos azules profundo hacia el rostro del hombre, pero lo único que logró diferenciar entre tanta oscuridad era que había _algo _en su mejilla izquierda.

- ¿Usted, a donde se dirige señor?

- Voy a ponerle fin a una larga batalla…- contestó el hombre con su mirada fija al arroyo y tono sereno en su voz.

¿Quién era? Lamentablemente las incógnitas de Kaoru nunca obtendrían una respuesta. Pasaron largos minutos de silencio, donde sus únicos acompañantes eran el continuo fluir del agua y el viento soplando. Repentinamente, y sin mencionar palabra alguna, el hombre se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con ambas manos introducidas en su gi. Marchaba tranquilo, sin apuro alguno.

- Chotto… ¿Cómo se llama usted?- quiso saber curiosa.

- ¿Mi nombre?- el hombre suspiró y miró hacia el cielo dando una pausa. Recobró el camino a paso lento y mientras caminaba contestó:-…Shinta.

- Sayonara Shinta-san.- susurró Kaoru al ver como las sombras del camino consumían al hombre, hasta que al final desapareció.

Así fue como acabó el extraño encuentro de Kaoru con _ese hombre_ llamado Shinta. Nunca se iba a olvidar de su nombre. Jamás olvidaría a la primera persona que le aconsejó qué hacer por su propio bien. ¿Ir a Tokio? No le sonaba una mala idea.

Por otra parte, en el sendero rodeado por las sombras se abría paso el Hitokiri más temido de Japón. Inmerso en sus pensamientos, reflexionaba sobre aquel reciente encuentro.

"_- ¿Porqué le dije mi verdadero nombre a esa chica?"- _se preguntaba una y otra vez sin encontrar respuesta alguna.

* * *

En el periodo Bakumatsu, en Kyoto surgió un rumor el cual corrió por todo Japón. Éste decía que hubo un reformista llamado Hitokiri Battousai. Con una marca del diablo sobre su rostro, recorría la noche sin compasión alguna. Según se decía, el hombre era un espadachín que servía a los patriotas. Con su espada mataba como si fuera el mismísimo demonio. Pero después que llegara la nueva era Meiji, al final de todo el caos, ese hombre desapareció… perdiéndose entre la multitud.

* * *

Tokio 1870, Era Meiji

Era de noche y el cielo estaba cubierto por luces estruendosas. Era el carnaval en conmemoración a los 2 años del fin de la era pasada, Tokugawa. Por supuesto que no había mucho que celebrar, ya que en la nueva era Meiji se vivía corrupciones y asesinatos furtivos, al igual que en al anterior. Pareciera que tan solo había cambiado el nombre de la era, pero la manera de actuar era la misma que la de hace 2 años atrás.

Los pasos apresurados de una mujer se escuchaban por un sendero completamente desierto. Su cabello iba recogido en una cola, y adornado por una cinta color azul, la cual le hacía juego con sus ojos. A su lado había un pequeño río el cual fluía rápidamente venciéndole en la carrera. El viento otoñal le rozaba sus rosadas mejillas. Hacía tal frío, que la muchacha podía ver su propia respiración salir por su boca. Sumida en sus pensamientos nada la podía detener, hasta que lo vio; un verdadero espectáculo de la naturaleza. Luciérnagas adornaban el ambiente en frente de ella. Se movían por el río, hasta llegar al camino, donde ella se encontraba. Era un espectáculo único, ya que era casi invierno.

Era una imagen de ensueño, que le hizo recordar un momento en su vida, el cual ya había enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón. Una promesa no cumplida, recuerdos olvidados. Era una joven que con sus 17 recién cumplidos y su pasado muy bien sepultado, no pudo evitar volver a revivir aquella época. En cuestión de segundos viajó 2 años atrás, en el día en que ganó libertad.

- Son bellas ¿No es así?

¿El pasado había cobrado vida? No, no lo había hecho. A su lado derecho un hombre se encontraba apoyado a un árbol. Sostenía una katana entre sus brazos, mientras no despegaba su mirada del río. Al parecer el hombre no respetaba la ley que abolía el portar armas en la era Meiji. Tenía el cabello rojizo y sostenido en una cola baja. Se veía bastante descuidado, pero eso parecía no importarle. Un hombre taciturno, tranquilo. ¿Quién era?

- H-hai, lo son.- contestó atónita Kaoru al ver que estaba reviviendo el pasado una vez más.

El hombre sentado tranquilamente al lado de ella, era la vívida imagen de un conocido. Una persona que había causado gran impresión en ella, pero que ahora era nada más que un simple extraño. Por una razón desconocida Kaoru no recordaba de quién se trataba.

- Sumimasen (15) por mi imprudencia… Demo ¿no piensa ir a las festividades en el centro señor?- preguntó Kaoru dulcemente. Su curiosidad no había cambiado para nada al largo de los años.

- Iie. Sessha (16) no va a celebrar hoy.- contestó casi hipnotizado por las luces emitidas por los insectos.

"_- Que hombre más extraño_.-" pensó la joven volviendo la mirada hacia el río.

Kaoru se sintió un tanto ofendida, ya que el extraño, no se volvía a ella para mirarle a los ojos cuando hablaba. Se sentía intercambiando palabras con un fantasma. El hombre se levantó y sacudió su hakama para esparcir la suciedad que había obtenido a estar sentado. Colocó su katana en su cintura y giró su rostro para mirar a Kaoru. En ese momento Kaoru casi cae del espanto cuando reparó en que el hombre tan tranquilo y taciturno tenía una _cicatriz en forma de cruz_ que le surcaba la mejilla izquierda. Abrió ambos ojos de par en par y, por instinto sus manos comenzaron a temblarle. Sentía como sus rodillas estaban a punto de flaquearle. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, hasta llegarle a la cabeza.

- ¿¡Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?!- gritó Kaoru mientras daba pasos hacia atrás, alejándose del hombre.

- No se preocupe señorita, Sessha no quiere ni pretende nada. Sessha en un simple Rurouni (17)…

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Glosario:

Título: **Korosazu No Rurouni: **Vagabundo que no mata.

1**-Ishin Shishi**: patriotas que luchaban para derrocar al Shogunato y a la Era Tokugawa.

2-**Shinsengumi**: la "policía" del periodo Bakumatsu, y de la era Tokugawa en general. Enemigos de los Ishin Shishi.

3-**Bakumatsu**: revolución Japonesa que se lleva a cabo durante los años 1853-1867/8, el último periodo de la Era Tokugawa.

4-**Hitokiri**(s): asesino.

5-**Katana **(s): espada utilizada por hitokiris.

6-**Hayaku**: apúrate/ deprisa.

7-**Chotto Matte**: espera (es este caso, espérenme)/ un momento.

8-**Kami-sama**: Dios.

9-**Demo**: pero.

10-**Hakama(s):** pantalones (más sueltos).

11-**Iie:** No.

12-**Hai:** Si.

13-**Sayonara:** Adiós.

14-**Gi**: una especie de camisa, generalmente ocupada por los samuráis.

15-**Sumimasen:** disculpe (para pedir perdón o más bien permisos para hablar).

16**-Sessha**: es la manera en que Kenshin habla de si mismo, de una manera más humilde. Cuando se refiere a él utilizando _Sessha_, es en tercera persona.

17**-Rurouni**: vagabundo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 02:**

"**HATE"**

**Una joven ninja disputa por su vida, contra a mafia más temida de Japón. Por casualidades del destino, un vagabundo pelirrojo le prestará su ayuda. Para después terminar en las puertas del Dojo Kamiya Kasshin. Adentro, se encuentra con **_**ella**_**: "la chica de ojos azules". ¿Qué hará Kaoru al verse enfrentada a la situación de recibir a la persona más odiada de su vida?**


	2. Hate

**Hola! Primero que nada gracias por los reviews recibidos, me ayudaron y animaron demasiado!! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de mi fic, Korosazu no Rurouni. Bueno este capítulo es el que va a introducir al arco argumentativo en sí. Así que no desesperen si este capítulo no es del todo emocionante, porque a partir del próximo se verá ****más de las realidades en que viven los personajes y cómo se desenvuelve la historia. Poco a poco irán apareciendo más. Así que espero que me continúen leyendo, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Recuerden, el fic es un_ AU_ pero es importante que sepan que las PAREJAS en el fic son las mismas que en el anime!****… ahora al fic: **

* * *

**-KOROSAZU NO RUROUNI-**

**CAPÍTULO 02**

"**Hate"**

Ambos personajes se vieron de pronto rodeados por luces verdes las cuales emergían del río para rodearlos en su totalidad. Lo único que se escuchaba era el tranquilo fluir del agua acompañado por el sonido de las hojas de los árboles que danzaban al compás del fuerte viento que soplaba sin cesar.

- ¿¡Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?!- gritó Kaoru mientras daba pasos hacia atrás, alejándose del hombre.

- Sessha no quiere ni pretende nada señorita. Sessha es un simple Rurouni…

- ¿Rurouni? ¿Sessha?- repitió Kaoru extrañada.

- Hai.- contestó él con una bella sonrisa pincelada en su rostro.

El hombre tenía la misma cicatriz del asesino de hace 2 años atrás. Pero era prácticamente imposible que el temido Hitokiri Battousai, la leyenda de la Era Tokugawa, pudiera transmitir tanta calidez con tan solo una sonrisa. El antes temido destajador, a quien ella tanto llegó a _odiar_ en su pasado no podía emitir dulzura. ¿Qué pasó con el Hitokiri a quien ella conoció años atrás? ¿Qué fue del hombre que observó la sentencia de sus amigas y no hizo nada para impedirlo? ¿Qué le había pasado a la leyenda de un hombre frío y calculador?

El vagabundo que tenía en frente de sus ojos _no podía_ ser el mismo Battousai. ¿No se suponía que él había desaparecido después de la caída del Shogunato? Era _imposible_ que sean la misma persona; uno era temido y sanguinario, en cambio el hombre que tenía en frente no era más que un despistado Rurouni. Pero ¿por qué tenían la misma cicatriz en forma de cruz surcada en la mejilla izquierda?

Después de analizarlo por corto tiempo llegó a una angustiosa conclusión. No cabía duda alguna que él _era _Hitokiri Battousai; mismo color fuego en el cabello, misma cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda… ¿Pero qué había pasado con sus ojos color ámbar, que todo lo ocultaban? Había cambiado mucho en estos últimos años, de eso no cabía duda alguna. Parecía no ser la misma persona. _Algo_ en su mirada ya no era igual. Sus ojos no eran del mismo color…

El Rurouni dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la de Kaoru. A paso lento, empezó a crecer la distancia que se llevaban ambos. Kaoru miraba atónita como el hombre se alejaba. No lo comprendía. ¿No había deseado en sus sueños volver a ver a Battousai para demostrarle todo lo que le detestaba? Y ahora, que ella tenía a tal temido Battousai ante sus propios ojos, se quedó quieta y sin formular palabra alguna.

- Chotto.- murmuró cabizbaja la muchacha de cabellos oscuros.

Ante el llamado de Kaoru, el ex Hitokiri se volteó pausadamente, para encontrarse con una Kaoru abstraída, quieta y con hombros encogidos. Segundos después la chica subió la mirada, encontrándose con la de él. Era una mirada inquisidora, que todo parecía añorar. Esos ojos estremecieron al Rurouni hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Aquellas joyas tan profundas como el mismísimo mar, reflejaban variedad de sensaciones como si de un espejo se tratase; emociones inquietas e insaciables que a gritos demandaban respuestas.

- ¿Pasa algo señorita?- preguntó él sin abandonar su quietud.

"_- ¿Es que acaso no me reconoces Battousai?"-_ se preguntó ella mirando fijamente a los ojos del Rurouni.

Kaoru experimentó una mezcla de sentimientos los cuales afloraban con tan solo tener la imagen del ex Hitokiri en frente a ella. Miedo, sorpresa, pero lo que más predominaba en ella era el odio. Poco a poco éste le fue envenenando en cuerpo y alma. La joven kendoka abrió la boca para encararlo, pero las palabras no fueron emitidas. Intentó de caminar hacia el pelirrojo, pero la impresión le tenía dominada. Por más que quisiera, no lograba enfrentarse al hombre que más aborrecía.

- Sumimasen… Sessha se tiene que ir.- dijo el hombre dando media vuelta y abriéndose paso ante el camino oscuro que tenía en frete de su rostro.

- ¿A dónde vas?- susurró Kaoru con la mirada en el suelo, pero no logró que el Rurouni detuviera su paso.

Lágrimas sin consuelo se derramaron a lo largo de su rostro. No entendía porqué no pudo desafiar a Hitokiri Battousai. Gente como ése Hitokiri le hizo derramar lágrimas constantemente por las noches. Personas como él le hizo sufrir es su infancia, en aquel pasado tan doloroso. No estaba dispuesta a sufrir más. No lo iba a permitir. Secándose las lágrimas reanudó su camino. Muy determinada se prometió que si el destino disponía reencontrarse con el pelirrojo, le haría sentir que vivía en el mismísimo infierno. Estaba decidida a demostrarle su odio guardado por todo el tiempo transcurrido. Alguien iba a pagar por tanto sufrimiento… Y ése alguien, era una persona _como_ _él._

* * *

Las horas en aquella movida noche seguían pasando, y las festividades estaban acabando. El sonido de alguien corriendo hacía eco por las calles desalojadas en las afueras de Tokio. Una jovencita de no más de 16 años se abría paso en la soledad. Su cabello envuelto en una larga trenza y ojos color verde esmeralda le hacían juego con el traje tan peculiar que llevaba puesto. Cerca de ella divisó un río, el cual podía servirle como forma de escape. Bajó un pequeño montículo hasta llegar a las orillas de la vertiente. Miró hacia atrás; nadie la seguía… al menos _eso creía_.

Una fina hilera de sangre corría por su brazo derecho: estaba gravemente herida. Lentamente fue disminuyendo su carrera y mientras avanzaba algo le llamó la atención; un hombre se encontraba pescando tranquilamente no muy lejos de ella. Detenida y sin emitir sonido alguno, le observó minuciosamente. A cuestas suyas traía una katana. Se notaba algo despistado y soñoliento: era un blanco perfecto.

"_- Esa katana me servirá. Robarle a ése debilucho__ no puede ser más fácil"-_ se convenció a si misma la muchacha herida.

Flexionó ambas piernas y se impulsó para dar un gran salto en dirección a la del hombre. Con lo que ella no contaba era que en el mismo instante en que ella despegó del suelo, el hombre que pescaba tranquilamente del río, noto su presencia. Al ver que intentaban de sorprenderlo, se hizo a un lado en cuestión de segundos. Fue un movimiento tan rápido, que la joven no pudo ver aquella hazaña realizada por el extraño. Al parecer, no le iba a ser muy fácil despojarlo de su katana.

- No debería atacar a las personas desconocidas por la espalda señorita.- dijo el hombre, quien sorprendió a la muchacha por atrás.- Y menos si está herida. El olor de su sangre pone alerta hasta el sujeto menos atento.

La chica se volteó rápidamente y se encontró con la cara del hombre ante sus ojos. Con una mano sobre su katana y la otra dentro de si gi color morado, sonreía despistado. Una extraña y singular cicatriz en forma de cruz le surcaba la mejilla izquierda. ¿Qué secretos ocultaban tal misteriosa marca? Sin duda, el hombre de cabello tan rojo como el mismísimo fuego ardiente era un personaje bastante peculiar.

- ¡Sonna (1)! ¿¡Qué tipo de persona realiza tal maniobra!?- le preguntó la joven sorprendida.

- Una persona común y corriente, se lo aseguro. Si fuera usted, me atendería con un medico la herida. Está perdiendo gran cantidad de sangre.

- Iie. No puedo ir al médico, no ahora. Necesito que me ayudes…con tu katana.- pidió la chica que respondía por el nombre de Misao. Cada tanto, la muchacha miraba en dirección del camino, cosa que le extrañó profundamente al pelirrojo.

-Gomen Nasai (2)… Sessha no puede hacer nada más que llevarla a un médico. Además mi arma no le servirá de mucho.- contestó mostrando la hoja de su katana: tenía el filo invertido.

- ¿Una Sakabatou (3)?- preguntó la chica sorprendida cayendo al piso.- ¿Qué tipo de samurai posee un arma que no mata?

- Uno que no desea hacerlo.- contestó él, apoyándose en el suelo para ayudar a Misao.

Es que esa era la verdad. El _no matar_ había sido parte de su vida durante ya un buen tiempo. Era un Rurouni que caminada sin rumbo fijo, dispuesto a ayudar a cualquier persona que lo necesitara. Tenía que admitir que era un cambio bastante radical para él, tomando en cuenta su sanguinario pasado. Esos eran recuerdos, los cuales se mantenían nítidos en su memoria, aferrados a su conciencia y corazón. Era _su _cruz la cual tenía que cargar por el resto de su vida. Pero ahora él había decidido hacer el bien de una manera más pacífica. Ya no quería continuar manchando sus manos con sangre. Ya estaba cansado de eso.

- Eres bastante extraño…- comentó sonriendo la joven Onmitsu (4). Si no fuera por su respiración entrecortada, nadie notaría que la chica estaba herida. Podía estar en un gran sufrimiento, pero parecía no importarle.

- ¡MAKIMACHI!- los interrumpió una voz que provenía por detrás del pelirrojo y la Onmitsu- ¡Pequeña ladrona sinvergüenza! ¡¡Devuélvenos el dinero que nos robaste!!

En ese momento dos hombres armados aparecieron ante sus ojos. Pertenecían a la Yakuza (5) Japonesa, un grupo el cual era conocido por atacar a cualquier contrincante; ya se tratase de un hombre, mujer e incluso niños. Eran hombres despiadados los cuales acataban órdenes de su _maligno_ jefe a toda costa. Su agitación demostraba que llevaban corriendo durante ya mucho tiempo. Estaban sudados y cansados por el exceso de rapidez al que corrían. Se encaminaron hacia la joven empuñando sus armas en forma de amenaza.

Misao se levantó con dificultad, con una mano presionando su herida. Mientras Kenshin notó de inmediato en que uno de los hombres manejaba una katana ensangrentada; él había herido a la chica.

- ¿Te crees muy astuta para robarle a la Yakuza Japonesa, y vivir para contarlo Makimachi?- preguntó el primero apuntándola con su arma.

- Pues así lo creo. Ya lo he hecho las veces pasadas y todavía sigo aquí ¿No? ¿Por qué no le preguntan a _Shishio_ qué piensa esta vez? A ver si ahora se atreve a enfrentarse conmigo en persona, y a dar la cara de una vez por todas.- contestó la Onmitsu con ironía, pero a su vez grandes aires de confianza sobresalían de su personalidad.

- _El Jefe_ no se rebajará a luchar contra ti. Tiene mejores cosas que hacer niña.- contestó un segundo hombre.

- ¿A sí? ¿Cómo cuales? Ser cabecilla de un grupo tan débil como ustedes no debe tomarle mucho tiempo.- le incitó la joven con la respiración cada vez más pesada.

El Rurouni observaba en silencio y atento a aquella situación. Durante sus cortos años como caminante sin rumbo había escuchado varios rumores sobre la temida mafia en Tokio. Eran hombres del inframundo, demonios fríos que no perdonaban a nadie quien se interpusiera en su camino. Le causaba gran impresión que una muchacha menuda y tan joven como Misao le robara a una organización de tal magnitud y pusiera su vida en tanto peligro. Mientras intercambiaban opiniones e insultos reparó en la actitud que cobraba Misao; poco a poco flexionaba sus piernas y escondía sus manos tras su espalda. Al parecer estaba asumiendo posición de batalla. Aunque dedujo que a causa de su herida, le iba a costar bastante enfrentarse contra tres hombres.

- Será mejor que se vayan y dejen de causar problemas.- avisó Kenshin.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? No puedo creer que Misao Makimachi, líder del grupo Onni (6)necesite la ayuda de un vagabundo pobretón para enfrentarse a nosotros.- se burló el primero.- Veamos qué tan bueno eres con tu arma. ¡Luchemos!

- Sessha no piensa desenvainar su katana contra sujetos como ustedes. Como ya les dije, será mejor que dejen a la señorita tranquila y se marchen.- comentó con ojos cerrados y con la mano sobre la empuñadura de su arma.

Haciendo caso omiso al comentario del Rurouni, el hombre se dispuso a la lucha. Desenvainó una katana y corrió en dirección del pelirrojo, quien no abandonaba su posición de seguridad. El mafioso fue quien dio el primer golpe. Trató de atacarle el brazo con un sablazo, pero el Rurouni le esquivó rápidamente. En cuestión de segundos desapareció de la vista de todos y surgió por debajo del maleante. Acto seguido le golpeó el rostro con su Saya (7), dejándolo inconciente sobre el suelo.

- ¡Kojiro!- aulló el otro, tras ver a su amigo derrotado.

El hombre de la Yakuza quedó atónito; su contrincante había derribado a su camarada con tan solo un golpe. No cabía duda que su fuerza era inigualable. El pelirrojo de rostro surcado era _peligroso_ y tenía poderes que sobrepasaban a los corrientes. Después de todo había cumplido su palabra: nunca dejó ver la hoja de su katana. Ambos maleantes se miraron y escaparon sin pensarlo dos veces.

- ¡Eres asombroso! Te observé bien, tienes movimientos muy ágiles para ser un cualquiera. Gracias a tu destreza estoy salvada, sin ti quien sabe que me hubiera ocurrido.- dijo Misao con un rostro que reflejaba cansancio.

- Si Sessha no intervenía en el enfrentamiento, no te hubiera pasado nada. Debes ser un tipo de Onmitsu o algo por el estilo, ya que nadie normal salta esas alturas tan altas, como lo hiciste cuando intentaste despojarme de mi Sakabatou. También noté que guardas un par de armas dentro de tu vestimenta, porque durante todo el enfrentamiento mantenías tus manos cerca de tu espalda. Siempre estuviste preparada, en caso de que Sessha no aceptara el enfrentamiento. Y presumo que desde el comienzo trataste de robar mi Sakabatou para protegerte de esos hombres que te perseguían. ¿No es así señorita Makimachi?

- ¿¡Nande (8)?! ¿C-cómo supiste todo eso?- exclamó la joven ninja extrañada.

- Lo deduje tras leer tu lenguaje corporal.

La joven ninja no creyó las palabras mencionadas por el Rurouni. ¿El hombre analizó cada uno de sus movimientos? Él era una persona que hacía reflotar en Misao una curiosidad infinita e inexplicable. Era un personaje completamente enigmático y lleno de misterios. Alguien quien tras esa fachada de vagabundo despistado, ocultaba un impresionante potencial. Era sin duda alguien que valía la pena conocer en profundidad. Claro que los deseos parecieron desvanecerse en el aire, cuando gracias a su débil estado, cayó al suelo.

- Voy a llevarte a un medicó, para que vea tu herida.- le avisó el pelirrojo.

- Iie. Vamos a mi casa, allí mis compañeros te dirán qué hacer.

El ex Hitokiri asintió con la cabeza y a paso lento se abrió camino entre la oscuridad, cargando a su nueva conocida. Al andar, sintió cómo una inquietud desbordante surgía desde lo más profundo de su ser. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar mucho tiempo con personas. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad, ayudaba incondicionalmente, pero evitaba el contacto duradero con sus rescatados. No era correcto hacerlo. Al menos no lo era para una persona de su estirpe. Era un estilo de vida que había adoptado hace ya años. Lo hacía para evitar conllevar peligros o riesgos a las personas que compartían mucho tiempo con él. Después de todo, si se daba los lujos de entablar una amistad, sus compañeros podrían salir _heridos._

El misterioso Rurouni era una persona atormentada por su sanguinario pasado. Huía constantemente de éste, el cual _literalmente_ parecía perseguirle dondequiera que él se dirigiese. Por esa razón no debía mantenerse en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, y tampoco se permitía hacer amistades. Debía dejar a Misao resguardada y segura, para luego volver a marcharse.

* * *

- ¡Ya les dije que me retrasé por la cantidad de personas en las calles!- se excusó Kaoru cansada de decir lo mismo.

En un Dojo (9) de grandes estructuras se encontraban tres personas discutiendo. Habían asistido a las festividades, por lo que sus rostros reflejaban cansancio. Eran personajes bastante peculiares. Un hombre alto y de estructura algo musculosa escuchaba recostado en el suelo a aquella discusión. Mordía entretenido un mondadientes mientras bostezaba. Una venda roja cubría su frente y el kanji "Aku" (10) estaba grabado en la espalda de su traje. Otro chico de cabello alborotado y color oscuro maniobraba su bokken (11) con una sola mano mientras hablaba con Kaoru.

- ¡Tan solo confiesa que estabas con alguien a escondidas, Busu (12)! ¿Es _esa_ la verdadera razón por la que llegaste tarde al Akabeko?- le reclamó Yahiko.

- ¡No me digas Busu!- agregó enfurecida Kaoru.

- Vamos Jo-chan (13), dinos la verdad y confiesa de una vez por todas. De los varios años que llevamos compartiendo el mismo techo, no puedes ocultarnos nada. Te conocemos lo bastante bien para saber exactamente cuando mientes y cunado no.- habló Sanosuke.

Los miembros que vivían en conjunto bajo el Dojo Kamiya Kasshin no compartían relaciones sanguíneas, sino de amistad. Kaoru llegó a Tokio, después de haber sufrido grandes pérdidas en su infancia. Había vagado durante semanas tratando de llegar a la ciudad que _supuestamente_ la albergaría. Cuando al fin consiguió alcanzar su destino recibió la ayuda de un hombre. Su nombre era Gensai, un prestigioso médico de la zona. Después de meses de compartir con el hombre, sus nietas y _su sobrino_, Kaoru pasó a formar parte de la familia, pero descontenta al sentirse carga para el hombre, decidió vivir independientemente. Gensai le dio un descuidado Dojo. De ese modo Kaoru llegó a aprender kendo, y especializarse en su técnica propia.

El tiempo dispuso el encontrarse con cierto luchador a las afueras del Akabeko. En medio de una disputa callejera, el sentido justiciero de Kaoru los unió. Luego de escapar de la policía que seguía al luchador, él se fue a vivir con ella. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se encontraron con una joven ninja, la cual vivía aferrada a su pasado y no del futuro. Atormentada y empedernida en encontrar a su grupo, Kaoru le prestó su ayuda. La joven terminó viviendo en el Dojo también. Finalmente, pero no menos importante, el hijo de un samurai fallecido se unió al grupo tan colorido en personalidades. Cada uno le agregaba una especialidad al Dojo, pero secretas eran sus vidas, gracias a la _opresión_ que causaba el gobierno Meiji. Firmes se mantuvieron juntos, en un hogar el cual les albergó después de sufrir la destrucción de sus dueños e ideales, a causa de un gobierno corrupto.

- ¡Esa es la verdad! Además no sé porqué les causa tanta impresión que haya llegado tarde. Al menos yo cumplí con mi palabra y asistí al Akabeko… no como otros.- alegó Kaoru dirigiéndose a cierto luchador.

- ¡Oi, ya me disculpé con ustedes! Les dije que no pude asistir al Akabeko por razones personales, las cuales ustedes no entenderían.- se excusó Sanosuke.

- ¿Por casualidad esa razón se llama Yumi Komagata?- se atrevió a decir Yahiko.

- ¡Dije que no hablaré al respecto, baka (14)!- se defendió Sanosuke golpeando a su interrogador en la cabeza.

Hace ya un par de meses todos los miembros que vivían en el Dojo Kamiya se habían enterado de la relación que mantenía Sanosuke con Yumi Komagata, una de las Geishas más famosas de todo Tokio. Era una mujer esbelta y un carácter el cual costaba domar. Era perfecta para Sanosuke. Claro que nadie había imaginado que su amigo podía conseguir estar con una mujer tan renombrada como Yumi. Ella y su hermana, Megumi Takani (medias hermanas en realidad, compartían madre pero tenían padres diferentes) eran conocidas como las Flores de Cerezo en la ciudad. Eran bastante agraciadas y dominaban el arte de entretener a la perfección. Aunque la segunda era tan solo una Maiko (15) y no una Geisha en su totalidad, la fama de su hermana Yumi le había hecho escalar a la fama rápidamente. Con ella, formaba una fuerte amistad. Era con su hermana Yumi, con la quien tenía una relación amorosa.

Sano la conoció por simple coincidencia en realidad; una noche en la cual había salido a beber con sus amigos, apostaron quién era capaz de ganarse a la Geisha. Siguiendo el llamado del dinero, Sanosuke accedió a la apuesta. Con el paso del tiempo comenzaron a salir, secretamente claro está, ya que una Geisha no podía mantener relaciones amorosas con un hombre en particular. A Sano no le gustaba habar del tema, y prefería que su vida privada se quedase en ese estado. Por esa razón había mantenido tanto hermetismo ante el tema.

- Mi relación con Yumi no les incumbe. Además no sé que tanto escándalo haces mocoso, si lo que comparto con ella no es _tan_ serio. Por otro lado, Jo-chan posiblemente nos esté mintiendo y tiene a su propio "amante secreto" escondido por ahí…- le molestó Sanosuke.

- ¡Me hace gracia el tan solo pensar que una Busu tan fea como Kaoru tenga un novio!- le insultó Yahiko.

- ¿¡A quién le dices fea Yahiko?! ¡Ya verás!- dijo la chica furiosa, mientras sacaba su bokken y se disponía a batallar.- ¡Prepárate ya que te enseñaré el significado del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu (16)!

Al comenzar la lucha, Sanosuke, quien solo era un mero observador, notó un ligero cambio en el modo de lucha de Kaoru. Parecía estar canalizando toda su _ira_ en sus ataques. Los golpes de Kaoru eran cada vez más profundos. Era como si se estuviera enfrentando a _un enemigo_, no contra Yahiko. El éxtasis de la pelea alimentaba el hambre de la victoria por parte de ambos contrincantes. Era una batalla llena de pasión y ataques inesperados. Yahiko dio un gran salto para esquivar una estocada por parte de Kaoru. Cayó por detrás de ella y se dispuso a golpearle sorpresivamente, pero Kaoru notó de inmediato las intenciones de su pupilo y esquivo rápidamente el ataque. Pasaron largos minutos, en donde lo único que se escuchaba eran los golpes de las armas chocando una contra la otra.

De pronto la batalla se vio interrumpida por la voz de un extraño.

- ¿Ohayou Gozaimasu (17)? ¿Hay alguien en casa?- anunció la voz de un hombre, la cual se aproximaba a ellos a paso apresurado.

Los tres amigos se miraron atónitos ante el llamado de aquella voz. Apresuradamente Kaoru y Yahiko ocultaron sus armas entre unos arbustos. El hijo de samurai sacó de sus bolsillos un simple trompo. Corrió rápidamente hacia los pasillos del Dojo y comenzó a jugar con éste. Por otra parte Kaoru se sentó cerca de Sanosuke y ambos comenzaron a beber tranquilamente té. ¿Por qué estaban actuando de esa manera?

Cuando finalmente el extraño hizo acto de aparición, causó gran impresión. Un hombre de cabellos tan rojos como la sangre, de mejilla surcada por una cicatriz y de aspecto descuidado traía consigo a su amiga Misao. Estaba herida, eso lo notaron de inmediato. Había perdido la conciencia hace ya unos minutos a causa de la hemorragia. Sanosuke y Yahiko corrieron en dirección de su amiga, para ayudarle al hombre que la sostenía. Sano la tomó entre sus brazos y la recostó sobre el suelo.

Kaoru estaba sorprendida, sí. Pero no por la misma razón que sus dos amigos. No daba crédito a lo que sus azules ojos miraban. Era el mismo Rurouni con el cual se había encontrado hace unas cuantas horas atrás. El temido y detestado ex Hitokiri Battousai se encontraba en su propia casa. ¿Era este un cruel juego del destino? Nunca se le pasó por la mente que volvería a ver al Rurouni en una misma noche. No lograba comprender tanta la coincidencia, para que el hombre a quien más despreciaba en el mundo entero, se encontrara en su propia casa. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella? ¿Sería capaz de enfrentársele finalmente?

- ¿Misao? ¡Responde Misao!- le llamó Sanosuke con preocupación. Reparó en la herida que llevaba en el brazo. Era profunda.

- Hombres pertenecientes a la Yakuza le atacaron.- dijo el desconocido pelirrojo.

- ¡Oi Busu-- es decir _Oneechan_ (18), trae los medicamentos! ¡Hayaku!- se corrigió Yahiko al llamar a Kaoru, la cual no respondía.

Kenshin subió la mirada y se encontró con la de Kaoru mirándole fijamente. En el justo momento en que el Rurouni posó sus ojos en los de la chica, la recordó de inmediato: era _ella_; la joven de los ojos azules. Aquella dulce señorita, que le intrigó por completo. Aunque no habían intercambiado muchas palabras, había notado de inmediato que ella se había inquietado bastante con su presencia. Como el Rurouni no se permitía interactuar demasiado con las personas, había decidido marcharse dejando a Kaoru sola entre las sombras y festejos de la noche. Nunca imaginó que tendría la oportunidad de volver a ver a esa bella señorita, quien con tan solo un encuentro, causó en él sensaciones que no experimentaba hace ya mucho tiempo.

- ¡Jo-chan!- llamó Sano preocupado al ver la reacción de su amiga ante la presencia del Rurouni. No comprendía la manera de actuar de ambos. ¿Es que acaso se conocían?

Kaoru despertó de su trance, ante el llamado de Sanosuke. Inmediatamente se acercó a Misao para examinarla. Por supuesto ignoró por completo al pelirrojo, quien no dejaba de dedicarle miradas furtivas de tanto en tanto. Posó su mano en la frente de su joven amiga: tenía fiebre. Cogió su listón que recogía su cabello azabache y lo utilizó como una venda en el brazo de la herida.

- ¿Qué haremos Kao -- Oneechan?- se volvió a corregir Yahiko, mirando con desconfianza al nuevo aparecido.

El Rurouni había observado bastante, como para entender que algo no andaba bien en el Dojo. La actitud de aquella "familia_"_ era bastante peculiar. Un aire de falsedad se podía percibir a metros de distancia. Sus acciones, maneras de hablar y la forma en que se dedicaban miradas de incomodidad ante su presencia. Cada vez que el pequeño se dirigía a la muchacha llamada Kaoru, se corregía de inmediato y le llamaba "_Oneechan"._ ¿No se supone que el llamarla así, era un instinto natural y no… forzado?

- No necesitan _fingir_ delante de Himura. Él es de confianza.- logró decir Misao en dolor, después de recobrar la conciencia.

- ¿Cómo sabemos si no pertenece a la _policía_ Misao? No debemos confiar en nadie en los tiempos de ésta Era.- increpó desconfiado Sano, dedicándole una mirada de inseguridad al pelirrojo.

- Iie, _no es_ un policía ni tampoco un miembro del gobierno. Himura me salvó la vida, por lo que merece que lo tratemos con respeto.- murmuró la joven con dolor.

¿El Rurouni era de confianza? ¿Le había salvado la vida a Misao? Kaoru no creía las palabras que salieron por la boca de su amiga. No era posible que un asesino despiadado haya salvado la vida de alguien, si hace 2 años atrás se dedicaba a masacrarlas. Simplemente no iba a creer en esas palabras. La joven kendoka tenía la oportunidad de vengarse por todo el sufrimiento de su pasado, ocasionado por gente como Battousai. Y ahora que él estaba en su casa, en su propio territorio, le demostraría lo mucho que podía hacer para demostrarle su odio. De eso estaba segura.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Glosario:

1-**Sonna:** ¡No puede ser!

2-**Gomen Nasai:** Lo siento mucho.

3-**Sakabatou:** espada con el fijo invertido utilizada por Kenshin, haciendo que sea más difícil para matar cuando está en combate.

4-**Onmitsu:** ninja.

5-**Yakuza: **un grupo de mafiosos y pandilleros. Existen hasta hoy y representan a la mafia Japonesa.

6-**Onniwabanshu:** grupo ninja/espía, que protegían al Shogunato en secreto.

7-**Saya:** Funda de la espada.

8-**Nande:** ¿¡Que?!

9-**Dojo: **lugar donde se entrena el arte de la espada. (En el fic me refiero a la casan en su totalidad)

10-**Aku:** kanji de "Malo"

11-**Bokken:** espada de madera que utiliza Yahiko.

12-**Busu: **bruja (gran insulto, y Yahiko llama a menudo de esta manera a Kaoru)

13-**Jo-chan:** joven señorita. (Sanosuke llama asía a Kaoru)

14-**Baka:** idiota.

15-**Maiko:** aspirantes a Geishas. Hacen la labor de una Geisha, pero como si fueran practicantes. No son Geishas en su totalidad.

16-**Kamiya Kasshin Ryu: **Estilo Kamiya Kasshin.

17-**Ohayou Gozaimazu: **Buenas noches (formal).

18-**Oneechan: **Hermana mayor. (pero de una forma más infantil, por el -chan)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 03**

"**INTRUDER"**

**Aparecen en escena las geishas más famosas de Tokio. Dos bellas hermanas, que tendrán un conflicto en común: Sanosuke Sagara.**

**Un misterioso hombre de ojos pequeños ronda por las cercanías del Dojo Kamiya, con un solo propósito: Battousai.**

**Misao tiene un encuentro en la noche… ¿quién es el hombre de ojos tan fríos como el hielo?**

**Kaoru comienza con su venganza. Decidida a demostrarle todo su odio al nuevo visitante, produce en el pelirrojo bastante frustración. Aún así ella no desistirá, ya que todo lo que tiene en mente es odiar al nuevo intruso. **


	3. Intruder

**Hola a todos! Quiero agradecerle a todos por los reviews que me han dejado, me animan demasiado. Bueno les traigo el tercer capítulo de este fic Korosazu no Rurouni, en el cual ya la historia comienza a tener más forma. Consta de la introducción de la mayoría de los personajes y sus respectivas realidades. Así que ahora espero resolver varias dudas sobre los pasados de los personajes. Me gustó la idea de demostrar a los personajes del Dojo como un grupo de amigos que luchan por su propia felicidad, que es opacada por el gobierno el cual Kenshin se dedicó a forjar. Así que de ahora en adelante se comenzará a ver varios contrastes de pensamientos. Me dicen que les pareció, y espero que me sigan leyendo**

* * *

**-KOROSAZU NO RUROUNI-**

**CAPÍTTULO 03**

"**Intruder"**

Un misterioso hombre de alta estatura, cabello oscuro y ojos astutamente pequeños se encontraba en frente de un gran letrero, en el cual apenas se podía leer 'Dojo Kamiya Kasshin'. Vestía un traje de la policía y llevaba consigo una Nihontou (1). Tenía un aspecto extraño, el cual infundía temor y sospecha a cualquier persona que caminara a su lado. Parecía estar inspeccionando el Dojo minuciosamente, revisando cada detalle de éste a la perfección.

A simple vista se podía ver que era un hombre quien había participado en el Bakumatsu, y ahora ocupaba un alto puesto en la policía japonesa. Sus acciones eran engañosas ya que aunque llevaba bastante tiempo parado en frente de las puertas del Dojo, no entraba. Por su postura rígida y estática parecía no querer entrar, pero algo en su mirada expresaba lo contrario. Un destello en sus ojos mostraban gran exaltación.

- Con que aquí estás… Himura Battousai.- susurró al aire mientras una pequeña, pero peligrosa sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

Repentinamente el misterioso policía se dio media vuelta y emprendió viaje. ¿A dónde se dirigía? Solo él lo sabía.

* * *

La noche había transcurrido bastante lenta. Misao había sido atendida por el doctor Gensai, y ya se encontraba completamente conciente. Ya la paz había vuelvo al Dojo Kamiya Kasshin, pero el ambiente no dejaba de ser tenso. Todo se debía a una persona en particular: el Rurouni que Misao había traído a casa. A Sanosuke le inspiraba sospechas aquel extraño y callado hombre, tras ver como se comportaba Kaoru al estar junto a él. A cada tanto, ambos se dirigían miradas discretas, las cuales coincidían de vez en cuando. Al encontrarse, ambos miraban a otro lado. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Ves lo que te ocurre por estarle robando a la Yakuza mocosa?- inquirió Sanosuke, reprimiendo a su amiga herida.

- ¡No seas exagerado! Tan solo fue un rasguño, no es para tanto Sanosuke.- contestó la aludida con tono de burla.

- Baka, ¿cuándo llegará el día en que te aburras de robarle a Shishio? Abre los ojos; Makoto Shishio es lo suficientemente poderoso como para enviar a _sus_ matones a cobrar venganza. Después de todos los problemas que le causas, tienes suerte de estar viva a estas alturas.- agregó el luchador con tono sarcástico.

- ¿Al Jupon Gatana (2)? No les tengo miedo Sano. ¿A caso no recuerdas que soy la líder de los Onniwabanshu?

- Sanosuke tiene razón Misao. Por mucho que desprecies a un hombre como Shishio, no te da justificación para robarle: igual es un crimen el que cometes. Además algún día sus hombres te alcanzarán y te cobrarán todas las deudas que tienes con ellos.- agregó Kaoru.

- No importa lo que digan, _nunca_ me aburriré de hacerlo. Por lo demás, al menos traigo dinero al Dojo, no como el bueno para nada de Sanosuke. Me da igual si arriesgo mi vida, soy bastante capaz de protegerme por mi misma. Sin contar que hago un bien común a la gente de Tokio al despojar a Shishio de una cantidad de dinero, la cual podría usar para comprar armas ilegales. El incidente de hoy fue tan solo un descuido. Me distraje pensando en otras _cosas_…- dijo comiendo una Onigiri (3) con gran apetito.

- ¿Otras cosas? No querrás decir que fantaseabas con el sobrino del doctor Gensai y maestro en el combate de espadas, Aoshi Shinomori?- preguntó Yahiko con dejo de burla, mientras no paraba de introducir alimento en su boca.

Ante tal comentario, gran cantidad de sangre se acumuló en las mejillas de Misao, dejando ver un rubor instantáneo. Cada vez que escuchaba '_Shinomori'_, su corazón daba grandes saltos en su interior. Ha sido así desde la primera vez que lo vio. Cuando vivía en Kyoto, hubo una disputa entre los Ishin Shishi y los Onniwabanshu. En el combate murió su abuelo Okina, el cual le dijo que tenía que llegar a Tokio y reagrupar a los Onni. Pasaron semanas hasta que pudo llegar a Tokio. Al no haber ingerido ningún tipo de comida, cayó desmayada. Kaoru iba acompañada por Aoshi cuando encontraron a la joven Onmitsu tendida a las orillas del río. Así fue que el sobrino de un prestigioso doctor en Tokio le prestó su ayuda incondicional. Desde ese momento Misao no dejaba de pensar en él.

Para camuflar su nerviosismo, Misao le lanzó un proyectil de comida a Yahiko demostrando su enojo. Acto seguido comenzó a comer para no tener que hablar del tema. Por otro lado, Kenshin se encontraba hermético. No había comido ni tomado agua. Solo observaba sentado a aquel _intento_ de familia con mucha curiosidad.

- A pesar de todo Misao, no veo porqué te arriesgaste tanto esta vez. Es la primera vez que te veo salir herida por la Yakuza. ¿Qué tenía de especial este robo?- preguntó Kaoru.

- ¡Claro que esta vez era diferente! Hace unos días Kuro y Shiro me informaron que la Yakuza se estaba relacionando la policía. Yo no podía creer que la defensa de Tokio se estuviera tan corrupta como para estar entrometiéndose con asuntos de la mafia, por lo que decidí ir a averiguar por mis propios medios. Cuando llegué, vi a la policía intercambiando armas por dinero con los mafiosos. Ellos le proporcionan instrumentos ilegales a la Yakuza, a cambio de un gran monto de piezas de oro.

- ¡Y yo que creía que este gobierno no podía estar más podrido de lo que ya estaba! Son unos sin vergüenza…- comentó Sanosuke con desprecio, mientras jugueteaba con un mondadientes.

- Hai… es increíble. Después me descuidé y me atacaron. El resto ya es historia conocida. Aunque si no fuera por Himura, probablemente estaría muerta.- agregó Misao.

- Bueno… no cabe duda de que hiciste una gran investigación, pero aún así, arriesgaste a que nuestra fachada sea descubierta Misao. Fue bastante imprudente de tu parte traer a un _perfecto extraño_ a nuestra casa. Sin ofender claro.- dijo con cinismo Kaoru dirigiéndose a Kenshin.- Debes comprender que tenemos que cuidarnos de encontrarnos con la policía.

La dulce venganza de Kaoru había comenzado. Ese no era el primer comentario sarcástico o con doble sentido que la joven le había dicho. El pobre Rurouni no comprendía la razón por la cual tal bella señorita parecía guardarle un resentimiento oculto. Si no le dedicaba palabras amargas, era una total indiferencia. Era imposible tratar de entender los pensamientos de aquella jovencita tan intrigante. Kenshin miró a los ojos de Kaoru, intentando leer sus pensamientos, pero no logró más que hacerla mirar hacia otro lugar.

A Kaoru no le importaba ni en lo más mínimo tratar al pelirrojo como basura. Después de todo así la habían tratado de esa manera en el pasado. Definitivamente no quería entablar ningún tipo de relación ni conexión con el ex Hitokiri. Ahora solo disfrutaría de su cruel venganza. No había ningún otro pensamiento que le ocupara la cabeza en ese momento.

- ¿Por qué le preguntaron a Sessha si era un policía?- quiso saber Kenshin.

- Como pudiste observar, aparentamos ser familia para no ser asesinados por la policía. Verás, tenemos que vivir una mentira ante los ojos de nuestros vecinos y visitantes. Esto se debe a una persecución la cual el gobierno Meiji ha comenzado a ejecutar. Hostigan y matan a cualquier personaje que actúe sospechoso. Todo porque tienen miedo a que se cree otra revolución, pasados ya 2 años del término del Bakumatsu. Por esa razón ocultamos nuestras verdaderas identidades y nos hacemos pasar por una familia. Ya que es bastante sospechoso que un luchador, una ninja y dos personas que manejan el kendo a la perfección vivamos juntos bajo el mismo techo.- le dijo Sanosuke con comida en la boca.

- Ah, Souka (4).- comprendió Kenshin.

- Debemos actuar así cada vez que llega alguien desconocido. Hemos recibido varias visitas de policías de la zona últimamente, por lo que debemos ser precavidos.- informó Misao sonriente.

Kenshin dirigió su mirada a Sanosuke y Kaoru. A simple vista se podía notar lo bien que se llevaban. El Rurouni se sintió algo incómodo en su interior. Por alguna extraña razón, se concebía atraído a la joven kendoka. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero deseaba conocerla en profundidad, incluso si eso significaba el mal trato por parte de ella. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Al reparar en sus sentimientos, pensó en que era peligroso continuar junto a tan particular familia. No se podía permitir enlazar amistades, no debía… Pero _quería_.

* * *

"_- ¡Corre más rápido Kaoru-chan! ¡Más rápido__!"_- el sonido de una voz femenina retumbó en sus sueños.

Kaoru abrió sus ojos azul profundos de golpe. Bañada en sudor, y con la respiración agitada, se llevó su mano a la cabeza. Había tenido una pesadilla. Pero no era un mal sueño cualquiera, sino era una pesadilla sobre su pasado. Hace mucho tiempo que no había tenido ese sueño: los gritos de desesperación de sus amigas. El volver a revivir su pasado tan estremecedor, se debía a la visita de _ese_ hombre no deseado. Gracias a, el ahora llamado Himura Kenshin, Kaoru volvió a sufrir visitas de fantasmas de su niñez: muerte, miedo, inseguridad… libertad.

Por más que tratara de volver a dormir, no lo consiguió. Se levantó de su Futon y abrió silenciosamente la puerta corrediza. Dio unos pasos hacia el exterior de su habitación y sintió como una fría ráfaga de viento invernal le golpeaba la cara y el cuerpo entero. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al ver la hermosa luna que hacía acto de presencia en tal paisaje de ensueño. Era luna llena. Un ambiente, que a pesar de su frialdad, le era acogedor y pacífico.

Le encantaba sentir el viento recorriéndole entera; era como si volara. Cerró sus ojos y aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire. Tenía las mejillas de color rosado a causa del frío, y aunque su cuerpo temblaba, estaba disfrutando de ese momento de paz. No bastó mucho para que su tranquilidad se viera transgredida por un intruso. Sí, un intruso, ya que aquel hombre que había aparecido en la lejanía era un desconocido, una persona _no _deseada.

No muy lejos de ella se encontraba mirando a belleza de la luna un cierto pelirrojo. Todavía no se había percatado de la presencia de Kaoru. Miraba con sus ojos perdidos a aquella enorme acompañante blanca. Su rostro reflejaba paz, sus labios curvaban en lo que Kaoru logró divisar como una pequeña sonrisa. Aunque no podía observarlo en su totalidad, Kaoru pudo definir tristeza en su actitud. Era alguien que escondía sus emociones tras una gran máscara, la cual nunca bajaba la guardia, pero aún así un dejo de melancolía lograba filtrarse.

La joven kendoka retrocedió unos pasos sin despegar su vista del Rurouni. Intentó pasar desapercibida, pero en el instante en que la joven dio su primer paso en retroceso, el ex Hitokiri giró su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella. En ese momento ambos se vieron envueltos por el viento, haciendo que sus cabellos bailotearan por los aires. La trenza que sostenía el cabello de Kaoru se soltó y la tela que la amarraba salió volando por el cielo estrellado, hasta llegar a los pies del Rurouni. Éste lo recogió del suelo y caminó hacia ella.

- Se le cayó esto, Kaoru-dono.- dijo entregándole el objeto con una sonrisa.

- Arigato (5).- contestó ella secamente.

- Es una hermosa noche ¿No lo cree?- preguntó él devolviendo su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado.

- Hai, lo es. Las noches en Tokio son bastante hermosas la mayoría de las veces.

Kaoru no sabía porqué le hablaba. ¿Era porque había salvado a Misao? Lo observó detenidamente, tratando descifrar los sentimientos que se aventuraban por su espíritu en ese momento. Odiaba al ex Hitokiri, de eso estaba segura. Diferentes incógnitas se apresuraban en lo más profundo de su conciencia. ¿Porqué razón había cambiado tanto en los años? ¿Qué había pasado con él en este periodo de tiempo? No comprendía cómo un asesino que mataba a sangre fría llegó a convertirse en tal tranquilo y apacible hombre, que hasta disfrutaba de luciérnagas y noches de luna llena. Sentía confusión, pero a la vez desprecio. Odio: al ver que su principal _'icono'_ de rencor había cambiado tanto, hasta tal punto que se le hacía difícil creer que eran la misma persona. Miedo; al no saber si iba a ser capaz de detestarlo tanto, como lo había hecho cuando no lo conocía. Temor, de llegar a conocerlo y no ser capaz de sentir repulsión, sino curiosidad.

- ¿No pudo dormir bien Kaoru-dono?- le devolvió de sus pensamientos el ex Hitokiri.

- Etto (6)… Iie. Tuve una pesadilla y al ver que no podía dormir, decidí dar una vuelta por el Dojo y respirar aire fresco. La fría brisa ayuda a relajarme.- contestó la joven.

- Souka.

- ¿Y que pasó contigo Himu… Rurouni?- se corrigió Kaoru.

No quería tratarlo ni con respeto, ni mucho menos como un igual. A pesar de haber salvado a Misao, él era, para Kaoru, tan solo un vagabundo errante. Un Rurouni el cual no merecía ni la más mínima muestra de afecto por parte de ella. Por otro lado, Kenshin notó de inmediato el instinto de Kaoru, y en el momento en que la mujer se corrigió a si misma, él sonrió. Pero no fue una sonrisa de felicidad, ni mucho menos de alegría. Al contrario, fue una de esas sonrisas llenas de decepción y tristeza. Sabía que la chica le mantenía distancia y resentimiento. Y le frustraba el no saber porqué lo hacía.

- Sessha no suele dormir por mucho tiempo. Unas cuantas horas me bastan, nada más. Ya es de hábito en realidad.- respondió Kenshin con cabeza gacha.

- Eres bastante extraño Rurouni.- agregó Kaoru con dejo de burla, pero sus simulaciones no lograron esconder el verdadero sentido escondido tras esa frase. Por supuesto, Kenshin lo notó de inmediato.

- Hai, estoy seguro que piensa que Sessha lo es.- susurró Kenshin con tono doliente.

Ante la respuesta, Kaoru lo miró sorprendida. El cinismo escondido tras las palabras de la joven no habían pasado desapercibidos por el ex Hitokiri, el cual le había respondido con resentimiento. El pelirrojo introdujo sus manos en su gi, y dio media guardando silencio.

- Oyasumi Nasai (7) Kaoru-dono.- dijo dándole la espalda.

- H-hai.- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la muchacha.

El hombre comenzó a caminar a paso lento y después de unos segundos Kaoru quedó completamente sola en el lugar. Sin poder abandonar su sorpresa se quedó estática. Después de unos segundos, su semblante demostró carecer de sentimientos. Sabía que no le importaba herir con sus palabras al ex Hitokiri. Estaba completamente segura de eso: no le interesaba aquel hombre ni en lo más mínimo, y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para demostrarle su desprecio… Pero ¿por qué se había sobrecogido al escuchar las palabras dolidas que dijo el Rurouni?

* * *

Una joven Onmitsu caminaba por las desoladas calles de la cercanía del Dojo. Se acercó a las orillas de un riachuelo próximo. Cuando llegó se sentó a escuchar la música que le proporcionaba la naturaleza. El sonido que emitían las hojas chocando entre sí a causa del viento. El río que le refrescaba el rostro a causa de la humedad. La firme luz de la luna le iluminó el rostro. Un rostro el cual era surcado por finas hileras de lágrimas. La pequeña Misao estaba llorando.

Poco tiempo después un hombre apareció a sus espaldas. Caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. Miró hacia el cielo estrellado; se veía hermosa la vista de aquella noche. Posó su mano en el hombro de Misao y ella apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de aquél hombre tan misterioso. La joven Onmitsu intentó secarse las lágrimas que adornaban su cara, pero le era imposible contenerse.

- ¿Es por lo mismo de _ayer por la noche_?- preguntó el hombre con un todo sereno en su voz.

La joven ninja solo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza, mientras entrelazaba sus brazos con el torso del hombre. Éste le correspondió el abrazo.

- Gracias por venir, Aoshi-san.- logró emitir la pequeña entre sollozos.

- Descuida.- contestó Shinomori, haciéndole cariños en la cabeza.

* * *

Era de madrugada y el canto de un ruiseñor se lograba escuchar hasta en las partes más recónditas de Tokio. Había comenzado un nuevo día, el cual anunciaba nuevas oportunidades y vivencias. El sol luminoso ya había aparecido por entre las montañas, pero aún no lograba calentar. En un barrio bastante conocido se encontraba la Okiya (8) más conocida por la capital. Era un verdadero misterio qué tipo de actividades se llevaban a cabo en aquel lugar durante los días, pero en las noches la casa abría sus puertas a hermosas mariposas recién salidas de sus capullos. Eran Geishas (9) que salían para atender compromisos que les aguardaban en las casas de Té. En ésa Okiya era donde vivían las artistas más talentosas del Japón, pero una sobresalía entre todas.

- ¡Ya te dije que no lo haré Oneesan!- dijo decidida una mujer de cabellos oscuro y finos labios color rojo.

- ¡Vamos Megumi-chan, te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor! ¡Onegai (10)!- insistió una segunda quien usaba un kimono rojo decorado con tonalidades verdes y moradas, entre otros tonos. Su larga cabellera que lograba confundir con color rojizo oscuro y marrón estaba recogida con una cinta.

- No insistas más Yumi. No voy a decirle a Sanosuke que no te podrás juntar con él. No de nuevo. Además yo no soy tu paloma mensajera. Si quieres decirle algo a Sanosuke no deberías mandarme a mí para contárselo. Tú eres la novia de él, no yo. Ya estoy harta de tener que ir siempre en su búsqueda y al final, el pobre siempre termina decepcionado. Sin contar que está comenzando a sospechar de ti, ya que cada vez que se avecina el momento de juntarse, corres de día tu cita con él. Aparte de que no veo que te imposibilita verte con él hoy.- contestó Megumi dándole la espalda a su hermana.

- Etto… Tengo que hacer unas diligencias, eso es todo. Esa es la razón de mi impedimento- dijo Yumi desviando su mirada hacia otra parte.

- No será que te volverás a juntar con _ese hombre_ de nuevo…- quiso saber Megumi un tanto sorprendida.

- No sé a quien te refieres Megumi.- mintió la mayor evitando el contacto visual con su hermana menor.

- ¡Sabes perfectamente a _quien_ me refiero Yumi! Hablo de ese hombre despreciable, que lo único que hace es lavarte el cerebro con sus ideas absurdas de conquistar Tokio.

Hace unas semanas atrás, Megumi se había enterado de la relación que mantenía en secreto su hermana mayor con Shishio, el temido jefe de la Yakuza japonesa. Obviamente se preocupó que su hermana mayor anduviera con gente de esa estirpe. Yumi lo había conocido en una de sus presentaciones en las casas de Té. Según Yumi, había sido amor a primera vista; un hombre tan poderoso y experimentado en los placeres de la vida le era bastante atractivo. Pero cada historia tiene su lado negativo. Desde los encuentros que había tenido con Shishio, Yumi se había alejado más y más de su actual novio Sanosuke Sagara. Le estaba engañando descaradamente, y no sabía qué hacer para salirse de tal lío.

Como una manera de evitar la realidad, Yumi enviaba a su hermana menor, Megumi, para encontrarse con Sanosuke. Así fuese para despistarlo hasta que Yumi llegara de su encuentro con Shishio, o para avisarle que Yumi no se presentaría a la cita. O simplemente porque no tenía ganas de verlo. El cariño de Sanosuke era incondicional hacia ella, por lo que Yumi sabía que siempre lo tendría cuando lo necesitara. Aún sentía afectos hacia él, pero no tan fuertes como los sentía por Shishio. A pesar de tener sus ideas bastante claras, Yumi no estaba dispuesta a deshacerse de Sanosuke, por la simple razón que él era una entretención para ella, cuando Shishio no le prestaba atención.

- Primero que nada no es un hombre cualquiera; se llama Makoto Shishio. Y no me anda lavando la mente con sus ideas, tan solo tratamos temas relevantes para mí y para él. No debes meterte en asuntos que no te incumben Megumi. Ni siquiera lo conoces, así que mantén tu nariz fisgona lejos de mis encuentros.- se defendió secamente Yumi.

- No hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que tipo de hombre es él. Después de todo estamos hablando del jefe de la mafia japonesa Oneesan.- dijo irónica, dedicándole a su hermana una mirada de desprecio.- No puedo creer que prefieras a esa bestia, por encima de Sanosuke. Al menos él si te toma en cuenta.

- Que no se hable más sobre el tema: es mi vida y yo veré que hago y dejo de hacer con ella. Tú no conoces a Shishio-san como lo hago yo. Nos amamos profundamente y es un amor del cual tú nunca entenderás. Estoy segura que él se convertirá en mi Danna (11) muy pronto. Ya verás que seré solo su Geisha y de nadie más.

Megumi se sorprendió al ver la determinación de su hermana. ¿Realmente amaba a un ser tan enfermizo como Makoto Shishio? Aunque lo detestaba hasta lo más profundo de su corazón por corromper el de su hermana, ella le amaba. Y como Megumi aspiraba únicamente a la felicidad de su hermana, ya no se interpondría más en su relación secreta.

- Está bien, lo haré.- respondió la mujer de labios rojos y tez pálida dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

- ¡Yokatta (12)! ¡Arigato Megumi-chan!- saltó de alegría Yumi, lanzándose ante los brazos de su hermana.

- ¿Y qué le digo como excusa a Sanosuke _esta vez_?

- Dile… que no pude juntarme con él porque tenía compromisos del oficio. Me entenderá, ya que por nada soy una de las Flores de Cerezo en la ciudad. Soy una mujer bastante ocupada.- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

- Lo haré solo porque Sanosuke me da pesar. No creas que lo hago por ti Oneesan. Y que quede claro, que ésta es la última vez que realizo alguno de tus favores.- habló Megumi, alistándose para salir de la Okiya.

- Entiendo, te prometo que es la _última _vez. Ya decidí deshacerme de Sanosuke definitivamente, así que no te preocupes.- le confesó Yumi al ver a Megumi en el umbral de la habitación.

Megumi le miró con expresión de sorpresa y acto seguido cerró las puertas tras ella. Una sonrisa furtiva se dibujó en su rostro.

A pesar de sentirse utilizada por Yumi, Megumi no podía evitar estar feliz. Tenía la oportunidad de encontrarse con Sanosuke nuevamente. La verdad era, que lo amaba en secreto, escondiendo sus sentimientos a su hermana, y por supuesto a Sanosuke. Megumi se había fijado en Sanosuke primero que Yumi. Normalmente él y sus compañeros asistían a las casas de té estando ebrios. Causaban estragos y eran escandalosos. Fue una noche como esas, cuando lo vio. Vestía su típica ropa blanca y negra, se encontraba con el mismo grupo ruidoso de siempre, pero esta vez él no se encontraba en estado de ebriedad. Megumi tan solo le sirvió una vez, ranzón por la que él no se percató de su presencia. Pero desde ese día, Megumi deseaba que llegaran las noches para volver a encontrárselo.

El problema fue cuando un día, él se le acercó a su hermana mayor; Yumi. Estaba en obvio estado de borrachera, lo que no le impidió coquetearle con sensualidad y descaro. La pobre de Megumi tuvo que aceptar tal actitud, arrepintiéndose el nunca habérsele acercado antes que él lo hiciera hacia su hermana. Después de todo ella no era una bella Geisha. _Era tan solo una Maiko_ con gran reputación a causa de su hermana. Lo que vino después fue una tortura. Todas las noches llegaba Yumi hablándole de lo maravilloso que era Sanosuke y lo mucho que se querían. Eso destrozó su corazón.

Pero ahora, gracias a Yumi, tenía la oportunidad de hablar con él muy seguido. De tanto tiempo que compartían juntos se habían convertido en buenos amigos, hasta tal punto en que Sanosuke le confiaba todos sus secretos. Guardando un silencio tortuoso, Megumi tenía que aceptar su relación de amistad y nada más, ya que después de todo él era el hombre de su hermana mayor. Pero ante las palabras de Yumi, el destino atentaba a ser diferente.

* * *

Nunca nadie se atrevía a caminar solo por los callejones periféricos de Tokio. Esto se debía por la simple razón que eran territorios dominados por la Yakuza. Para que alguien no perteneciente a la temida mafia japonesa deambulara por esos callejones fantasmales a solas debía estar demente, o simplemente deseoso de desafiar a la muerte. En el caso de _éste _hombre en particular eran ambas razones. A paso lento, pero constante andaba con una Nihontou en su cintura y en la mano un cigarrillo el cual se consumía con el paso de los segundos. Se detuvo en frente de una posada bastante mal llevada, y sin titubear abrió las puertas.

Al entrar todos los presentes, Geishas y Yakuzas, se voltearon para mirarlo. Los hombres tenían aspecto de vándalos mercenarios y sanguinarios. Mientras las mujeres eran vagamente una aproximación a Geishas, ya que se trataba de simples y comunes prostitutas. Una nube de humo reinaba en los techos, vasijas rellenas de Sake (13) eran servidas y un cuchicheo constante se escuchaba como música de fondo. Pero cuando este hombre tan peculiar entró, todos se detuvieron. Después de todo ¿qué hacía un policía allí?

- Fujita-san, bienvenido.- le dijo un hombre que se diferenciaba notablemente de los otros. Vestía con ropas finas y distinguidas. Su nombre: Hoji, un miembro de los temidos Jupon Gatana.

El policía que respondía al nombre de Fujita le dedico una fría mirada. Estaba de mal humor y eso se podía notar a metros de distancia. El solo hecho de estar en tan semejante pocilga le hacía hervir la sangre. Y aunque era su primera vez que visitaba aquel inframundo, obvió sus deberes policiales dejando de lado las reglas que transgredía aquel hogar de criminales. Después de todo, él estaba en ese lugar por _otra _razón, la cual era todo menos _justicia_ policial_._

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Glosario: 

1-**Nihontou:** Espada japonesa, utilizada por Hajime Saito.

2-**Jupon Gatana:** Las 10 espadas de Shishio. (Se pronuncia Juhon Katana)

3-**Onigiri:** bola de arroz.

4-**Souka:** Ya veo.

5-**Arigato:** Gracias.

6-**Etto:** Este…

7-**Oyasumi Nasai:** Buenas noches (se dice cuando uno se está despidiendo)

8-**Okiya:** Casa de Geishas.

9-**Geisha: **No son ni cortesanas, ni esposas. Las Geishas eran consideradas obras de arte andantes. Acompañantes, entretenedoras.

10-**Onegai:** Por favor.

11-**Danna:** hombre que corre con los gastos de una Geisha. La Geisha con danna se vuelve exclusiva a él.

12-**Yokatta: **Expresión de alegría: ¡Gracias a Dios!

13-**Sake:** Típico licor en Japón de arroz fermentado.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 04 **

"**INTENTIONS"**

**Saito se encuentra con Shishio, el cual le rebela sus planes para destruir a Battousai. ¿Decidirá el ex Shinsengumi, ser parte de sus propósitos?**

**Por un incidente, Kaoru comienza a ver, poco a poco, a Kenshin de otra manera. Se encuentra en una encrucijada: ¿Decidirá obviar sus nuevos sentimientos que comienzan a aflorar? ¿O continuará tratando mal al pelirrojo en cuestión? **


	4. Intentions

**Bueno, como verán me gusta actualizar rápido. Y sí: ha pasado talvez una semana desde que sub****í el capítulo anterior, pero en cuanto termino un capítulo lo cuelgo de inmediato n.n. ¡Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que me han dejado un review, y a los que leen sin hacerlo también! En este capítulo se presentarán a los antagonistas del fic, ¡porque un fic sin enemigos es una historia sin emoción! Bueno espero que les guste el cuarto capítulo que les traigo ya que me encantó escribirlo. Y me dicen que les pareció!!**

* * *

**-KOROS****AZU NO RUROUNI-**

**CAPÍTULO 04**

"**Intentions" **

Fujita miró a Hoji con desprecio. Todos en el lugar habían detenido sus acciones para observar al policía que había recién entrado. Muchos no comprendían la razón por la que un policía del gobierno Meiji se encontraba en la posada. Otros imaginaban qué respuesta podría justificar tal acción. Saito observó minuciosamente el lugar; no había nadie dispuesto a atacarlo.

- Vamos, que el señor Shishio le espera Fujita-san.- ofreció Hoji, por lo que Saito le siguió el paso.

Caminaron por varios pasillos, hasta llegar a una puerta que se distinguía de las otras por su gran tamaño. Cuando entraron, Fujita logró divisar a tres personas en el cuarto. Uno era Makoto Shishio, un hombre cubierto por vendas, lo que le hacía ver como una verdadera momia. A su lado, y apoyada en su hombro, figuraba una mujer la cual parecía ser una Geisha verdadera. De finos rasgos y gran belleza. Fujita había escuchado antes de ella: Yumi Komagata, una renombrada Geisha en Tokio. Por ultimo, en una esquina de la habitación, un joven mediana estatura y mirada amable se apoyaba en la pared. Claro que aquellos ojos inocentemente entrecerrados no confundían al policía ni en lo más mínimo. Era un hombre que olía a sangre y muerte por doquier. Por tal razón notó de inmediato que tan solo estaba fingiendo felicidad y quietud.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! Pero si tenemos el pacer de encontrarnos ante la presencia de Goro Fujita ¿O debería llamarte Hajime Saito, el famoso Lobo de Mibu (1)?- exclamó Shishio con tono sarcástico mientras expulsaba humo de una pipa la cual estaba fumando.

Saito entrecerró sus ojos tras las palabras dichas por Shishio. ¿De dónde sacó la información que revelaba su verdadera identidad? En los tiempos actuales Saito vivía bajo el nombre de Goro Fujita. Hajime Saito era conocido por sus enemigos y camaradas del Bakumatsu. Nadie más conocía ese nombre. Él se había encargado de eliminar a cualquier escoria que atentara con revelar su verdadera identidad.

El policía posó su mano en el mango de su Nihontou e inmediatamente el hombre de mirada apacible que se encontraba en la esquina, desenvainó su katana. Fue un movimiento que tomó una fracción de segundo. El sonido del metal atacando contra la Saya de éste retumbó en los oídos de todos los presentes. Cuando la hoja del arma se logró ver completamente creó un espacio tajante en el aire. En ese momento Shishio le hizo una señal con la mano, para que bajara su arma. No era necesario luchar contra el policía. Las intenciones de Shishio eran varias, pero ninguna involucraba la muerte del Shinsengumi.

- Dime de una vez que es lo que planeas obtener de mí, para así poder abandonar este repugnante lugar.- dijo el policía con una mirada inquisidora mientras alejaba su mano del arma.

- Verás, digamos que tú y yo tenemos intereses similares Hajime…-confesó Shishio.

- No veo qué tipo de intereses puedan compartir un mafioso resentido como tú, y un policía de Tokio como yo.- comentó Saito con sarcasmo.

- En eso te equivocas, porque si los tenemos. Ambos queremos deshacernos de Battousai. Y mis informantes me han dicho que tú conoces su paradero. De ser así te tengo una atractiva propuesta que hacer.- dijo el mafioso con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro.

Shishio esperó ver en la expresión del ex Shinsengumi algún tipo de emoción; excitación o descontento. Pero para su asombro, el policía no emitió ningún tipo de sentimientos. Era como si cargara una máscara, la cual nunca bajaba la guardia. Siempre con su mirada desafiante y su postura pedante. Por nada había sido uno de los mejores Shinsengumi del Bakumatsu. Y ahora le estaba dando honor a ese nombre.

El jefe del tercer escuadrón de los Shinsengumi se llevó su cigarrillo a la boca. Una gran nube de humo fue expulsada por su boca, la cual segundos después se dispersó en el aire. Observó meticulosamente el entrono y a todos los miembros del lugar. Todos sonreían con un gran dejo de confianza. Sospechaba que la propuesta de Shishio iba más allá de saber el paradero de Battousai Himura. Por algo más lo había mandado a llamar. Y estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando.

- Continúa.

- Mis intenciones son simples. Matarás a Himura Battousai y correremos el rumor de que la temida Yakuza fue la responsable. A ti te pagaremos grandes sumas de dinero para mantener tu boca cerrada. De esa manera infundiremos miedo al decir que el gran demonio Hitokiri Battousai fue asesinado por la mafia. ¡Ganaremos más prestigio y nos convertiremos en una amenaza grandiosa para el gobierno Meiji! Es hora de que esos corruptos se den cuenta con quién están tratando.- habló con excitación el jefe de la Yakuza.

- ¿Entonces quieres que realice el trabajo sucio? Tengo que decir que estoy bastante sorprendido. Pensé que tus famosos Jupon Gatana te bastaban.- comentó con dejo de burla.

- Vamos Saito ¿para qué arriesgar a perder uno de mis hombres, si le puedo pagar a otro para hacer el trabajo? Si mueres tú, digamos que no será una gran pérdida para mi organización. Claro está que tus habilidades superan a las de Battousai. Sé que no eres incompetente y aceptarás mi ofrecimiento. Saldrás bastante beneficiado del acuerdo; matarás a tu eterno enemigo y recibirás dinero por hacerlo. ¿¡Qué más se puede pedir!?

- Todavía existe una duda que no me concuerda con tu… relato Shishio. No veo porqué tú quieres deshacerte de Battousai. ¿Qué te ha hecho él a ti?

- Pues Battousai ya se enfrentó con un grupo de mis hombres ayer y los derrotó de inmediato. Sé que una persona de su estirpe interferirá con mis planes sin duda alguna. Tarde o temprano intentará hacer justicia contra la Yakuza. Y para evitar tal inconveniente situación, hay que eliminar a los estorbos lo antes posible. Ahora la pregunta es Saito ¿aceptarás mi propuesta?

En ese momento una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en los labios del Lobo de Mibu. No le gustaba ser el asesino político de nadie, pero tenía que admitir que tal propuesta era bastante atractiva. Una propuesta que atentó, al fin y al cabo, con exponer todo lo que sabía sobre Battousai.

* * *

La joven Onmitsu llevaba varios minutos en frente de aquella puerta que conectaba el exterior, con una casa bastante concurrida. 'Oguni Gensai. Clínica Médica' se lograba leer del cartel que habían posado en frente del lugar. Su respiración esa inquieta, sus manos sudaban y su dulce mirada se encontraba baja. Misao Makimachi, líder del grupo Onni se encontraba más indecisa que nunca. Había analizado su situación durante todo el día, pues tenía dos opciones. Una, era entrar apara hablar con _él_, y su segunda opción era retirarse como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

En sus manos sostenía un pequeño bulto. Había estado cocinando para el joven de la mirada más penetrante de todas. ¿Le habían quedado deliciosos esos dulces manjares? Pues la verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

- ¿Vas a entrar pequeña?- le preguntó una voz próxima a ella.

- ¡Gensai Sensei! Iie… etto… yo…- deambuló la muchacha sin saber qué responder- ¿Se encuentra Aoshi-san en casa?

- Me temo que no Misao. Está en el centro. Le pedí que vaya a examinar a unos pacientes míos. Es que mi edad ya no me permite viajar al centro, por eso es que Aoshi se encarga de esas diligencias. ¿Quieres esperarlo adentro?

El semblante de Misao entristeció, pero rápidamente ocultó sus sentimientos tras una bella sonrisa. Dirigió su mirada al nublado cielo, el cual atentaba con desembocar su ira en cualquier momento. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento les azotó a ambos, rodeándolos por completo. La joven ninja comenzó a retroceder poco a poco. Las cosas estaban bastante claras para ella. Su respuesta ante su encrucijada había llegado.

- Iie, no se preocupe. Me iré al Dojo antes que comience a llover. ¡Que tenga un buen día Gensai Sensei!- dijo la muchacha mientras emprendía carrera.

Hoy no iba a poder agradecerle por lo de la noche pasada. Después de todo él le había acompañado gran parte de la noche, y esa noche no había sido la única. Tal escena se había repetido varias veces en el pasado. Misao necesitaba desahogarse y Aoshi estaba dispuesto a prestarle un hombro para llorar. Sentía que, a pesar de vivir felizmente con sus amigos, había perdido gran parte de su vida: su abuelo y al cuartel general de los Onniwabanshu. Ellos eran su verdadera familia. Y ahora la monotonía que sufría su estilo de vida le sofocaba de vez en cuando. Por tal razón iba por las noches a llorarlos a las orillas del río. Aoshi le comprendía… él estaba ahí para ella.

Y mientras caminaba, la joven okashira Misao Makimachi ignoraba por completo cómo un personaje escondido por las sombras, la miraba y seguía cuidadosamente en secreto. Con una dudosa sonrisa de _amabilidad _en su rostro, lograba engañar cualquier persona común y corriente. Ése era un hombre que olía a sangre por doquier.

* * *

- ¡Una vez más Yahiko!- aulló la voz de Kaoru, la cual se logró escuchar por todo el Dojo.

Kaoru blandía su bokken con seguridad, mientras Yahiko lo hacía con cansancio. Habían estado luchando durante toda la mañana, por lo que ambos estaban agotados, al menos Yahiko lo estaba. Tras cada estocada, el chico trataba de averiguar qué rayos le había pasado a su amiga, para que luchara con tanta furia. Para pesar de Yahiko, la energía de la joven kendoka parecía ser inagotable. Al igual que en la batalla de ayer por la noche, él pudo diferenciar un cambio en la actitud de su amiga. ¿Qué le había pasado, para que actuase con tanta ira?

- ¡Ya no puedo más Kaoru!- admitió Yahiko cayendo al suelo mientras intentaba calmar su respiración agitada.

- Está bien, esto fue todo por hoy.- dijo la muchacha ojiazul.- Estas mejorando Yahiko, debo admitirlo.

- Es usted muy hábil para el kendo, Kaoru-dono.- comentó Kenshin quien se encontraba sobre el entablado del pasillo junto a Misao no muy lejos de los contrincantes.

- Pues sí, soy la mejor representante del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.- contestó Kaoru con tono de obviedad, omitiendo el comentario halagador del Rurouni.

Yahiko se recostó al lado del Rurouni y miró la katana que éste portaba. Desde que el nuevo invitado de Misao había llegado al Dojo, nunca se despojaba de su katana. Era bastante sospechoso, ya que en la nueva era Meiji no se permitía a ningún civil portar armas. El pequeño y curioso Yahiko no podía esperar a averiguar cuales secretos eran los que se escondían detrás de esa actitud humilde y cicatriz misteriosa.

- Debes ser bastante bueno con la espada. Ya que nunca te despojas de tu katana. ¿Eres un samurai, o talvez un Hitokiri?- comentó Yahiko inocente, pero con curiosidad insaciable.

Instantáneamente el pelirrojo le miró entrecerrando sus ojos. No podía permitir que los habitantes del Dojo averiguasen su verdadero pasado, ni mucho menos de sus capacidades y habilidades con la espada. Tenía que ocultárselos para protegerlos, ya que si ellos se enteraban se involucrarían demasiado con su secreto y serían un blanco fácil para cuando _su pasado_ le alcanzara.

- Te equivocas Yahiko, Sessha es tan solo un Rurouni sin rumbo fijo, el cual ha sido testigo de horrendas acciones. Además, con mi espada no podría matar a nadie.- comentó sincero Kenshin.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que _no podrías_ matar a nadie? ¿Eres un mal tipo de samurai o qué?- quiso saber Yahiko sin comprender.

Kaoru no pudo evitar estremecerse. Esas _horrendas acciones_ a las cuales el Rurouni se refería eran asesinatos cometidos por él y los Ishin Shishi. Entre las tantas masacres figuraban las de sus padres y la muerte de sus amigas. Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse sin posible contención. Para que nadie notara su reacción, les dio la espalda mientras seguía escuchando la conversación.

- ¿Una Sakabatou?- preguntó extrañado Yahiko, después de que el ex Hitokiri le mostrara la hoja de su katana.

- Hai. Tiene el filo invertido, de manera que cuando Sessha la utilice para proteger, no mate a nadie.- contestó el pelirrojo, causando impresión en Kaoru.

Lo joven ojiazul no creía las palabras dichas por Kenshin. ¿Cómo era posible que el asesino más temido en el Bakumatsu no matara en la actualidad? Además de ser el hombre a quien más despreciaba por sus acciones cometidas, era una persona mentirosa. Era prácticamente imposible que el mismísimo demonio del pasado, no matase ahora en el presente.

- ¡Sugoi (2)!. Eres bastante admirable Kenshin. Es bueno saber que aún hay gente que desenfunda su katana por el bien común, y no por tiranía ni por sed de sangre. Después de años tras vivir del miedo y amenazas de un gobierno corrupto, ahora empiezo a ver que realmente hay esperanza para los que nos quedamos estancados, sin ayuda ni apoyo.- dijo Yahiko desde el fondo de su corazón. Veía a Kenshin como un héroe, un ejemplo a seguir. Era la persona que le había _devuelto_ la esperanza.

- No seas tan ingenuo Yahiko, no puedes dejarte llevar por pensamientos tan inocentes. Aún hay gente que quiere hacer mal, más de los que quieren hacer el bien. Te decepcionarías si supieras las verdaderas intenciones que algunas personas tienen. Como por ejemplo, el señor Himura podría fácilmente blandir su katana por el otro lado, utilizando la parte con filo y de esa manera su contrincante saldrá herido de gravedad. Sin ofender claro está.- comentó Kaoru con desconfianza oculta.

- Iie… Sessha _no_ haría eso Kaoru-dono.- agregó sonriente Kenshin. Era una sonrisa casi ingenua y torpe. Había ignorado el comentario de Kaoru y lo había suprimido con su alegría.

- De seguro te habrás enfrentado a innumerables batallas, luchando contra grandes figuras en la historia. ¿No es así Kenshin?- quiso saber Misao, rompiendo su silencio.

- Han sido luchas las cuales nunca olvidaré. Siempre alguien sale herido Misao. Se trata de dos personas batallando en muestra de honor y lealtad a su grupo correspondiente. Ideales contrapuestos, aniquilaciones de sueños. Eran momentos bastante duros. A todos mis contrincantes les debo un gran respeto.

- ¿Luchaste alguna vez _contra_ Battousai?- preguntó maliciosamente Kaoru, esperando ver la reacción en el rostro del Rurouni.

Palabra tras palabra parecían ser ataques personales por parte de Kaoru hacia el pelirrojo. Era una situación que el Rurouni trataba de ignorar constantemente. Intentaba de sonreír y de no prestarle gran importancia. Pero ahora, ante la interrogativa de la joven, un nerviosismo sin fundamento aparente se apoderó de él. El pelirrojo devolvió una mirada de sorpresa a Kaoru. ¿Por qué de pronto tanta curiosidad hacia él, por parte de una jovencita la cual aparentaba odiarle?

- ¿Battousai dices? ¿Quién es _él _Kaoru?- quiso saber Yahiko sin comprenderle.

- Verás Yahiko, en el Bakumatsu corrió el rumor de que existía un despiadado asesino de mente fría y calculadora. Ése hombre fue el más poderoso y temido Hitokiri de todos. Era un asesino político el cual atacaba por las sombras a los enemigos del Ishin Shishi.- indicó Kaoru mirando de reojo a un cabizbajo Kenshin.

- ¡¿Nande?! ¿Y tuviste la oportunidad de enfrentarte a tal _leyenda_, Kenshin?- quiso saber más entusiasmado que nunca el muchacho.

- Iie.- se limitó a decir Kenshin con su taciturna mirada hacia el suelo.

Un silencio abrumador se apoderó de tal situación. Kenshin se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos. Por más que se había encargado hacer el bien desde hace 2 años, el pasado llegaba a cada cuanto tiempo para azotarle la cara y dejarlo desarmado. No estaba orgulloso por sus acciones. Sabía que no podía cambiar su pasado, pero haría algo para redimirse en su futuro. Esa era la razón que le motivaba para continuar blandiendo su katana, pero esta vez para era para proteger.

- Oi, ¿dónde está Sanosuke?- preguntó Misao, interrumpiendo el momento de meditación.

* * *

Los pájaros que sobrevolaban el horizonte llamaban la atención por sus cantos. En el centro de la ciudad de Tokio un hombre decidido se abría paso entre la multitud. Con el kanji Aku escrito en su espalda, y ambas manos introducidas en su pantalón andaba con seguridad. Lograba que unas cuantas miradas voltearan su dirección para mirarle. Muchos se apartaban de su camino, por temor a que les hiciera algo. Otros solo por curiosos se quedaban estáticos mirándolo. Llamaba mucho la atención un hombre de tal altura y postura amenazante.

Se dirigió hacia un puente y quedó allí. Apoyó cuerpo en los barandales, mirando como las tranquilas aguas diáfanas se movían bajo sus pies. Una pequeña hoja marchita cayó en el pequeño río, originando oleadas en aquella masa que fluía. Sanosuke Sagara no era conocido por ser un hombre muy paciente, pero por _su querida Geisha_ esperaría hasta la eternidad. Al menos así trataba de convencerse a si mismo.

- Sanosuke.- le llamó una voz femenina.

El hombre se volteó ante el llamado de su nombre. Para su sorpresa se encontró con el rostro de Megumi, la hermana menor de su Geisha. A pesar de que era su amiga, y solo la veía con ojos de compañero, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que la joven se veía hoy. Traía un kimono color azul, el cual combinaba perfectamente con su tez pálida. Sus labios tenuemente delineados por brillo, haciendo que la mirada del hombre recayera en aquella parte de su rostro. La gente podía decir que no se trataba de una Geisha, sino una simple Maiko, pero esta vez Megumi Takani le hacía honra al nombre de Flores de Cerezo. Definitivamente era la Maiko más bella de todas…

- ¡Megumi!- exclamó saliendo de su trance.

- ¡No te quedes ahí pasmado mirando el río! Pareces una estatua cualquiera.- se burló sarcástica la muchacha.- Mi hermana no pudo venir hoy a tu encuentro Sanosuke. Me pidió que viniera en su lugar para disculparse.

Los transparentes ojos de Sano reflejaron un dejo decepción. Se volteó y fijó su mirada en el río que fluía por debajo de él. Muy dentro en su interior esperaba que eso ocurriese. Nuevamente su querida Geisha no había venido en su búsqueda. No podía evitar sentirse triste, ya que esperaba con ansias el volver a verla. Pero por otra parte _ya esperaba_ tal respuesta de Yumi. Con las tantas veces que aquella escena se había repetido en el pasado, Sanosuke ya se había _acostumbrado_.

Megumi posó su cuerpo a su lado observando, al igual que él, el río. Al mirarla con detención una extraña sensación comenzó a aflorar por su piel. Nunca antes se había fijado en lo bella que era Megumi. Sabía que era linda y apuesta, pero nunca había reparado en su _verdadera _hermosura. Era una mujer de finas facciones, bello rostro y extraordinaria actitud. Una Maiko bastante decidida e indomable. Se atrevió hasta pensar, que superaba a su hermana mayor en belleza. Hoy parecía un verdadero_ ángel_ ante los ojos de Sanosuke.

- Hagamos algo _juntos_.- le ofreció Sanosuke repentinamente.

- ¿Nande?- preguntó la muchacha con un tenue rubor en su rostro, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el luchador.

- Yo no tengo nada que hacer hoy. Y presumo que tú tampoco, ya que viniste a mi encuentro. Además estás muy bonita para que no aprovechemos esta oportunidad. ¿Qué me dices?

- Demo…- titubeó por un instante, pero luego pensó en que iba a ser una muy buena oportunidad para pasar tiempo con Sanosuke, por lo que contestó:- Está bien. Pero tengo que decirte que soy una mujer bastante solicitada, así que no pienses en levarme a cualquier parte. Deberás tratarme como la estrella que soy.- dijo demostrando su personalidad pedante.

- Aún no se a donde llevarte… pero algo se me ocurrirá.- dijo cogiéndola por la mano y emprendiendo camino hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Sin siquiera imaginar lo que el futuro diría de ellos.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba sin aviso alguno. En el Dojo las acciones se habían agitado bastante. Una verdadera batalla campal se desarrollaba a lo largo de toda la casa. Misao buscaba enfurecida a Yahiko, quien escapaba por su vida. Todo había comenzado, porque el hijo de samurai se había burlado de ella, haciendo referencia de su 'amor imposible' Aoshi Shinomori, el sobrino de Gensai. Por otra parte Kaoru y Kenshin figuraban bebiendo té en el mismo pasillo que de costumbre.

- No eres un hombre de muchas palabras Rurouni.- comentó Kaoru.

_Rurouni._ Kenshin se había acostumbrado al llamado de Kaoru. Siempre le trataba con distancia, si no era cinismo o ironía claro está. No sabía la razón por la cual la joven kendoka le trataba así, era una idea la cual le intrigaba bastante averiguar. Más preocupante y molesto era la manera en que él se sentía al estar junto a ella. A pesar de la fría actitud de Kaoru, no podía evitar concebirse atraído a tal personalidad decidida y fiel a sus ideales. El porqué le era aún desconocido.

- No estoy acostumbrado a tratar mucho tiempo con la gente Kaoru-dono. Por eso soy bastante callado- contestó el bebiendo de la taza de té.

- ¿Que hay de tu pasado? No nos has mencionado nada de él. Siempre silencioso y de pocas palabras. Eres un personaje bastante intrigante. Después de todo eres una persona de la cual no sabemos mucho y podrías resultar ser buena persona… o mala claro está. ¿Cuál de las dos eres?- preguntó Kaoru maliciosamente, pero a la vez actuando ingenua.

Le estaba demostrando todo su resentimiento, pero algo no andaba bien dentro de ella. ¿Por qué cada vez que hablaba mal del hombre que le arruinó la vida, se sentía un tanto _culpable_ de herir sus sentimientos? Se trató de convencer a si misma que tan solo eran ideas suyas. Aunque debía admitir que le Rurouni mantenía un aire misterioso el cual le atraía. Era un hombre bastante apuesto, cosa que no notó cuando se conocieron. Aún así era su enemigo, en teoría, y no bajaría su guardia por nada del mundo.

Los pensamientos de la kendoka se vieron interrumpidos cuando el Rurouni percibió que un proyectil se aventuraba en dirección de Kaoru.

- ¡Kaoru-dono cuidado!- gritó Kenshin repentino.

Rápidamente el ex Hitokiri se abalanzó contra la joven, cubriéndola con su cuerpo para protegerla. Fue cuestión de segundos para que el proyectil pasara por encima de ellos y quedara estocado en una puerta de la casa. Ante tanta confusión, Kaoru no entendió el porqué de la reacción del Hitokiri. Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con los del Rurouni, _peligrosamente_ cerca de ella. Tan solo centímetros de distancia separaban sus labios de un aventurado roce. Sentía el fuerte cuerpo de Kenshin encima del de ella, presionándola con ligereza. Un _rubor_ instantáneo se posó en las mejillas de ambos.

Ella estaba perdida en los ojos violeta que la miraban atentos. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, y su corazón emprendió una carrera imparable. Sentía como su corazón parecía escapársele del pecho. El aire expulsado por la nariz del Rurouni le causaba un cosquilleo inquieto en sus labios. No podía moverse para quitarse al hombre de encima, y por muy dentro de ella no tenía ni intenciones de hacerlo.

Por otro lado, el mundo del Rurouni pareció temblarle cuando recibió la aguda mirada de la joven. Un hormigueo desconocido se apoderó de su estómago. Parecían mariposas revoloteando en su interior. Su corazón se comprimió al oler el aroma de jazmín proveniente de la muchacha, tan cercana a él. Tragó secamente al sentir el cuerpo de Kaoru en contra el suyo. Se sintió atraído hacia los finos y rosados labios de la joven kendoka. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo?

En ese momento pereció que el tiempo y espacio se habían detenido; solo existían ellos dos. Fueron los segundos más largos en la vida de ambos protagonistas. No pestañaban, no hablaban. Solo se miraban sorprendidos y deseosos de cometer un acto de locura el cual amenazaba con ocurrir en cualquier momento. No bastó mucho para que se vieran interrumpidos, rompiendo el hechizo en el que se encontraban.

- ¿Está alguien herido?- preguntó la voz de Misao, la cual se escuchaba lejana.

Tras escuchar la voz que se avecinaba hacia ellos, Kenshin se hizo a un lado, separando su cuerpo del de Kaoru. La sangre le hervía, y gran parte de ella se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Kaoru también se encontraba profundamente sonrojada, aunque luchaba por no estarlo.

- ¡Gomen Ne Kaoru-chan, Himura!- rogó la muchacha con nerviosismo cuando apareció a su lado.

- ¿Porqué pides perdón Misao?- preguntó extrañada Kaoru, evitando mirar a Kenshin por la vergüenza que sentía.

- ¿Cómo que porqué Kaoru? Acabo de lanzar una de mis kunais (3) en esta dirección. Bueno… mi verdadero blanco era Yahiko, pero el mocoso esquivó mi golpe. Por esa razón mi ataque tomó esta dirección. ¡Pensé que uno de ustedes saldría herido!

Ante la confesión de Misao, Kaoru giró su mirada al ex Hitokiri. Esa era _la razón_ por la cual Kenshin se había tirado encima de ella. Realmente seguía tan bien entrenado, como hace 2 años atrás, para haber sido capaz de sentir que un arma venía en dirección a ellos. Lo que no lo entendía era porqué el Rurouni había usado su propio cuerpo como un escudo humano. ¿Acaso _no le importó_ el salir herido? ¿Porqué arriesgar su vida, para salvar la de Kaoru, si él era un asesino?

- No te preocupes Misao, no nos pasó nada.- agregó el Rurouni, sonriente.

- ¡Himura estás sangrando!- exclamó Misao, al ver como una fina hilera de sangre corría la mejilla derecha del Rurouni.

- ¿Oro (4)? Ahh, no es nada Misao. Es que como noté que un proyectil se acercaba a Kaoru-dono tuve que lanzarme encima de ella para que no le pasara nada. De no haberlo hecho, Kaoru-dono hubiese salido herida. Gomen Nasai, por la imprudencia de Sessha Kaoru-dono.- dijo Kenshin llevando su mano a la mejilla herida.

- Iie, perdóname tú a mí. Arigato… _Kenshin_.- interrumpió la muchacha cabizbaja y con ambas manos empuñadas. Se había tragado todo su orgullo y rencor. El hombre le había salvado de una herida, y no podía quedarse hermética, sin decirle nada. _Tenía_ que expresarle gratitud… _quería_ hacerlo.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron de par en par al escuchar _su nombre_ ser mencionado por la chica. Ya no era un Rurouni cualquiera, ni tampoco Himura. Era Kenshin, no un intruso. Ni mucho menos un extraño. ¿A qué se debía el cambio drástico en Kaoru?

En silencio la joven se levantó del suelo cabizbaja y caminó hacia su habitación manteniendo su hermetismo. Dejó a ambos acompañantes bastante extrañados. Cuando cerró sus puertas tras ella, sintió como sus rodillas le flaquearon logrando que cayera al suelo. Intentó respirar profundo, pero no podía. Estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad.

Sentía como el aire le faltaba y las manos le sudaban. En ese momento le vino la imagen del Rurouni encima de ella; _su calor_ que le había transmitido por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, _su aroma_ a hombre… sus penetrantes ojos que todo lo decían, pero a la vez todo lo ocultaban. El corazón de Kaoru comenzó a saltar descontroladamente, otra vez. Sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

* * *

El Rurouni había decidido salir del Dojo a caminar, para despejar su mente. Pero en su pequeño viaje, paz fue lo único que no encontró. Tras cada paso que daba, una sombra parecía moverse junto a él. Después de años viviendo en el Bakumatsu, su percepción sobre los movimientos a su alrededor se había agudizado. Gracias a eso sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo seguido por un experto. Era un personaje que se movía por los aires. Debía se bastante liviano para poder hacerlo. Una fragancia a pólvora salía despedida de su piel, logrando estremecer el olfato del Rurouni. ¿De quién se trataba? No tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Una kunai le rozó el ojo y quedó estocada en el tronco de un árbol. Entre la corteza y el arma figuraba un pequeño trozo de papel estacado. El pelirrojo se acercó y quitó lo que parecía ser una nota. En ella decía: "Aku Soku Zan (5)".

Instantáneamente se volteó en buscando al personaje del mensaje, pero para su descontento no encontró a nadie. Sus manos comenzaron a temblarle y arrugando el papel entre sus manos, emprendió camino hacia el Dojo.

**-****CONTINUARÁ-**

* * *

_Glosario:_

1-**Lobo(s) de Mibu:** Otro nombre de los Shinsengumi. (Shinsengumi Mibu no Ookami)

2-**Sugoi:** ¡Genial!

3-**Kunai (s):** típica arma utilizada por Misao.

4-**Oro: **Expresión de Kenshin. Puede significar diferentes cosas, como: _¡Ay!/ ¿Qué?/ ¿Cómo?_

5- **Aku Soku Zan:** significa literalmente: "Matar inmediatamente al mal". Es el código Shinsengumi del Bakumatsu.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 05**

**THE WARNING **

**Un peligroso rose entre Sanosuke y Megumi, atenta contra la relación que mantiene el luchador con Yumi. Una acción la cual traerá grandes represalias en su conciencia. **

**Un misterioso policía le deja un mensaje a Misao… un mensaje para Battousai. ¿Cómo hará Kenshin para asimilar el hostigamiento de una de sus peores pesadillas?**

**Una terrible noticia destruye a Megumi por completo. ¿Cómo hará para escapar de su destino?**

**Una conversación bajo la luz de la luna desvela la una horrenda verdad para Kenshin. ¡El nombre de Shinta saldrá a la luz!**


	5. The Warning

****

¡Heme aquí de vuelta! Si, después de una semana, así que aún mantengo mi promesa de subir capítulos en cada semana. Y bueno, les traigo mi última creación; el capítulo quinto de esta descabellada, pero querida historia. Más emociones, intrigas y diferentes puntos de vista les espera en este capítulo. Los personajes ya están totalmente involucrados: todos. Ahora solo queda el que la historia continúe. Así que espero que les guste, tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo para ustedes.

* * *

**-KOROS****AZU NO RUROUNI-**

**CAPÍTULO 05**

"**The Warning" **

A pesar de que el paisaje lucía colmado por las copas de árboles, la luz lograba filtrarse por los espacios que se producían por el vaivén que provocaba el viento. Ambos caminaban por un sendero el cual parecía interminable. Estaban rodeados por la naturaleza. Ante sus ojos, pasando casi desapercibido, había un pequeño puente que unía un tramo del camino con otro. Se encaminaron hacia aquel toque de humanidad entre el basto paisaje natural.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que existe fuera de la ciudad.- comentó Megumi estirando sus brazos hacia el cielo.

- Pero qué dices, si en la ciudad eres toda una estrella. A pesar de ser solo una Maiko, eres la de más renombre en Tokio entero. ¡Debes sentirte halagada todo el tiempo! Tu vida está llena de comodidades y seguridad… no puede ser tan mala como la describes.

- Iie. Yo no digo que sea mala Sano. Solo que a veces… preferiría vivir de otra manera.

- ¿Otra manera? Y cómo sería esa vida la cual tanto añoras…-preguntó Sanosuke mirándola a los ojos.

Megumi fijó su mirada en el vacío. Al parecer esa era una pregunta la cual ella ya se había planteado.

- Sería una realidad diferente, en donde _yo_ tenga control de mis propias decisiones. Una vida donde pueda elegir qué comer por gusto _propio_, y no que tenga que estar preocupándome si subiré de peso o no. En donde se me permita realmente dormir por las noches, y no tener que servirle a hombres que _no_ me agradan. _Odio_ ser vista como una 'obra de arte andante'. Quisiera ser libre, y no tener que vivir de las noches como un objeto de entretenimiento. Desearía… que se me permitiera poder _amar_ a quien yo elija, porque no necesito de un Danna. Añoro con toda mi alma ser libre, para poder _amar_ y sentir… para poder vivir feliz y sin presiones…

Sanosuke se estremeció sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Estaba asombrado tras escuchar la confesión de un personaje tan importante en Tokio. ¿No le gustaba su estilo de vida? ¿Tanto odiaba ser una Maiko? A pesar de sus sentimientos de angustia, la joven lograba esconderlos perfectamente, ya que nadie hubiera pensado que el ser un icono de belleza le era una tortura. El luchador sintió aflicción al escuchar a Megumi. Ante sus ojos la joven se veía tan frágil…

- Nunca me lo habría imaginado…- escapó de la boca del luchador. Megumi le miró instantáneamente.- No es justo que vivas una realidad con la cual no te identificas. Es cruel que no te dejen amar a quien quieras, o poder elegir decisiones de tu vida.

- Hai.- contestó a secas Megumi.

La muchacha de cabellos oscuros sintió como el corazón se le estrujaba por el dolor que le provocaba el escuchar a Sanosuke hablar de amor. _Ella_ le amaba en secreto. Era Sanosuke en quien pensaba cada noche al ir a las casas de Té. Era él con quien soñaba cada vez que dormía. Sanosuke le hería el corazón y alma cada vez que se juntaba con su hermana mayor. Tal hombre era la mayor razón de sus sufrimientos. Y Megumi ya no aguantaba más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces dio media vuelta, dispuesta a emprender camino y nunca más voltearse a mirarlo. No podía ser tan cruel con su propia hermana: estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo. Dio los primeros pasos mientras lágrimas corrían fugitivas por el sendero de sus rojizas mejillas. El luchador reparó de inmediato en la actitud de la joven, y para evitar que escapara le tomó del brazo logrando que la joven Geisha girara para enfrentársele.

- Iie… No te… No me dejes solo.- fue lo único que logró articular Sanosuke antes de sentirse atraído los labios como si de un imán se tratase.

La besó como nunca antes había besado a alguien. Fue un beso lleno de pasión y sentimientos que reflotaban en ese mismo momento. Posó una de sus fuertes manos sobre el rostro de ella y la otra sobre su cadera, para evitar que la joven artista escapara. Sanosuke _quería_ protegerla. Deseaba mantenerla consigo, para que no sufriera más. Quería _ser _sulibertad. Sabía que lo que había cometido era incorrecto; él estaba saliendo con su hermana mayor, pero sintió el impulso latente de probar sus labios. Esos dulces labios que Megumi tenía.

Se separaron lentamente por falta de aire, pero quedaron a tan solo a centímetros de distancia. Megumi le observó sorprendida, perdida en los ojos del luchador. En ese instante una pregunta nació en la cabeza de Sanosuke: ¿Por qué sintió que ése había sido el mejor beso de su vida?

* * *

Por las calles de Tokio caminaba sin rumbo alguno Misao Makimachi, la líder del grupo Onni. Mientras pasaba por puestos en donde comerciantes vendían sus productos, ella les saludaba, ya que era una joven bastante conocida en la ciudad. Se detuvo para recoger un juguete que había caído de las manos de un pequeño chico. Lo que ella no sabía, era que la estaban observando minuciosamente cada paso que realizaba.

No muy lejos de ella, pero manteniendo una distancia apropiada, el policía Goro Fujita no le despegaba la mirada de encima. Sus fuentes le habían indicado que la joven que compartía techo con Himura Battousai, era la líder de los Onniwabanshu. Le sobraban razones para arrestarla, sin embargo no lo iba a hacer. Ella tenía otro propósito en sus planes. Al ver que Misao compartía palabras con un chico decidió ir a su encuentro. Dejó caer el cigarrillo que fumaba y con ambas manos introducidas en su pantalón caminó hacia Misao.

Misao identificó de inmediato que un policía se acercaba hacia ella. Por tal razón decidió abandonar al joven, para así protegerlo. Sabía, gracias a la postura que mantenía el hombre, que no planeaba nada amistoso con ella. Reanudó su paso lento, pero alerta. Saito se le adelantó y le tomó por el brazo, logrando el Misao se detuviera. Ella volteó su cuerpo a causa del empujón que había hecho el policía. La mirada del hombre nunca descendió para verla a la cara. Con sus ojos astutamente pequeños observaba a la nada, manteniendo un aire de amenaza.

- Dile a Battousai que _no_ _le queda_ mucha paz.- esas fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del hombre. Tras hablar, soltó el brazo de Misao con desprecio y siguió su camino, perdiéndose entre la gente.

Misao llevó su mano hacia el brazo que el policía le había apretado: era su brazo herido. Sin duda alguna no era un policía común. La joven Onmitsu no comprendía las palabras que le había dicho aquel hombre tan despreciable. ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con Battousai? ¿No era Battousai, el hombre que Kaoru mencionó en el Dojo? Una sensación de estremecimiento le invadió el cuerpo, y andando por el camino contrario al del hombre, se dirigió de regreso al Dojo.

Por otro lado, el policía Goro Fujita caminaba por un callejón abandonado. Se detuvo a encender un nuevo cigarrillo, cuando notó la presencia de un extraño en frente de él. Sin desprender su vista del fuego, recayó en que era un hombre de gran tamaño, mirada tan fría como el hielo y llevaba consigo unas kodachis (1) enfundadas. El extraño caminó hacia su dirección y cuando se estaban dando la espalda, se detuvo.

-Mantente alejado de Misao. Que ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla. ¿Me escuchaste baka?- dijo casi susurrando. A pesar de hablar tan tranquilo, sus palabras iban dirigidas llenas de amenaza.

Dichas las palabras de amenaza, el extraño siguió su camino y desapareció. Gracias a sus minuciosas investigaciones, Saito sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba. Su nombre era Shinomori Aoshi, el sobrino tan peculiar del doctor Gensai. Pero aquella faceta no debía engañarle. Shinomori era un experto en el uso de sus kodachis. No había hombre, hasta ahora, que le hiciera competencia al momento de luchar.

* * *

El sol ya teñía el firmamento de colores anaranjados. Las hojas secas caían rendidas de los árboles y, abalanzadas por el viento dejaban huellas del otoño en la superficie del suelo. La temperatura bajaba bastante por las tardes, dando muestra que no faltaba mucho para el invierno. En el Dojo Kamiya todo andaba con tranquilidad. Kaoru estaba curando la herida provocada por el arma de Misao en el rostro de Kenshin. A su lado y profundamente dormido se encontraba Sanosuke, parecía estar soñando.

- ¡Oro!- masculló en silencio el hombre cuando Kaoru bañó su herida con alcohol. No le gustaba el ardor que producía el alcohol en sus heridas, por esa razón nunca se había curado con químicos cuando sufría de heridas causadas en las batallas de su pasado.

- Sumimasen, Kenshin-kun.- contestó Kaoru mientras le secaba el alcohol.- _No puedo creer que siendo Battousai le duela el curar esta pequeña herida-_ pensó la kendoka incrédula.

Después de todo, el arma de Misao había producido una herida bastante profunda en el rostro de Kenshin y en forma de agradecimiento, Kaoru había decidido curarlo. Por la ubicación del golpe, ambos tenían que estar bastante cerca uno del otro. Cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, dirigían su vista hacia otro lado con rubor el su rostro.

- Debes ser bastante hábil, para haber notado que la kunai de Misao se dirigía hacia mí.- comentó Kaoru en forma de indirecta.

- Iie, fue una simple coincidencia Kaoru-dono.- mintió él dándole poca importancia al asunto. Quería pasar lo más desapercibido posible el tiempo que residiera en el Dojo.

Kaoru solo le devolvió una mirada de incredulidad. Desde la tarde, Kaoru había comenzado a sentirse completamente confundida en cuanto al Rurouni. Iba a continuar con su venganza, de eso estaba segura. Sin embargo tenía que admitir que, gracias al incidente de la tarde, su percepción hacia él ya no era 'del todo mala'. Algo había comenzado a ocurrir en ella. Y estaba decidida a averiguar de qué se trababa. Por el momento continuaba auto-convenciéndose de que todo seguía igual que antes.

- ¡Tadaima (2)!- avisó la voz de Misao en la puerta.

Ambos personajes se dirigieron a la puerta para recibir a su amiga Misao. Cuando se encontraron con la líder de los Onniwabanshu no tardaron en reparar en su brazo. Las vendas que rodeaban su herida estaban cubiertas con un velo rojo. La lesión de la muchacha se había vuelto a abrir.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió Misao?- preguntó Kaoru con ambas manos en su boca.

- ¿Lo dices por mi herida? No es nada Kaoru, créeme.

- ¿Cómo te pasó esto Misao?- le interrogó nuevamente la kendoka.

- La herida se reabrió a causa de un hombre bastante peculiar. Vestía como policía, pero era diferente a todos los que he visto. Tenía una mirada amenazadora y voz de asesino. Un hombre de alta estatura y bastante delgado. Lo más extraño fue cuando me dijo que tenía que entregar un mensaje…- habló Misao un tanto confundida.

Un individuo de mirada amenazadora, alta estatura y policía. En ese instante un escalofrío viajó por la espalda de Kenshin, hasta invadirle todo el cuerpo. La minuciosa descripción de la joven Onmitsu encajaba irreprochablemente con un personaje a quién él conocía a la perfección. El corazón del pelirrojo comenzó una ardua carrera. Tragó pesadamente. ¿Era acaso que _su pasado_ ya le había alcanzado?

- ¿Qué te dijo ese hombre?- quiso saber Kenshin con ambas manos empuñadas, esperando lo peor.

- Tenía que avisarle a _Battousai_ que no le queda mucho tiempo de paz, o algo por el estilo. No tengo ni la más mínima idea a qué se refería, porque nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con el Hitokiri del Bakumatsu.- confesó la muchacha, causando horror en Kaoru, quien miró de inmediato al Hitokiri en cuestión.

Los ojos del Rurouni se abrieron de par en par. La carta recibida, la advertencia con Misao. Todo indicaba a solo un personaje; Saito Hajime, el líder del tercer escuadrón de los Shinsengumi. Por más que Kenshin había tratado de perderle el rastro, no lo había logrado. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Conociendo las acciones de Saito y su personalidad tan peligrosa, llegó a la conclusión de que no podía continuar viviendo en el Dojo. Después de todo, ellos podrían salir lastimados a causa suya.

* * *

La tarde parecía durar eternamente. En la Okiya más importante de todas, las Geishas más solicitadas se estaban arreglando para salir a trabajar. El ajetreo era persistente. Muchas de ellas experimentaban el nerviosismo primerizo, ya que aquella era su noche debut. Ésa era una nueva oportunidad para ellas, la cual les inspiraba esperanza de ser finalmente conocidas en la sociedad. Claro estaba que nunca iban a asimilarse a las verdaderas estrellas del lugar: las hermanas Takani y Komagata.

- Hoy por la noche vendrá Shishio-san a la casa de Té. ¡Y sólo para verme a mi Megumi-chan! Será mi Danna en poco tiempo, ya verás.- le anunció entusiasta Yumi.

Megumi le dedicó una mirada despistada, la cual extrañó a la Geisha. La verdad era que, después de haberse encontrado con Sanosuke, Megumi había estado actuando bastante extraño. Cuando ella le interrogó para saber cómo le había ido con su novio, ella tan solo le había dicho "fue igual que siempre". ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Por muy dentro de su ser, Yumi esperaba que le digiera que Sanosuke ya no le quería. Sabía que iba a terminar su relación con él, pero después de todo aún se preocupaba por los sentimientos del luchador. No quería herirle.

- ¡Despierta de una vez por todas Megumi!- le gritó Yumi, logrando su objetivo.

- Gomen Ne, es que todavía no me hago la idea de que prefieras estar al lado de ese monstruo.- contestó sarcástica Megumi mientras se pintaba el rostro.

Yumi tan solo le miró con reproche. Se dirigió a un baúl, y de él sacó centenares de telas. Eran hermosas sedas, las cuales ocuparían para vestirse con los kimonos más caros de todo Tokio. Tenían que hacerle honor a su nombre. No iban a vestir cualquier prenda.

- ¿Qué le dijiste a Sanosuke?- quiso saber Yumi, indiferente al alegato de su hermana.

Megumi abrió la boca para responderle, pero no logró hacerlo. La puerta de su habitación se abrió, interrumpiéndolas. Del otro lado del umbral hizo aparición una señora de mayor edad. Una mujer a la cual el paso del tiempo le jugaba malas pasadas: tenía la espalda jorobada y cabello tan blanco como la nieve. Grandes surcos se abrían paso por su rostro formando arrugas. Era la jefa de la Okiya, Tendou Satsumi. Todas las Geishas y Maikos le debían respeto. Aún así era una mujer despreciable, la cual trataba a todas las mujeres como basuras de la calle. Por tal razón era una mujer detestada por todas las Geishas en la Okiya.

- Dejen de hablar de una vez por todas y terminen de alistarse. ¡Son las más atrasadas!- aulló la mujer amargada.

- Hai Okaasan (3).- contestaron ambas al unísono.

- Megumi, vístete con el mejor atuendo que tengas. Yumi ayúdale a resaltar ese rostro tan dejado que tiene tu hermana.- ordenó Tendou.

- Lo haré Okaasan… Pero ¿a qué se debe tanta atención hacia Megumi?- preguntó extrañada Yumi.

Una sonrisa despreciable se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer. Ante tal reacción, el corazón de Megumi se estremeció. Temía que se tratase de lo que _ella creía_. Tragó pesadamente y sus manos apretaron fuertemente las sedas que sostenía. Las presionó contra su pecho esperando la respuesta de su Okaasan. La mujer encendió una pipa que llevaba consigo y tras expulsar el aire, se formó una espesa nube de humo.

- Pues, hace ya dos semanas que he recibido varias ofertas por tu Mizuage (4), y aún así creo poder obtener mejores ofertas. Por esa razón hoy por la noche vestirás elegante y serás agraciada, para deslumbrar a todos los hombres en la casa de Té. Debo admitir que eres una Maiko bastante solicitada Megumi. Tanto esfuerzo ha dado buenos frutos.- sentenció la mujer.

Para Megumi, fue como si el mundo se hubiera detenido. Sabía que el día llegaría, en donde tendría que convertirse en una Geisha, pero nunca imaginó que ese día vendría tan pronto. Un sentimiento de angustia le invadió el cuerpo entero. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar con el solo hecho de pensar en tal horrible destino que le esperaba. En ese momento la imagen de Sanosuke le vino a la mente. Creyó sentir su calidez nuevamente sobre sus finos labios. ¡Y es que era tan injusto! Ella no quería seguir viviendo de esa manera… Ella _amaba_ a alguien.

- Okaasan yo no quiero…- trató de articular Megumi.

- ¡Iie! No digas nada. Tú no tienes derecho a opinar en estos asuntos. Yo soy la que te provee de techo bajo el cual dormir, y alimento con el cual sustentarte. ¡Así que no me vengas con tus estupideces! Me harás caso y venderé tu Mizuage hoy por la noche al mayor postor. ¡Me debes respeto y no negación! ¡Alístense de una vez por todas y cierren su boca!- aulló Tendou.

Ambas hermanas asintieron con cabeza gacha, y tras tal respuesta la mujer abandonó la habitación. Lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Megumi, arruinando todo el maquillaje que tenía. Su hermana mayor recurrió a ayudarle.

- ¡No es justo! ¡Yo no pedí este estilo de vida!- dijo entre desoladores sollozos la joven Maiko.

- Sé que lo es Oneechan. Te comprendo.- le consoló sosteniéndola entre sus brazos mientras la menor lloraba encima de ella.

Ésa era su sentencia de muerte. Megumi había perdido sus últimas esperanzas. Lo único que quería era escapar de ese horrendo lugar. Añoraba estar a las orillas del río, donde compartió sus sueños con el novio de su hermana. Y estando entre los confortables brazos de su hermana, se odiaba a si misma por desear estar entre los de ése hombre.

* * *

Shishio Makoto era un hombre que implantaba distintas percepciones en las personas. Si se trataba de gente de bien, de almas puras, Shishio representaba al mismísimo demonio encarnado. En cambio en las personas que predicaban el mal, era un verdadero Dios. Precisamente en este momento se encontraba junto a esas personas. Horrendos personajes del inframundo, quienes disfrutaban hacer el mal e infundir terror en las vidas de las personas. En su cuartel general se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión. Era una en donde las peores escorias de la sociedad se habían juntado. Aún así faltaba una; Hajime Saito no se encontraba presente.

- Muy bien, hablen de una vez. ¿Qué avances hemos logrado?- preguntó Shishio desde un sillón imponente.

- Pues verá Shishio-sama, yo le seguí los pasos a la muchacha del Onniwabanshu. Me encargué de corroborar toda la información que Hajime-san nos había dicho. Así fue como la muchacha no se percató de mi presencia en ningún momento. Después de llevarme al hogar de Shinomori Aoshi, se dirigió hacia el Dojo Kamiya Kasshin, en donde pude confirmar que toda la información entregada por Hajime-san era verídica.- contestó Seta Soujiro con su implacable sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

Él era la mano derecha del mafioso. Soujiro era un joven, quien a pesar de sus cortos años de vida, había experimentado grandes atrocidades en el transcurso de su vida. Le debía profunda admiración a Shishio, y confiaba en que él sería quien liberaría al país de la opresión del gobierno. Era un hombre que, gracias a su apariencia, lograba engañar a casi todos. Pero a los expertos en el combate no. Personas como Hajime Saito detectaban de inmediato un olor a sangre proveniente de él Después de todo Soujiro había manchado sus manos con sangre desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

- ¿Y que hay de ti Henya?- prosiguió Shishio dirigiendo su mirada hacia una esquina del techo.

Tras la interrogativa del líder, un hombre descendió de la oscuridad del techo y cayó ligeramente sobre el suelo. Tenía un aspecto completamente sorprendente. Su nombre era Henya Kariwa, un hombre quien gracias a su liviano peso u a su planeador había desarrollado la capacidad de volar libremente por los aires. Un experto de ataques aéreos y sorpresivos con dinamita. Él era una de las tantas coloridas personalidades que hacían parte del Jupon Gatana.

- Perseguí a Battousai mientras caminaba por el pueblo. Cuando se encontraba solo le hice llegar la nota de Hajime-san.- contestó el hombre.

- Muy bien, todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado.- dijo Shishio con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Si me permite decirle señor, noté algo alarmante en la manera de actuar de Battousai.- interrumpió Henya captando la atención de todos los hombres en el lugar.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "alarmante", Henya?- inquirió Soujiro.

- Pues para tratarse de un hombre quien dejó de matar hace ya dos años, aún mantiene latente sus capacidades de Hitokiri. Estoy prácticamente seguro que sabía que lo estaba persiguiendo. Y eso es preocupante, ya que al planear soy completamente sigiloso. Nunca antes alguien se había percatado de mi presencia. En cambio, cuando me encontré sobrevolando los cielos mientras le seguía el paso, de alguna manera él percibió mi olor a pólvora. Comenzó a caminar más despacio y a dirigirse por lugares periféricos. Estaba al tanto de que lo observaba.- sentenció Henya.

- Vaya, vaya. Al parecer Battousai tiene más de una sorpresa escondida para sorprenderme.- dijo Shishio. Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia una venta. Mirando hacia fuera, hacia un reino de asesinos y rebeldes sometidos bajo su poder, dijo con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro:- Esto se pone cada vez más divertido.

* * *

- Realmente no era necesario que me acompañes Kenshin-kun.- dijo Kaoru mirando a cierto pelirrojo de reojo.- La casa del doctor Gensai no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí.

Bajo una hermosa luna llena se abrían paso una joven ojiazul y su escolta Himura Kenshin. Era aún temprano, pero la luna ya había aparecido en el cielo. Sus pasos se lograban escuchar hasta los rincones más recónditos de las calles. Era una noche fría, la cual estremecía a ambos caminantes hasta los huesos. Iluminaban su camino con una pequeña linterna de papel, sin contar la iluminación que proporcionaba la luna y las estrellas del firmamento. Era, sin duda, un paisaje romántico.

- No es una molestia para Sessha acompañarla Kaoru-dono. Al contrario, me gusta caminar de noche y más aún si es en su compañía.- confesó con una bella sonrisa pincelada en su rostro.

Tras el sincero comentario del pelirrojo el corazón de Kaoru dio grandes golpes. Su rostro sonrojó furtivamente, y casi deja caer la lámpara a causa de su reacción. Todavía no lograba comprender la razón por la que le actuaba de esa manera cuando el samurai abría la boca. Se _suponía _que tenía que odiarlo. _No debían_ gustarle los comentarios que hacía pelirrojo… pero aún así le agradaban.

La verdadera razón por la que el ex Hitokiri había decidido acompañar a la joven kendoka, aparte para hacerle compañía, era para protegerla de un posible encuentro con Saito. No iba a permitir que ese hombre se volviera a acercar a cualquier miembro del Dojo Kamiya, y menos a Kaoru. No iba a dejar que un hombre despreciable les arruinara la felicidad a unos jóvenes que habían luchado tanto para alcanzarla.

En ese momento, los personajes encontraron sus miradas, y si pensarlo se detuvieron. Era bastante peculiar la situación que causaban ambos cuando sus ojos se cruzaban. Sentían como si el tiempo y espacio que los rodeaba se detenía. Hipnotizados por la mirada del otro quedaron en silencio. Unos segundos después notaron la manera en que se comportaban, y rápidamente continuaron su camino. Parecía un verdadero juego de niños.

- Etto… ¿Qué te trajo a Tokio Kenshin-kun?- rompió el incómodo silencio la joven kendoka.

- Nada en especial. Tan solo camino sin rumbo fijo, hasta que un día puse pie en esta ciudad.- contestó él.

- Aa, Souka…- murmuró Kaoru cabizbaja.

- ¿Sabe algo Kaoru-dono?- la joven le miró mientras él mantenía su vista fija en el firmamento.- Esta es la primera vez que Sessha se ha quedado _tanto tiempo_ en un mismo lugar.

Los ojos azules de Kaoru reflejaron sorpresa abundante. ¿Cómo era eso posible? El Rurouni tan solo llevaba _dos noches_ junto a ella en el Dojo Kamiya. ¿Nunca antes había estado en un mismo lugar por más de dos noches seguidas? La reciente aseveración del ex Hitokiri puso pensativa a Kaoru. Realmente no sabía nada sobre su persona. Solamente que era la leyenda del Bakumatsu, Battousai Himura; su eterno antagonista.

Lo que la joven tampoco comprendía, era su manera de sentirse cuando se encontraba en compañía de "su persona más odiada". Desde el inconveniente que sufrió en la tarde, las miradas del hombre le causaban leves hormigueos en el estómago. Sus manos le sudaban y su respiración se hacía pesada. ¿A qué se debía tanto nerviosismo repentino? Definitivamente estaba confundida, y detestaba sentirse de ese modo.

- Misao me contó que usted no es de aquí tampoco. ¿De dónde es Kaoru-dono?

- Yo… soy de Kyoto. Después de que mis padres murieron a manos de los patriotas revolucionarios, unos familiares me vendieron a un castillo del Shogunato. No bastó mucho para que el lugar donde trabajaba como sirvienta fuera quemado por los mismos Ishin Shishi.- dijo cabizbaja la joven.

- ¿Dijo los Ishin Shishi, Kaoru-dono? - Kenshin comenzó a sentirse incómodo ante la conversación. Tragó pesadamente y una cierta incomodidad le invadió el cuerpo. Existía una pequeña posibilidad, que él como Battousai haya atacado al castillo que Kaoru describía.

- Hai, para ser más exactos los Choshu (5) Ishin Shishi. Nunca voy a perdonar a esos monstruos que destruyeron toda mi felicidad por completo. No es justo que, a causa de ellos, haya sufrido tanto_. _Los detesto a todos… y más aún a Hitokiri Battousai_. Lo odio_.

En ese momento, el corazón de Kenshin pareció detenerse de golpe. ¿Ella le odiaba? Las últimas palabras emitidas por la ojiazul le hirieron como desgarradoras punzadas en su pobre corazón. Battousai y su grupo de patriotas habían participado en la destrucción de la niñez de una joven tan dulce como Kaoru. Sintió como un escalofrío viajó furtivamente por su espalda. No se sentía capaz de hablar, de abrir la boca. Por un momento el silencio se apoderó de la situación. Lo único que se escuchaba era el chocar de las hojas, que bailaban por el viento de la noche.

- Recuerdo que al salir del castillo envuelto en llamas, no sabía qué hacer. Sin embargo, hubo _alguien_ quien me ayudo. De no haber sido por _esa_ persona, no sé que hubiese sido de mí. Él me dijo que viniera a Tokio.- rompió el silencio Kaoru, mirando hacia el firmamento.

- ¿_Esa_ persona Kaoru-dono?- logró formular Kenshin, tras escuchar el relato que Kaoru le contaba. Sus palabras apenas fueron escuchadas, gracias al tono silencioso en que el hombre habló.

- Hai. Un simple extraño en realidad. Fue la primera persona que se preocupó de mi bienestar y gracias a ello le voy a estar eternamente agradecida. No le pude ver el rostro a causa de la oscuridad de la noche, pero estoy segura que era una _buena persona_. Nunca me voy a olvidar de su nombre… Se llamaba _Shinta._

Kenshin giró su cabeza rápidamente hacia la joven kendoka. Sus profundos ojos violeta se abrieron de par en par, y su rostro surcado por aquella particular cicatriz palideció de golpe. No podía creer lo que recién había escuchado. ¿Shinta? _Ése_ era él. En ese mismo momento, imágenes de su pasado desfilaron en frente de sus ojos: una jovencita escondida tras un armario llena de determinación. Un castillo que ardía bajo la merced de furiosas y hambrientas llamas que parecían tocar el cielo estrellado. La misma joven que había logrado sobrevivir estaba mirando un riachuelo bañado por fervientes luces verdes. Un consejo dado. Un nombre revelado.

¿Era Kaoru la misma jovencita a la que le perdonó la vida hace 2 años atrás? ¿Era ella la única persona a la cual le había confiado su_ verdadero_ nombre, sin razón alguna? No podía creer que el destino los había juntado nuevamente. En ese momento Kenshin divisó la realidad: Por una parte Kaoru le odiaba inconcientemente (al menos eso creía) por ser Battousai Himura. Y por otra parte había sido su salvador en aquellos tiempos de terror tras decirle que vaya a Tokio por su seguridad.

"_- ¿Mi nombre?__... Shinta"-_ escuchó Kenshin decir a la voz de Battousai. Del mismo Hitokiri que le envenenaba el alma.

-**CONTINUARÁ-**

* * *

Glosario:

1-**Kodachi (s): **arma de Aoshi la cual consiste en dos espadas más pequeñas a las normales.

2-**Tadaima: **Estoy de regreso / Ya llegué (a casa).

3-**Okaasan:** dueña de la casa de Geishas, a la que se le llama madre. (Okaasan madre).

4-**Mizuage:** ceremonia que marcaba el paso de Maiko a Geisha. Es cuando una Maiko pierde su virginidad, y los hombres ofrecen grandes cantidades de dinero. El mayor postor tiene el privilegio de obtener el Mizuage de una Maiko.

5-**Choshu Ishin Shishi: **Choshu y Satsuma fueron las dos regiones que primero se levantaron contra el Shogunato. Kenshin era el asesino político del grupo de los Choshu Ishin Shishi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 06**

"**IRONY"**

**Bajo la luna de aquella noche, un desconocido se abre paso, y se interpone en el camino de Kaoru y Kenshin****. Se libra una batalla, en donde Kaoru logra ver parte del temido Battousai… el cual dormía todo este tiempo. **

**Una propuesta de Sanosuke a Kenshin y Aoshi le arruina la noche a Kaoru y Misao… ¿por qué? **

**Entre grandes festejos, nuestro luchador se enterará del destino que le depara a Megumi. ¿Cómo enfrentará aquella amarga verdad?**


	6. Irony

**Hola a todos! Ya estoy devuelta y les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia titulada Korosazu no Rurouni. La historia avanza y con cada capítulo las intenciones de los enemigos y amigos de nuestro Kenshin se hacen más claras. Este capítulo me es muy especial, ya que fue el que más me gustó escribir. Verán los conflictos internos por los que pasan nuestros protagonistas, así como Misao y Aoshi. Pues sí; Aoshi ya entró de lleno a la historia. Y bueno sin nada más que decir, aparte de darle las gracias por los favoritos y sus comentarios, les dejo con la historia. **

* * *

**-K****OROSAZU NO RUOUNI-**

**CAPÍTULO 06**

"**Irony****"**

Abstraído en sus pensamientos Kenshin no emitió palabra alguna. Había dejado de avanzar al lado de Kaoru, y estático revivió su pasado el cual surgía desde lo más profundo de su alma y envenenaba su sangre. Era el peor de los males. ¿Qué clase de juego del destino era este? No le cabía en la mente, que la joven chica que le erizaba la piel con una sola mirada, se tratase de la adolescente a quien le concedió vivir dos años atrás. Nunca iba a olvidarse de la determinación de aquella muchacha, de sus ganas de vivir. Y ahora, después de que ella le confesó que Hitokiri Battousai era la _gran causa de su dolor_ y odio, se entera que por otra parte, Shinta es quien le salvó. ¿Cómo se sentirá él, cada vez que la mirase a los ojos de nuevo? ¿Cómo iba a soportar ser el héroe de Kaoru, si a la vez era su peor pesadilla?

- ¿Daijoubu desu ka (1), Kenshin-kun?- preguntó Kaoru inocentemente. Sabía que su comentario sobre Battousai, le había hecho algún efecto en su manera de actuar del Rurouni. Lo que ella desconocía era que la reacción del pelirrojo también era por aquella revelación; Shinta. Pues, Kaoru no sabía que Battousai y Shinta eran la misma persona.

Su plan continuaba, a pesar de las confusiones por las cuales estaba pasando. Tenía que demostrarle su aborrecimiento. Aunque ahora Kaoru utilizaba el tratar de esa manera a Kenshin como una mera escusa para distanciarse de él. Y es que tenía que admitir que se sentía intrigada por su persona. En lo más profundo de su ser quería llegar a conocerlo, pero sus principios discrepaban con sus intenciones. ¿Qué hacer? Pues continuar e ignorar sus nuevos sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo.

- ¿Oro?- contestó la interrogativa Kenshin, saliendo de su trance.- Hai, daijoubu…

En ese instante, la meditación de Kenshin se vio interrumpida de un momento a otro. Al frente de ellos una figura, la cual _parecía_ _ser_ de una _mujer_ sostenía una gran hoz. Apareció de entre la oscuridad, y silenciosamente se interpuso en el camino de Kenshin y Kaoru. Tras notar que aquella persona poseía un arma, Kenshin detuvo a Kaoru y la apartó del camino. Le indicó con señas que se colocara detrás de él, para así protegerla. La ojiazul no comprendía la repentina actitud del Rurouni, pero no tardó mucho en reparar en aquella otra presencia.

- Ken… Kenshin-kun…- articuló la joven al ver como la sombra humana no se apartaba de su camino.

- No se preocupe, Sessha la va a proteger Kaoru-dono. Tan solo manténgase detrás de mí.- susurró el Rurouni con confianza en su voz, intentando despreocupar a la kendoka.

La persona de la hoz comenzó caminar, disminuyendo la distancia que le separaba del ex Hitokiri. Instantáneamente, Kenshin posó su mano sobre la empuñadura de su katana. Kaoru observó detenidamente los movimientos sigilosos del pelirrojo; no cabía duda alguna de que el tiempo no le había arruinado los instintos de defensa al ex Hitokiri.

Por otra parte, Kenshin sentía cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Sus ojos se estrecharon, y comenzó a leer los movimientos corporales del posible atacante. De pronto se sintió estar reviviendo un momento en su pasado. Las frías y amenazantes noches de Kyoto le habían marcado la vida, y ahora que había luchado para evitar situaciones riesgosas como estas, el escenario parecía repetirse. Su objetivo principal era el proteger a Kaoru… evitando demostrar sus capacidades. Esas _malditas_ capacidades de un asesino.

- Me sorprende que seas _así_. Tengo que admitir que me siento bastante _desilusionado_. No eres como Hajime-san te describió.- dejó expresar una voz la cual aparentaba ser la de una mujer. ¿Pero porqué se refería hacia si mismo como _un hombre_?

- ¿Quién eres?- se limitó a preguntar Kenshin.

La frialdad de la voz de Kenshin, hizo que la piel de Kaoru se erizara. Su postura de despistado había cambiado, y su aparente tranquilidad había desaparecido. Lo que más le había sorprendido a la kendoka era la manera en que se expresaba; casi un susurro, seguido por una tenue, pero amenazante voz. ¿Qué le había pasado al Rurouni de hace pocos minutos atrás?

- La pregunta es… ¿quién eres tú?- contestó la persona desconocida. Su rostro era cubierto por la oscuridad que se generaba por la noche, logrando mantener oculta su identidad. Aquel hombre respondía por el nombre de Kamatari Honjo, un miembro del temido Jupon Gatana.

- ¿Acaso te envió Hajime Saito? ¿Dónde está él?- volvió a formular una pregunta, ignorando la del contrincante.

- No sabría decirtelo en este momento. Es muy escurridizo. Tú debes conocerlo bastante bien; un miembro de los Lobos de Mibu es prácticamente imposible de rastrear después de que desaparece.- dijo mientras movía la hoz que tenía apoyada en su espalda, hacia su rostro. El movimiento se detuvo cuando su arma se encontró con los labios del desconocido y sádicamente, su lengua lamió el contorno del filo.

Tras ver la acción del extraño hombre, Kenshin apretó la empuñadura de su katana y flexionó sus piernas. Kaoru dio unos pasos hacia atrás. ¿De qué estaban hablando los dos hombres? La joven kendoka no comprendía palabra alguna emitida. Ambos eran bastante misteriosos y no hacían más, que intercambiar interrogantes. ¿Quién era Saito Hajime? ¿Por qué Kenshin lo conocía? Y peor aún ¿qué tenía que ver el Shinsengumi en la conversación?

- Kenshin-kun… Será mejor que nos vayamos…- murmuró Kaoru atemorizada. Tomó el Gi de Kenshin y trató de hacer notar su presencia empujando de éste hacia atrás, pero el pelirrojo no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Parecía haberse olvidado de Kaoru por completo.

- ¿Trabajas para él?- inquirió el pelirrojo sin abandonar su postura de sigilo.

- ¡Iie, iie! Yo trabajo para una persona mucho, _mucho_ más importante que un simple subordinado del gobierno. Mi jefe es un hombre lleno de poder y ambiciones.- habló con cierto tono de bipolaridad. Era una persona quien no lograba mantener su postura tranquila por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Nande? ¿De quién hablas?

- Eso no te lo quiero decir.- admitió el extraño con un dedo posado en sus propios labios- Lo que importa más aún es mi misión. Verás, hoy será tu ultimó día de vida Himura… Ba-tou-sai.- susurró el hombre, logrando que sus últimas palabras pasaran desapercibidas por Kaoru, pero no por el aludido.

En seguida el hombre se abalanzó contra el pelirrojo, dando su primer golpe. Kenshin desenvainó su Sakabatou en fracción de segundos, logrando que ambas armas lucieran su brillo en aquella desolada noche. De pronto, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del acero chocar contra el otro. Verdaderos aullidos salían de la boca de ambos hombres, lo que daba cuenta al gran esfuerzo emitido golpe tras golpe. Kaoru se había apartado del lugar de batalla, y pasó a ser tan solo un personaje secundario en aquella situación. La joven kendoka sintió la necesidad de detener al pelirrojo, el cual tras cada sablazo y salto que daba, parecía más y más sumido en la batalla. Un sentimiento de angustia le ahogó el alma. _No quería_ verlo herido.

Tras un golpe el cual pareció ser el final, ambos contrincantes se separaron y tomaron gran distancia uno del otro. La incertidumbre envenenó aquella escena y una importante interrogante salió a flote. ¿Quién había ganado? La respuesta no tardó en llegar. El arma de Kamatari, una Ogama (2), se rompió en dos pedazos. Para su fortuna, tan solo la parte de la cadena se vio dañada, dejando el arma afilada aún posible de blandir.

- ¡Veo que te subestimé!- dijo Kamatari con tono de entretención, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido.

- Te lo volveré a preguntar: ¿para quién trabajas?- formuló Kenshin, con una voz que no demostraba sentimiento alguno.

- Kenshin-kun…- murmuró Kaoru cabizbaja, sin ser escuchada. Temía de las luchas. Las detestaba. No quería volver a presenciar una matanza de nuevo. Y por muy dentro de ella, no quería que el Rurouni salga herido. Para su pesar, parecía que aquel taciturno Rurouni había abandonado la faz de la tierra, dándole paso en la batalla a un temerario luchador. Era la primera vez que veía un destello de Hitokiri Battousai salir a flote.

- Ya te dije que no hablaré sobre eso. No insistas.- recriminó el hombre de la hoz, obviando a Kaoru.

- No eres un asaltante común. Tienes un jefe, estás conectado a Saito y probablemente perteneces a un grupo élite de asesinos. Me sorprende que te atrevas a andar por las calles con un arma de esa magnitud. Debes imponer bastante miedo o respeto para actuar con tanta naturalidad y manejar un arma de ese tamaño como si nada. ¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar Kenshin.

- Veo que no dejarás de preguntármelo. ¿No es así? Pareces bastante preocupado por quién te persigue y quién no. ¿Es que acaso temes a ser alcanzado por _tu pasado_?- le incitó Kamatari.

- Kenshin…- susurró la joven con sus manos empuñadas.

- Soy Honjo Kamatari… y pertenezco al Jupon Gatana del señor Shishio.- le reveló el hombre con una sádica sonrisa curvando su rostro.

En ese instante un silencio se apoderó de la escena. Lo único que se escuchaba era el soplar del viento chocando contra las copas de los árboles. Ambos, Kenshin y Kaoru abrieron de par en par sus ojos. ¿Por qué Shishio quería envió a uno de sus temidos matones, para encargarse de Kenshin? El pelirrojo no comprendía qué era lo que el jefe de la Yakuza Japonesa buscaba en él. Más le preocupó aún, el saber que Hajime Saito estaba vinculado a la Yakuza.

- Ikuso (3).- musitó Kamatari blandiendo la hoja de su Ogama.

El joven de la Yakuza corrió en dirección del pelirrojo, abalanzando su Ogama. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Kaoru, al ver que la batalla amenazaba con reanudarse. No quería verlos pelear. No deseaba que ninguno saliera herido. Intentó de gritar, pero la voz no salía por su boca. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se convertía en una especia de cárcel para su voz. Por más que quería detenerlos, no conseguía recobrar fuerzas para hacerse notar. Se había convertido nuevamente en una víctima de la angustia.

- ¡KENSHIN!- vociferó la muchacha, logrando despertar al ex Hitokiri de su trance.- Ya basta, no continúen luchando… Onegai…

- Ka…Kaoru-dono…- se sorprendió el pelirrojo al notar el rostro de la muchacha. Por un momento se le había olvidado lo mucho que ella despreciaba las batallas. También había dejado de lado su intención de no demostrarle sus habilidades a Kaoru. Lamentablemente se había dejado llevar por el éxtasis que le proporcionaba la batalla.

Para sorpresa de Kamatari, su contrincante enfundó su Sakabatou y se dirigió hacia la joven ojiazul quien recién había aullado su nombre. Ésta subió su mirada, para encontrarse con un sonriente pelirrojo de ojos violeta. Había vuelto a ser el despistado y alegre Rurouni de siempre. Ya no era _la aproximación_ a Battousai de hace minutos atrás.

- Arigato Kaoru-dono.- dijo él, provocando una bella sonrisa en la aludida.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Continuarás con la batalla o escaparás?- quiso saber Kamatari, desilusionado.

- Dile a Saito que si desea algo de mi, no involucre más a estas personas. Si vuelven a acercarse a la familia del Dojo Kamiya, como lo hizo con Misao, lo van a lamentar.- contestó Kenshin dándole la espalda.

Enseguida comenzó a caminar junto a Kaoru y así fue como las sombras de la noche los devoraron. Dejando a Kamatari solo en aquel sendero desierto.

* * *

- ¡Ittai (4)!- masculló la joven Onmitsu, al sentir el efecto del alcohol sobre su brazo.

- Eso te pasa por estar metiéndote en problemas, baka.- le increpó Sanosuke quien le observaba tendido sobre el suelo.

- Sano, mantén tu boca cerrada, que estoy trabajando.- dijo un hombre de cuerpo fornido y mirada tan tajante como la hoja de una katana.

Aoshi Shinomori había llegado al Dojo, después de haber sido llamado por Kaoru y el nuevo miembro, Kenshin. Como ya era tarde, decidió ir él en ayuda de Misao, y no su tío. Él no era un doctor, ni nada por el estilo. Tan solo había aprendido de su tío. Más bien, Aoshi Shinomori era un luchador. Especialista en el uso de kodachis, no había nadie en Tokio que le pudiera vencer cuando llegaba la hora de la batalla.

Alumbrados por la tenue luz de las lámparas de fuego, se disponía a curar la herida de Misao. Entre sus manos sostenía el delicado, y aún así fuerte, brazo de la joven líder Onni. Podía sentir su dulce aroma rozarle la nariz, estremeciéndole el cuerpo entero. Sí, sentía bastante afecto por aquella joven que demandaba tanta atención. Aún así, debía acallar tanto cariño y hasta amor que sentía por ella. Era impropio para un hombre que rondaba 20 años y más, tener esos tipos de sentimientos hacia una joven de 16.

- ¡No fue mi culpa que un policía psicópata me anduviera persiguiendo por las calles!- reprochó Misao, intentando golpear a su amigo.

- No te muevas tanto Misao.- volvió a decir Aoshi.

- Gomen.- se calló ruborizada Misao.

Se le hacía difícil actuar tranquila, esa no era su personalidad. Se concentró en las curaciones de Aoshi. Cerró sus verdes ojos por un momento, para enfocarse en el tacto del hombre. Sus manos eran ásperas, pero aún así le agradaba su roce. Tras cada caricia cometida por él, su corazón parecía escapársele del pecho. Un rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, delatándole el nerviosismo que experimentaba ante los ojos de Aoshi.

- Ustedes dos si que se tardaron en ir en busca de Shinomori. ¿Qué les retrasó tanto?- quiso saber Sano, dirigiendo su pregunta a Kenshin y Kaoru.

Ambos se encontraban en una esquina de la habitación. No habían mencionado palabra alguna después de haber llegado. Era obvio que algo les había ocurrido en el trayecto del Dojo a la casa de Gensai, pero ninguno de los dos había hecho referencia a su encuentro. Por supuesto que la pregunta les desconcertó de un momento a otro, ya que cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos y meditaciones.

- ¿Oro?... Lo que pasó…- comenzó a articular Kenshin, pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por Kaoru.

- No pasó nada fuera de lo común Sanosuke. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Kenshin giró su mirada hacia la muchacha de cabello azabache. Se extrañó tras escuchar las palabras de Kaoru. ¿Por qué había mentido? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

Bajó su mirada volvió a sus pensamientos. Sus ojos color violeta reposaron la vista sobre sus manos que tenía abiertas. No despegaba la vista de ellas. Una y otra vez se preguntaba el porqué no pudo contenerse en la batalla contra Kamatari, el miembro del Jupon Gatana. No comprendía la razón por la que olvidó tan rápido la presencia de Kaoru y porqué se dejó llevar por el éxtasis que le causó enfrentarse contra un enviado de Saito. Si, Saito. Ése era otro problema que se agregaba a su lista. ¿Qué tenía él que ver con Shishio, el líder de la Yakuza? No lograba comprender qué era lo que quería Shishio de él, y porqué se había fijado en un simple Rurouni como él. Ahora tenía que estar más atento que nunca, y debía hallar la manera de escapar del Dojo, para que no salgan heridos por su culpa.

También se sentía angustiado por el hecho de que Kaoru le odiaba por haber sido Battousai. No, estaba equivocado. Ese no era el mayor de sus problemas. Se le había olvidado que también era una persona a la cual ella admiraba; Shinta. ¡Qué amarga ironía! No era capaz ni digno de mirar a la mujer que le odiaba, admiraba y le hizo volver a la realidad después de su acercamiento a Battousai. Pero a pesar de sentirse indigno de acercarse a ella, le era imposible dejar de dedicarle miradas furtivas. Le era insostenible el no hablarle. No era capaz de abandonar a aquella mujer que, con tan poco tiempo de haberla conocido, había causado estragos en su vida.

Por otro lado, Kaoru continuaba realizando acciones, las cuales ni ella comprendía. ¿No se suponía que detestaba al Rurouni hasta lo más profundo de su corazón? Aún así no pudo evitar ayudarle ante la pregunta de Sano. Despegó su mirada de su amigo y cerró los ojos. Intentó enfocarse en sus sentimientos. _Odio._ Ésa era la única palabra que se decía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Seguía auto-convenciéndose que su percepción hacia él no había cambiado. Pero en lo más íntimo de su ser, sentía una leve felicidad al ver que el pelirrojo no había salido herido tras la batalla contra el hombre de la hoz.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir.- interrumpió a todos Sano, levantándose del suelo.

- ¿Nande? ¿A dónde te diriges a estas horas de la noche Sanosuke?- quiso saber preocupada Kaoru.

- Voy a salir a beber con mis amigos. ¿Quieres venir Kenshin?- dijo Sano exaltando a más de una persona tras su pregunta.

- ¿Oro?- contestó el sin comprender a Sano.

- Me dirijo a una casa de Té. ¡La mejor de todas! Habrá cantidades extraordinarias de Sake. Y mujeres hermosas por doquier. ¡Es el paraíso amigo mío!- agregó el luchador con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en su rostro.

Kaoru miró atenta al despistado Rurouni. ¿Iría el pelirrojo al 'templo de la perdición'? Por más que sentía un impulso enorme de interponerse en sus ideas, no podía decir nada. Sería bastante hipócrita de su parte tratar mal al Rurouni, y después pedirle que se quedara en casa y que no saliera con Sanosuke. ¿¡Qué le estaba pasando?!

- Hai. Me vendría bien distraerme por un tiempo.- declaró Kenshin, levantándose con su katana en mano.

El semblante de Kaoru reflejaba impresión. Literalmente estaba boquiabierta. Sintió como su corazón se recogió cuando el Rurouni pasó a su lado para encaminarse al umbral de la puerta acompañado por Sanosuke. Y todo eso lo tenía que vivir en un tortuoso silencio.

Misao reparó de inmediato en la reacción de su amiga kendoka. Su rostro pedía a gritos la detención del Rurouni. Era la primera vez que veía a Kaoru actuar de esa manera. Observó fijamente cómo Kaoru desviaba su mirada del pelirrojo, mientras él y Sano intercambiaban palabras antes de marcharse. De tanto en tanto, la joven kendoka le dedicaba miradas clandestinas, mientras trataba de pasar desapercibida. Fallando, claro está, en su intento. También notó en como su amiga disimulaba una falsa sonrisa, mientras trataba de no prestarle atención al hombre en cuestión. Le pareció un tanto divertido el ver a Kaoru en esa posición. Pero aquella escena no le causaría tanta gracia por mucho más tiempo.

Aoshi terminó de vendar el brazo de la joven Onmitsu. A pesar de haber acabado con su trabajo, la mano del hombre de ojos tan fríos como el hielo seguía tocando el brazo de Misao. Ambos encontraron sus miradas en ese momento. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. Parecía que estaban completamente solos en la habitación.

- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros Shinomori?- interrumpió Sano nuevamente.

Tras la pregunta del luchador, Aoshi apartó sus manos del cuerpo de Misao.

- ¿A la casa de Té contigo y Himura? Me parece bien.- contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ahora había llegado el turno de Misao. No podía creer cómo Aoshi Shinomori había accedido a salir con el par de estúpidos de sus amigos. Y ahora le tocaba a ella el sentirse profundamente celosa. Aoshi estaría junto bellas mujeres bebiendo Sake. Hermosas Geishas, las cuales le ganaban en bellaza y delicadez. ¡Maldición!

- No nos esperen despiertas chicas.- esas fueron las palabras de consuelo por parte de Sanosuke.

Así fue como los tres hombres sucumbieron bajo la tentación de la noche. Licor, mujeres y diversión. Ésa era la mezcla perfecta para llamar la atención de hasta los hombres más serios y respetables en la ciudad de Tokio. Y era la mezcla más amarga para Kaoru y Misao.

* * *

Habían pasado largas horas, pero las fuertes carcajadas y música tradicional no parecían desistir en la casa de Té más popular y concurrida de todas. Hermosas mujeres servían Sake y entretenían con sus grandiosas habilidades. En un salón común se encontraba la mayor cantidad de hombres. Muchos ya borrachos y otros no tanto, disfrutaban cada minuto en aquel lugar.

Un rumor no tardó en recorrer al local. Se decía que parte de la Yakuza se encontraba en el edificio. Aquel chisme llegó obviamente a donde Kenshin y sus amigos disfrutaban de la entretención. Pero poco les duró la preocupación, ya que el alcohol había causado estragos en el pelirrojo y en el sobrino de Gensai también. Como no estaban acostumbrados a beber tanto alcohol en una noche, habían sido fáciles víctimas de los efectos del Sake. Ambos se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, semi-inconcientes. Al contrario de ellos, Sanosuke la estaba pasando de maravilla todavía. No estaba del todo borracho, por lo que decidió seguir pasándola bien.

- ¡Mira que hermosura Sano!- comentó un amigo, Katsu, ya bastante ebrio.

Sanosuke se dio vuelta y la vio; ante sus ojos presenció a la Geisha más bella de todas. Parecía haber sido creada por ángeles. Cuando entró, la bulla fue cesando poco a poco. La Geisha había robado todas las miradas del salón. Caminaba con delicadeza y sonreía en todo momento. Sano reparó en la actitud de la mujer por bastante tiempo. Por más que sonriera, había en ella un dejo de tristeza en cada movimiento que hacía. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y cada vez que se encontraba sola, suspiraba acongojada.

- ¡Deja de mirarla Sano! _Esa_ no está a nuestra altura amigo.- le dijo Katsu mientras bebía Sake.

- ¿A qué te refieres Katsu?- preguntó sin comprender las palabras de su amigo.

- ¿No la reconoces? Ella es una de las Flores de Cerezo. La Maiko que se convertirá pronto en Geisha. Si mal no recuerdo su nombre es Megumi Takani…

- ¿¡Nande?! ¿A qué te refieres con que se convertirá en una Geisha?- preguntó Sanosuke, temeroso de escuchar la respuesta.

- ¿No te enteraste? Vaya, me sorprendes Sano. ¡Es un rumor que anda dando vueltas desde hace unos días por todo Tokio! Megumi está siendo ofrecida al mayor postor. Es una verdadera batalla la que hay para obtener el Mizuage de Megumi.

Tras escuchar las últimas palabras de Katsu, el cuerpo de Sanosuke se heló por completo. Dirigió su mirada hacia la Maiko, quien se mantenía entristecida. Al verla rodeada de hombres, por muy dentro de él comenzó a nacer un sentimiento de celos. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera, si él era el novio de su hermana?

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Glosario:

1-**Daijoubu desu ka:** ¿Estás bien?

2-**Ogama:** arma de Kamatari. Consiste en una hoz gigante con una cadena del otro lado.

3-**Ikuso:** Vamos/ Adelante.

4-**Ittai: **expresión de dolor_. ¡Ouch!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 07**

"**TRUTH"**

**Sanosuke decidido a aclarar asuntos con Megumi va en su búsqueda. Pero una mujer con ojos bañados en lágrimas los separará. ¿Por qué lloraba Yumi Komagata? **

**Un encuentro con miembros del Jupon Gatana pone alerta a Kaoru, quien sola se ve enfrentada a una posible batalla con ellos. ¿Qué querrán ellos de Kaoru? ¿Y cómo escapará la kendoka de aquella situación?**

**Yumi le rebela una cruda realidad a Megumi, dejando claro cual es su lugar. Peor aún, otra noticia afectará a la joven Maiko, a quien le anuncian la fecha del día en el cual comenzará su vida como Geisha. **

**Como muestra de poder y soberbia Shishio Makoto ingenia un plan en contra de Sanosuke. ¿Qué le hará a nuestro luchador? **


	7. Truth

**Hola a todos! Bueno lo prometido es deuda, y aquí les traigo mi nuevo capítulo 'Truth'. ¿Por qué el nombre? Pues lean ustedes, y lo sabrán! Muchísimas gracias por leerme, he recibido muchos hits y no sabes lo feliz que me hace que lean mi historia. Si no entienden algo, o tienen alguna duda me dejan un review y les respondo ;)! Hasta la próxima. **

* * *

**-K****OROSAZU NO RUOUNI-**

**CAPÍTULO 07**

**"Truth"**

El constante bullicio del ambiente no logró devolver a Sanosuke de su impresión. Y es que las últimas palabras mencionadas por su amigo aún le retumbaban en la cabeza. De su rostro se preservía melancolía. A pesar de estar disfrutando de aquella prometedora noche, ante la noticia sobre Megumi, todo pareció desmoronarse frente a sus ojos.

- Iie… no puede ser verdad.- intentó de convencerse el luchador.

- Pues lo es Sano. Estoy completamente seguro que Megumi se convertirá en una de las Geishas más solicitadas en todo Japón. Si ya lo es siendo una simple Maiko, ¡Imagínate cómo será cuando ejerza como Geisha!- agregó su amigo mientras bebía más Sake.

En ese instante Sanosuke se levantó de la mesa sin titubear. Emprendió camino hacia la Megumi, dejando de lado a Kenshin con Aoshi quienes se encontraban tumbados en el suelo a causa del fuerte licor que habían bebido. Sin despegar su triste mirada de la Maiko, a cada paso que daba más corta se hacía la distancia que los separaba. Él necesitaba escuchar aquella horrenda información de sus propios labios. Aquellos dulces labios que le correspondían a él. La observó detenidamente: estaba rodeada por varios hombre y le iba a ser difícil apartarla de todos esos sujetos. Eran bestias asquerosas que tan solo requerían de Megumi por una frívola noche de servicios. Nada más la utilizaban. Él no era de esa naturaleza. Jamás sería capaz de hacerle ese tipo de acciones a tal mujer como Megumi.

Poco a poco un sentimiento de celos le fue invadiendo en cuerpo y alma. Nunca antes había experimentado tal sensación. Le era profundamente incómoda, y le hizo meditar bien sobre sus acciones. ¿¡Qué estaba haciendo?! Él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella. No podía pedirle explicaciones a una mujer que no le pertenecía. Su carrera hacia ella se fue deteniendo mientras pensamientos de esa estirpe se aventuraban por su mente. Ahora se sentía de hablarle, de mirarla… ella no le correspondía. A pesar de haberla besado, él no era nadie importante en su vida. Y esa idea le destrozaba el corazón sin consuelo alguno.

La joven Maiko subió su mirada y se encontró con la del luchador observándole desde lejos. Tenía una expresión de confusión adornándole el rostro. El corazón de Megumi se comprimió al ver aquel semblante taciturno. Ella deseaba estar junto a él, no acompañada de esos horribles hombres que estaban dispuestos a pagar por ella, por su pureza. Después de todo Megumi detestaba su estilo de vida y añoraba libertad. Una libertad que presumía podía obtener junto a Sanosuke.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz que le llamó. Al darse vuelta se encontró con el rostro de su hermana. Sus llamativos ojos parecían derramarse junto al maquillaje que había corrido por sus mejillas acompañado de opacas lágrimas. Lágrimas ahora secas y contaminadas por el maquillaje qu traía puesto. Ella le abrazó inmediatamente, hasta que logró calmarse tras un largo suspiro.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió Oneesan?- preguntó instantáneamente Megumi separándose de su hermana.

- ¡Es que lo odio Megumi-chan! _¿Cómo_ me pudo hacer eso a mi?- emitió sin ser comprendida por su joven hermana.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿De quién hablas Yumi?

- ¡Pues de Shishio, por supuesto! ¿¡Puedes creer que él vino por mí hasta esta casa de Té, y ahora no deja de mirar a otras Geishas que le llaman la atención?!

Pero la joven Geisha se distrajo, ya que se había percatado de la presencia de Sanosuke en el lugar. Rápidamente se limpió el rostro y una peculiar sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Una sonrisa astuta acompañada por una mirada igual. Y es que Yumi era conocida por ser una mujer oportunista y bastante orgullosa. A ella no le gustaba perder en ningún tipo de ocasiones, y ahora haría lo posible para salir aventajada de aquella situación.

Sanosuke se acercó a ambas hermanas, pero no despegó su mirada en la menor de ellas. La razón era por la indescriptible belleza de Megumi. Había algo en su rostro, que a pesar de estar acompañado por melancolía, no lograba opacar aquel hermoso destello de pureza.

- ¡Sanosuke! No sabes lo mucho que deseaba verte. Eres justo lo que necesito en este momento.- mintió descaradamente la Geisha.

La verdad era que nada más había visto a Sanosuke como un escape de aquel lugar. Una manera de sentirse querida y tomada en cuenta. Hasta pensó en que sería una gran forma de demostrarle a Shishio que ella también podía comportarse de esa manera. Sanosuke le serviría como herramienta de celos, y por supuesto, para pasarla bien.

- No me digas.- comentó el muchacho decepcionado al ver que tendría que separarse de Megumi a causa de su hermana.

- ¿Porqué no nos marchamos de este detestable lugar y nos vamos a un sitio más privado? Ya sabes, un lugar donde no haya tanto bullicio y gente detestable. ¿Qué me dices?

Sanosuke tan solo miró a Megumi, quien desvió sus ojos del luchador vívidamente. Algo en su interior parecía destrozarse, tras escuchar las palabras de su joven hermana. Esa voz que a Megumi hizo volver a la realidad: ella no era la novia de Sanosuke, su hermana mayor lo era. Y peor aún, ella no tenía derecho siquiera el imaginarse al luchador como una vía de escape, de libertad. Tenía muy presente que en ese momento sus ojos desvelaban sus verdaderas emociones, por lo que decidió evitar contacto visual con Sanosuke.

- Etto… ¿Realmente te quieres ir Yumi?- preguntó Sanosuke con un tono de discrepancia.

- Hai. Llévame a cualquier parte, como solías hacerlo antes. ¡Es que ya no quiero estar más en este lugar Sanosuke!- insistió Yumi.

- Está bien, vamos.- contestó poco animado el aludido.

Tras la aceptación del luchador, Megumi no pudo evitar desilusionarse. A pesar de haberlo previsto esa fue una reacción la cual no pudo evitar que ocurriese. Aún así, gracias a su orgullosa personalidad, levantó su cabeza y miró fijamente a Sanosuke. Como si de una máscara se tratase, la joven Maiko esbozó una sonrisa de alegría la cual heló por completo al luchador. Era una expresión de felicidad, la cual ocultaba todo tipo de melancolía. Claro está que el hombre tan solo percibió la expresión de satisfacción por parte de Megumi.

- Me parece genial la idea Yumi. Al fin podrán pasar tiempo juntos y yo no tendré que _intervenir_ _más_. ¡Ya era hora pues me estaba empezando a aburrir de hacerlo! Hacen bien el divertirse, y más aún si es con la persona a quien _amas_. ¡Estoy tan contenta por ustedes!- comentó Megumi, ocultando el sarcasmo en sus palabras. Le salió tan natural aquella emoción, que ambos aludidos pensaron que decía la verdad.

- Megumi…- agregó Yumi sin comprender del todo la reacción de su hermana. Ella no amaba a Sanosuke, y creía que su hermana lo tenía claro.

Sanosuke tan solo guardó silencio. Un amargo hermetismo que le dolió hasta los huesos. Sintió como un nudo se le formó en la garganta, el cual le imposibilitaba el transmitir palabras. Se había sorprendido en gran manera por la forma de actuar de Megumi. Él nunca pensó que aquellas palabras de gozo y júbilo salieran de su boca. ¿Es que acaso se había olvidado tan rápido de aquel beso que compartieron? Además él tenía claro que no amaba a Yumi. De ser así ello sería en lo único que le ocuparía la mente durante el día. Pero él solo pensaba en Megumi.

- Bueno pues, yo me tengo que marchar. Hoy es una noche bastante especial para mí. Y veo que hay hombres que me están llamando. Sayonara.- indicó Megumi, quien se volteó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la de su hermana y Sano.

Sanosuke y Yumi se dirigieron hacia la salida del lugar. Justo antes de cruzar el umbral se volteó para obtener una última vista de la Maiko. Ésta ni se percató de su presencia. El luchador se vio interrumpido por Yumi, quien le tomó por la mano en señal para que continuara caminando. Rendido y suspirando abandonó el lugar dejando de lado todas sus inquietudes que quería resolver.

- ¿A dónde va tu hermana dulzura?- preguntó un hombre de aspecto extraño. Su cabello rubio estaba en punta y mantenía en todo momento un ojo cerrado. Traía consigo varias espadas, y una le rodeaba el torso. Su nombre era Sawagejou Cho, uno de los temibles Jupon Gatana.

- No tengo ni la menor idea, y para ser franca, no me interesa.- contestó Megumi ignorando por completo el interrogatorio de aquel extraño.

- A Shishio-sama no le va a gustar para nada la actitud de tu hermana, dulzura.- agregó mientras bebía Sake.

- Primero que nada, poco me importa lo que le quita el sueño a tu querido "Shishio-sama". Segundo; no me llames dulzura. Me das asco.- dijo Megumi entre enfado y sarcasmo.

La indomable Maiko se volteó dándole la espalda al hombre del Jupon Gatana. Bien sabía de qué tipo de persona se trataba, y ahora no quería lidiar con los problemas de Yumi. Ya tenía bastante con los propios. En ese momento recordó la actitud de aparente indiferencia que había mantenido Sanosuke durante su conversación de hace unos minutos. Tras cada memoria se avecinaba por su cabeza, una sensación de ahogo y desgarro sintió en su interior. Cristalinas muestras de tristeza se aventuraron por sus blancas maquilladas mejillas.

- No llores dulzura. Yo estoy aquí para ti, si es que deseas que te consuele.- le susurró Cho al oído.

- No estoy llorando. Y si es que necesitara consuelo, tú serías la última persona en el universo a quien recurriría… "dulzura".- respondió irónica Megumi, mientras se alejaba del hombre.

Continuó sirviendo Sake con una sonrisa esbozada en su fino y delicado rostro, a pesar de estar sintiendo una cruel amargura por dentro. La actuación debía continuar, ya que su profesión lo ameritaba. Después de todo, esa noche sería una muy importante en la definición de su futuro. Su maldito futuro.

* * *

El sol había hecho acto de presencia hace ya muchas horas. Los infinitos rayos del sol lograban filtrarse por cualquier espacio. A pesar del paisaje casi veraniego, el ambiente era más bien helado. Kaoru se abría paso entre las otoñales y coloridas hojas caídas por el invierno. Era un sendero bastante desabitado, a causa de su localidad periférica y también por lo temprano que era. La ojiazul había salido a hacer unas diligencias y ahora caminaba en dirección del Dojo. Había ido a obtener especias que ayudaran a los dos hombres de la casa a sobrellevar su resaca. Y es que habían llegado bastante tarde después de las festividades.

Esa era una de las razones de su mal temperamento. ¿¡Qué se creían?! Estaba bien el salir, ¿pero haber llegado a altas horas de la noche? Más extraño aún era que ambos, Sanosuke y Kenshin, habían llegado en forma separada. El pelirrojo había llegado primero, y bastante ebrio por lo demás. Kaoru lo notó de inmediato cuando el ex Hitokiri había pasado a llevar varias cosas en el camino a su dormitorio, logrando despertarla de su profundo sueño. Por otro lado, el luchador había llegado en la mañana. ¿Por qué habían llegado separados, si se habían marchado juntos? Esa era una incógnita que llevaba un buen tiempo rondando por la mente de Kaoru. No entendía cómo los hombres encontraban divertido el salir a una simple casa de Té, donde hay bullicio, gente ebria… y mujeres hermosas. Sí, ese era un punto que sin saber, le había importado toda la noche. Y no era que estaba celosa, ni mucho menos temerosa. Por ella que Kenshin se juntara con todas las Geishas del mundo si quisiera. Pero, ¿por qué solo le incomodaba el caso de Kenshin?

A causa de sus incómodos pensamientos, la joven no notó que poco a poco, se iba introduciendo por un sendero colmado de árboles. En ese lugar los rayos del sol a penas se podían ver. De pronto sintió pasos que se aproximaban a su espalda. La experta kendoka se detuvo abruptamente y la persona que la seguía pasó a golpearle por la espalda. Había sido, aparentemente, un simple incidente. Kaoru tuvo al frente de sus ojos a un extraño personaje. Vestía ropas bastante descuidadas, ambos ojos estaban vendados. Tenía bigote bastante cuidado, pero aún así parecía un mendigo. Inmediatamente notó que no lo era, ya que iba acompañado por otro hombre. El segundo escondía su rostro tras un gran sombrero alargado hacia los lados. ¿Quiénes eran?

- Sumimasen.- dijo Kaoru.

- Iie. Discúlpeme usted a mi señorita. ¿Está herida?- preguntó el hombre de ojos vendados.

Por la manera de moverse del hombre, la ojiazul concluyó que se trataba de un ciego. Él parecía tratar de averiguar el lugar donde ella se encontraba. Le pareció incómodamente extraño cómo el segundo hombre con el sombrero guardaba silencio. Lo único que Kaoru podía verle eran sus labios, y estos guardaban una sádica sonrisa.

- Hai, daijoubu.

Tras escuchar la respuesta de Kaoru, el hombre cambió totalmente su postura. Una extraña expresión sigilo se apoderó de él. Ahora se veía más astuto y peligroso. ¿La razón? Kaoru la desconocía, pero de lo que estaba segura era que aquel hombre inspiraba temor.

- Era de esperar que te encontraras bien. Siendo una de las mejores mujeres en el kendo, tienes una muy buena resistencia. Aunque claro que el kendo no es arte comparado con mi estilo Shinganu (1). Verás, yo soy bastante bueno cuando se trata de ver con los _ojos del corazón_.

Fue el corazón de Kaoru el que se heló por completo tras escuchar la declaración del ciego. ¿Cómo sabía él que Kaoru era una kendoka? Comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás mientras su corazón parecía salirle del pecho. Estaba asustada, por supuesto. Afrontaba una situación bastante arriesgada, con hombres desconocidos. Y ella ni siquiera tenía un bokken para utilizarlo como defensa. Sus profundos ojos se dirigieron hacia el hombre del sombrero. Éste continuaba con su horrible sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. En ese momento vio como su lengua recorrió sus labios cruelmente.

Ahí fue cuando recordó esa acción en el pasado: el hombre de la hoz. Ese hombre vestido como mujer, Kamatari Honjo era su nombre. Y lo peor de todo era, que se trataba de uno de los hombres de Shishio. ¿Qué haría en esta situación tan inesperada?

- Sé perfectamente que son miembros del Jupon Gatana ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?- inquirió Kaoru ocultando el temor que experimentaba.

- ¡Sonna! Y yo que pensé que al ocultar mi rostro con este horrendo sombrero no descubrirías mi verdadera identidad.- contestó incrédulo Kamatari mientras se quitaba su disfraz.

A su vez el hombre de ojos vendados también se despojó de su disfraz. Quedó en descubierto una impactante realidad ante los ojos de Kaoru. Toda la vestimenta del hombre consistía en un traje azul, adornado con innumerables ojos estampados. Él era la leyenda; Usui Ounuma un sanguinario asesino que luchaba gracias a los ojos del corazón. Kaoru experimentó temor, pero más que nada asco hacia aquellos horrendos hombres que habían sucumbido ante el poder del inframundo. Eran almas vendidas al diablo. A un demonio llamado Shishio Makoto.

- ¿A qué viene tanta repugnancia hacia nosotros jovencita?- preguntó Usui leyendo sus movimientos gracias a sus astutas percepciones de movimiento.

- Es que el estar en presencia de escorias como ustedes me pone de mal humor.- contestó ella sarcástica.

- ¿Tan repugnantes somos? Te sorprendería el notar todas las similitudes que compartes con el Jupon Gatana, muchacha.- dijo Kamatari bastante serio.

- ¿¡De qué hablan?! No hay nada que gente como ustedes y yo podamos compartir.- refutó Kaoru cada vez con más nerviosismo.

- Primero que nada ambos estamos en contra del gobierno Meiji. Deberías considerar unirte al Jupon Gatana. Serías de gran ayuda a las tropas de Shishio. Me han informado que eres una maestra cuando se trata de kendo. Tus sentimientos que guardas contra las reformas de la nueva Era te hacen igual a nosotros. El odio es un elemento bastante destructor, pero a la vez puede unir hasta a los polos más opuestos.- trató de convencerle Usui.

- Te equivocas, no hay nada que nos pueda a unir. Ustedes son asesinos de sangre fría. Demonios sin compasión que blanden sus armas en bien propio, ignorando las reglas establecidas. Ustedes no tienen moral, son unos asesinos.- agregó la joven kendoka decidida.

- ¿Pero de qué hablas muchacha? Si tú misma te has _enamorado_ de uno. Su nombre es Battousai. ¿Lo recuerdas?- inquirió Kamatari causando en estragos en la mente Kaoru.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, cuando la imagen del Hitokiri se le vino a la mente. El recuerdo de hace dos años; un Kenshin de ojos ámbar el cual sentenció a sus amigas a muerte. Luego recordó al hombre luchando contra Kamatari aquella noche, donde él casi vuelve a ser un asesino. ¿Cómo era posible amar a un hombre que masacraba las vidas? Era absurdo. Pero aún así aquella incómoda duda se instaló en su conciencia.

- Iie… te equivocas… yo no…- titubeó la joven mientras daba pasos hacia atrás.

En ese instante se vieron interrumpidos por pasos que se acercaban. Los dos miembros del Jupon Gatana se miraron con astucia. Sabían que era hora de marcharse, de no hacerlo así podían comprometer su misión. Por otro lado, aquella era la oportunidad que tenía Kaoru para salir ilesa del encuentro, por lo que sintió un gran alivio en su interioro. Claro estaba que la huída de los hombres no iba a ser simple. Antes de marcharse Usui se acercó a Kaoru y le agarró bruscamente del rostro en forma de amenaza.

- No te has salvado. Todavía tengo una misión que cumplir muchacha. Te estaré vigilando.- fue lo que le susurró al oído.

Los hombres desaparecieron repentinamente del lugar. Parecían haber sido absorbidos por las sombras que causaban los árboles. A su vez, la muchacha cayó rendida al suelo. Con su respiración agitada y sus manos temblando, trataba de encontrarle un motivo racional a aquel encuentro. ¿Por qué los hombres de Shishio le estaban persiguiendo? Levantó su mirada y, sorpresivamente, se encontró con un rostro conocido. Era Yahiko, quien había ido en su búsqueda. Al verlo un gesto de tranquilidad se reflejó en su rostro. Estaba feliz de verlo.

* * *

Horas habían transcurrido desde que la joven Maiko había abierto los ojos. Ya era medio día, pero aún así seguía tendida sobre su Futon. En silencio repasaba todos los acontecimientos de la noche pasada. Aquella noche en la que tuvo que demostrar que valía la pena el que pagaran altos precios por su Mizuage. Donde tuvo que confirmar que era una de las tantas damas de la noche, pero sin duda por la que más valía la pena pagar. Más que nada recordaba a Sanosuke. Un luchador, quien con una expresión en sus ojos nunca antes vista aparentaba tristeza y sosiego. Aquella mirada que le heló el corazón. Esa postura de poca importancia que mantuvo durante su conversación.

Le dolía más que nada el estar sufriendo por un hombre que había escapado con su hermana. Detestaba estar en esa posición. Megumi Takani no era de esas mujeres que sufrían por un hombre, sino al revés: ellos sufrían a causa de ella. En un intento de olvidar sus meditaciones se levantó y se vistió con un bello kimono. En aquel instante su hermana mayor llegó sin previo aviso.

- ¿Dónde has estado Oneesan?- preguntó extrañada Megumi.

- ¡En una de las mejores noches de mi vida, Megumi-chan!- suspiró Yumi mientras se paseaba por la habitación.

Aquellas palabras atacaron el corazón de la joven Maiko, como si de centenares de cuchillos se tratase. Ella no quería escuchar. No deseaba que sus temores con respecto a Sanosuke sean confirmados. Estaba dispuesta a salir del cuarto enseguida, pero su hermana la detuvo.

- Megumi, deberías alegrarte por tu hermana mayor.- agregó entre carcajadas. Yumi tenía "ese algo" en la mirada, el cual delataba que sus propósitos ocultos.

- ¿A si? ¿Y a qué se debe tanto entusiasmo Yumi? Yo pensé que estabas deprimida a causa de Shishio.- contestó sarcástica la menor mientras revisaba su maquillaje con desinterés.

- Pues el simple hecho de haber pasado _una noche_ espectacular con Sanosuke hace que me olvide de toda amargura. ¡Y es que no recordaba lo espectacular que era!- dijo Yumi maliciosamente. Era como si esperase ver la expresión en el rostro de su hermana con ansias.

El mundo pareció moverse bajo los pies de la Maiko. Por instinto dejó caer los frascos de maquillaje. Su joven y frágil corazón se estremeció por completo ante la declaración de su hermana. Así que después de todo, el beso que habían compartido en las afueras de la ciudad no había significado completamente nada para Sanosuke. Fue ella quien se hizo ilusiones absurdas sobre un posible futuro. Había sido Megumi quien guardaba la ilusa esperanza de libertad junto a él.

Forzosamente intentó de contener lágrimas que atentaban con caer en cualquier momento. Esbozó una falsa sonrisa e intentó de demostrar alegría, la cual sabía perfectamente que no existía en su interior. Y es que después de todo había sido su culpa el haberse enamorado de la pareja de su media hermana.

- Me alegro por ti Oneesan. Al menos no es una mala persona como Shishio.- contestó Megumi dándole la espalda.

- No mientas más Megumi.- dijo sorpresivamente Yumi.

- ¿Nande?- preguntó extrañada la Maiko mientras ordenaba los pequeños frasquitos que habían caído.

- Sé perfectamente que guardas sentimientos hacia Sanosuke. Lo he sabido desde hace un tiempo ya. Al principio me molestaba, pero después conocí a mi querido Shishio-san. Poco a poco dejé de darle importancia. Era obvio que comenzarías a sentir cosas por alguien a quien veías prácticamente todas las semanas. He observado la manera en que lo miras Megumi. No soy tonta, es algo que se nota a metros de distancia. Y él tampoco es un santo, también debe sentir algo hacia ti, lo he notado. Pero aún así debo admitir que lo pasé de maravilla en la noche con él.- agregó cínicamente Yumi.

Megumi sentía vergüenza el mirarle a la cara. Pero más le estremeció el ver cómo su hermana trataba el tema tan fríamente. ¿Por qué actuaba con tanta crueldad? Parecía estar demostrándole que Sanosuke era de su pertenencia. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta que el hablar de esa manera le hería sus sentimientos? Sabía muy bien que Yumi Komagata era una mujer a la cual no le gustaba perder, en ningún ámbito, pero esa no era excusa de tratar a su hermana menor con tal grado de cinismo. Y es que Makoto Shishio había sacado de ella una faceta completamente despreciable.

- No sé de que hablas Yumi. Sumimasen.- dijo Megumi al abandonar la habitación.

La joven muchacha bajó las escaleras de la Okiya, y rápidamente se encaminó hacia las puertas que le dirigían al exterior. Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, los fuertes rayos del sol le dieron en su fino rostro. A causa de éstos no vio por donde iba, y terminó chocando contra el cuerpo de un hombre. Éste para evitar que la Maiko cayera, le sostuvo de los brazos con sutil delicadeza. Cuando Megumi obtuvo su visión de nuevo, maldijo el haber chocado contra _esa_ persona. Frente a sus ojos se encontraba Sanosuke abrazándole con sus fuertes brazos. Era Sano con una expresión de sorpresa y asombro. Definitivamente Sanosuke era a la última persona a quien quería ver. Por tal razón, Megumi hizo un movimiento brusco para desprenderse del luchador.

- ¿Qué ocurre contigo Megumi?- preguntó él preocupado tras reparar que había estado llorando.

Ante la absurda y obvia pregunta del hombre, Megumi dio un brusco suspiro. ¿Cómo hacía esa pregunta si era elemental lo que le pasaba? Megumi le miró a los ojos con determinación. Los ojos de la Maiko representaban todo lo que el enojo lograba; odio, resignación, repudio. Al notar que el luchador iba hablar, ella alzó su mano y arremetió contra su rostro, dándole una bofetada que retumbó en todo el lugar. Ella no quería escucharle, ya era demasiado tarde para dar explicaciones.

Por otro lado, Sanosuke quedó pasmado ante la acción de Megumi. No podía creer que aquella bella mujer le había golpeado. Sanosuke estaba en aquel lugar para hablar con ella. Iba a explicarle como la noche anterior no había ocurrido absolutamente _nada_ con su hermana. De hecho, habían terminado su relación por falta de sentimientos hacia el otro. Venía a decirle que la _quería a ella_. Deseaba estar junto a Megumi. Ya no iba a continuar engañándose a si mismo.

Volvió su rostro hacia ella, pero Megumi se rehusó a encontrarse nuevamente con su mirada y decidida comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta. Sanosuke iba a seguirla pero el grito proveniente del interior de la Okiya llamó la atención de ambos.

- ¡Megumi, encontramos al mejor postor! ¡Serás una verdadera Geisha dentro de dos días!- aulló Tendou, la Okaasan de Megumi y de toda la Okiya.

Ante la noticia recién desvelada, Sanosuke miró boquiabierto a Megumi. Ahora le habían arrebatado toda posibilidad de estar junto a su querida Maiko. Su Mizuage tenía dueño, y parecía que él no tenía nada más que hacer al respecto.

- Como sea, me da igual.- dijo fríamente Megumi.

Le devolvió una mirada carecente de sentimientos a Sanosuke. Fue una expresión que le estremeció el cuerpo entero. Acto seguido, desapareció entre la multitud de gente que caminaba por las calles.

* * *

Realmente el ambiente que se vivía en el inframundo era repugnante hacia los ojos de Hajime Saito. Sabía que había aceptado el idear un ataque contra Battousai, pero ya se estaba comenzando a hartar de mantenerse en aquel lugar. Estaba en el cuartel general del líder de la yakuza, Shishio Makoto. Un lugar prácticamente imposible de ser ubicado por cualquier cuerpo policial. Saito sabía que estaba aliándose con el hombre más buscado por la justicia, pero aún así decidió no hacer nada al respecto. Sus deseos de enfrentarse a Battousai y revivir los viejos tiempos del Bakumatsu era más importante que el arrestar a Shishio.

- ¿Así que fueron interrumpidos por alguien?- preguntó Soujiro.

- Hai, pero aún así logramos intimidarla. Debieron haber visto la cara de esa muchacha cuando me reconoció. Hubiese deseado cotarle la cabeza en ese momento.- agregó Kamatari con una expresión asesina en su rostro.

- Dios Kamatari, nunca vas a cambiar. Eres repugnante, ¿lo sabías?- agregó Yumi con asco ante las palabras del hombre.

En forma de desprecio ante la Geisha, Kamatari hizo una mueca con su rostro. Yumi Komagata había vuelto al lado de su querido Shishio. Ella sabía muy bien que la noche que pasó con Sanosuke no significó nada. De hecho le confirmó lo mucho que él deseaba a su hermana. Además el corazón de la Geisha pertenecía únicamente al mafioso, y eso no cambiaría nunca.

- Cada vez nos estamos acercando al momento final. El plan de hostigamiento contra los amigos de Battousai ha resultado a la perfección. Soujiro asegúrate de que continúe de esa manera. Hoji tú encárgate de reunir al resto del Jupon Gatana, para informarles cuán avanzados estamos. ¡El monje Anji, el coleccionista de espadas Cho, Iwanbo el voluminoso y el estratega Saitsuchi: todos debemos juntarnos para apreciar cómo Battousai sucumbirá ante nuestro poder!- anunció Shishio con júbilo y éxtasi.

Ante las órdenes dadas, Hoji Sadojima salió del lugar. La única persona que mantenía un silencio permanente era el policía y ex Shinsengumi Hajime Saito. Se había limitado a quedarse sentado, mientras observaba todos los movimientos hechos por Shishio. En cierta parte le daba gracia el hecho de que Shishio y sus hombres planearan tanto las cosas. Tenía bastante claro que, a pesar de tantas estrategias y persecución, él iba a ser quien se enfrentaría contra su enemigo. Un Hitokiri a quien llevaba siguiéndole el paso durante años. Tenían una batalla pendiente, en donde uno de ellos debía morir. Y estaba empedernido en llevar sus planes a cabo.

- ¿Quién es el siguiente en nuestra lista Shishio-sama?- preguntó tranquilamente Soujiro.

- El próximo en nuestra lista es Sagara Sanosuke.- contestó Shishio con una cruel sonrisa en su quemado rostro.

En ese momento Yumi le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa al hombre. ¿Sería Sanosuke el próximo en recibir una muestra del poder de su querido Shishio? Makoto Shishio le devolvió la mirada a la Geisha, quién rápidamente desvió la suya hacia otro lado.

- Pero esta vez que no sea una simple persecución. Encárgate de hacerle saber quién el verdadero dueño del corazón de Yumi. Y que no debe jugar con los sentimientos de mi Geisha. ¿Te quedó claro Soujiro?- agregó el hombre en vendas con un todo de entretenimiento.

- Shishio-san, realmente no es necesario…- intentó hacerle cambiar de parecer la Geisha.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Era una orden dada por el jefe, y Soujiro simplemente tenía que acatar. Se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar. ¿A dónde se dirigía? A prepararse para darle una paliza a Sanosuke Sagara.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

_Glosario:_

1- **Shinganu**: "Ojos del Corazón". Técnica utilizada por el ciego Usui.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 08**

"**GOODBYE"**

**Los problemas llegan a Kenshin de improvisto. Confundido por sobre que hacer, una lucha interior de su ser intenta vislumbrar una posible escapatoria ante la situación. A su vez, una misteriosa carta llega a sus manos: el lugar de batalla está decidido ¿Qué pasará con nuestro pelirrojo favorito? Será un adiós.**

**Una golpiza es la que sufre nuestro querido luchador Golpes que le hacer ver la verdad. ¿Quiénes son los personajes tras las sombras?**

**Siguiendo su espíritu Onniwabanshu Misao decide averiguar sobre las intenciones del Jupon Gatana. ¿Qué hará cuando aquellos hombres se den cuenta de su presencia? ¿Cómo realizará una batalla de tres contra uno? Un misterioso personaje prestará su ayuda. ¿Quién será?**


	8. Goodbye

**Hola a todos! Bueno aquí les traigo mi capítulo 8. Déjenme decirles que ya nos estamos acercando al final. Deseo que el fic comprenda más o menos 10 capítulos. Y bueno, logré terminar este antes de partir en un viaje por el fin de semana, así que espero que les guste! Este capítulo es decisivo para nuestro querido pelirrojo, hay emoción, confusión y una lucha por ahí… Ya no les sigo contando, y mejor comiencen a leer ustedes xD! Gracias a todos los que han llegado a este punto. Mi fic ha tenido buena respuesta, así que les agradezco a todos los que se dan el tiempo de pasar por aquí. Me dicen que les pareció ;).**

* * *

**-KOROSAZU NO RUROUNI- **

**CAPÍTULO 08**

"**Goodbye" **

Desde que había abierto sus ojos, Kenshin Himura no podía parar de pensar en aquellos últimos días. Esos días que llevaba viviendo bajo el techo del Dojo Kamiya. Sobre el entablado del pasillo, se cuestionaba profundamente el hecho de haberse permitido entablar amistades y fuertes sentimientos hacia cada uno de los personajes del Dojo. Eran nuevos amigos, los únicos que ha tenido y por más que intentaba de no pensar sobre el tema, sabía que estaba haciendo mal. Era como un mal que le envenenaba el cuerpo y alma. Debía abandonar el lugar lo antes posible. Si no lo hacía, tarde o temprano, su pasado le alcanzaría.

Y esta vez no eran simples suposiciones. Ahora tenía pruebas de ello; la carta con aquel mensaje del principio Shinsengumi. También estaba el policía que atacó a Misao. Ya no podía seguir engañándose a si mismo. Era su deber dejar el lugar que le albergó y le proveo de amistades. Era lo correcto. Pero a pesar de serlo, no quería dejarlos. Era incapaz de despedirse de todos… más aún de Kaoru. Si, esa mujer que le había cautivado desde el primer momento en que la vio. Si algo le llegaba a pasar a la ojiazul no se lo perdonaría jamás. Pero el verla, el hablarle, el solo hecho de sentarse a su lado… se había convertido en una droga para él. No se imaginaba despedirse de ella. No era capaz.

Shinta, Battousai, Kenshin. Él era una de las causas por la que Kaoru sufrió en su pasado. Tres nombres aplicados a una misma persona. Y todos comprendían su vida. Porque por más que lo detestara, el Hitokiri más temido del Bakumatsu se mantenía en su ser. Y lo peor de todo era que Kaoru le odiaba por serlo, sin contar que admiraba a Shinta y aceptaba a Kenshin. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos en señar de mera desesperación. El suave viento rozándole el rostro le izo caer en un estado de sueño. Un sueño el cual le ayudó por apenas segundos a olvidar todo y todos. Poco le duró aquel estado de sosiego, ya que sintió como la muchacha en cuestión llegó al Dojo. Extrañamente venía acompañada por Yahiko ¿Qué había pasado en el trayecto? No hizo más, que esperar lo peor.

- Kaoru, ¿por qué demoraste tanto?- preguntó Misao.

- Etto… yo…- a Kaoru no se le ocurría ninguna mentira para decir.

Y es que no quería contar la verdad. ¿La razón? También era desconocida para ella. Con el paso del tiempo, Kaoru había notado que su percepción hacia el pelirrojo había cambiado radicalmente. Y por eso se cuestionaba infinitamente. Estaba segura que la _Kaoru de antes_ hubiera confesado de inmediato su encuentro con el Jupon Gatana. Porque sabía perfectamente que ellos querían _algo_ de Battousai, y el hacerle daño se suponía que era su prioridad. Pero a la _Kaoru de ahora_ le preocupaba el Hitokiri. Ahora no deseaba causarle preocupaciones, ni mucho menos herirle sus sentimientos. Lamentablemente, cada vez que Kaoru reparaba en estos pensamientos, se volvía a convencer de que estaba confundida, nada más.

La preocupación de la joven kendoka no pasó desapercibida por el Rurouni, quien se percató de inmediato que la joven kendoka mentía. Lo podía ver en su expresión, en su bella mirada, la cual como si de un espejo se tratase, reflejaba sin ciencia alguna si algo andaba bien o mal. El pelirrojo se acercó a ella, llamando su atención.

- Kaoru-dono ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Puede confiar en mí, ¿sabe?- preguntó un ansioso y preocupado Kenshin. Ante la actitud del pelirrojo a Kaoru no le quedó más que hablar.

- Es que iba caminando por el sendero que llega al Dojo y dos hombres tropezaron conmigo. Uno era ciego y el otro ocultaba su rostro con un gran sombrero. Eran bastante inusuales. En el momento en que los vi, supe que algo andaba mal. Después de un rato me di cuenta que se trataba del Jupon Gatana. Aparentemente me habían estado investigando, ya que sabían cosas sobre mi vida. No logré averiguar cuales eran sus intenciones, porque Yahiko los espantó.- contestó Kaoru cabizbaja.

El rostro del Rurouni había palidecido por completo. Lo que más temía acababa de ser confirmado. Kaoru era uno de los tantos blancos de sus enemigos. Y es que la simple idea de imaginar a esas basuras rozándole la piel a la joven, o si tan solo la miraban, le hacía hervir la sangre de gran manera. Con ambas manos empuñadas miró fijamente a la muchacha. Definitivamente no se perdonaría si le pasara algo.

- Ahora que lo mencionas Kaoru, últimamente yo también me he sentido vigilada. Siento la presencia de alguien en la oscuridad, siguiendo cada paso que doy. Cuando me volteo para encontrar a esa persona, ya ha escapado.- admitió Misao extrañada.

- ¿¡Nande!? ¡A mi me pasa lo mismo! Es un sentimiento de hostigamiento insaciable. Siempre está presente. ¡A veces pienso que me estoy volviendo loco!- confesó Yahiko bastante exaltado al ver que su versión coincidía con la de su amiga Misao.

- ¿A ti te ha pasado lo mismo Himura?- preguntó Misao expectante ante la respuesta.

- Hai. A Sessha le ha pasado lo mismo.- dijo el pelirrojo cabizbajo.

Peor aún; a él le había llegado una nota. En ese momento, Kenshin confirmó que todo este asunto era algo personal. Un atentado dirigido hacia su persona, en el donde se estaba utilizando a sus nuevos amigos como blancos. El riesgo que corrían ellos era muy grande. Después de todo la Yakuza estaba introducida en el problema. Debía hace algo al respecto. De no ser así podría ser ya muy tarde, y alguien saldría herido. Estaba seguro de eso, ya que se trataba de un conflicto con su pasado. Ese pasado llamado Saito Hajime.

* * *

El sol había comenzado su carrera por desaparecen en el firmamento. Poco a poco comenzaba a oscurecer, y los pasos de un melancólico luchador se hacían notar por las calles desiertas. Sanosuke todavía no volvía al Dojo. Tenía mucho por meditar y reflexionar. Hace horas atrás se había encontrado con Megumi, aquella mujer que le atormentaba el corazón. Y peor aún; su temor más grande había sido confirmado. El Mizuage de Megumi había sido vendido al mayor postor. ¿Quién era ese desgraciado? No quería ni saberlo, porque de ser así iría de inmediato a romperle el rostro a golpes.

- ¿Sabes qué le pasa a las personas que se meten con las _pertenencias_ de Shishio-san?- preguntó una voz masculina proveniente de la oscuridad.

Ante la sorpresiva interrogante, Sanosuke se detuvo abruptamente. Se maldijo, ya que no tenía planeado luchar aquella noche. No estaba de ánimos. Pero algo en aquella oración le causó gran curiosidad. ¿Qué tenía que ver él con Shishio Makoto?

- Si vienen a advertirme sobre Misao, olvídenlo. Ella no les devolverá el dinero robado.- contestó él sarcástico con ambas manos introducidas en sus pantalones.

- No nos referimos a esa muchacha. Y tampoco hablamos de dinero.- volvió a decir la misma persona.

Ante los fervientes ojos del luchador tres entes aparecieron. Reparó en que, eran sin duda, personalidades bastante diferentes entre ellas. Había monje de grandes músculos, un voluminoso hombre con rostro de estúpido, y por último un tercero que escondía su cuerpo tras un peculiar traje. El último era de estructura esquelética y olía a pólvora. Sanosuke concluyó que se trataba de miembros del Jupon Gatana. Aunque desconocía sus nombres y habilidades, todo demostraba que iba a ser una batalla bastante desventajosa.

- ¿Y esperan que sepa de lo que hablan? Yo no tengo nada que ver con una basura como Shishio, así que están perdiendo el tiempo conmigo.- dijo Sanosuke con confianza en si mismo.

- Tenemos una orden.- anunció Henya con un tono críptico en su voz.

- ¿A si? Pues ¿adivinen que? No me importa ni en lo más mínimo lo que se les ha ordenado. Sayonara.- sentenció mientras se alejaba de ellos.

Cuando iba a dar su siguiente paso, sintió cómo su hombro derecho fue perforado por una daga proveniente Henya. Fue un dolor desgarrador, el cual logró que olvidara todos sus problemas, y se concentrara en el presente. El hombre del Jupon Gatana retiró su arma del cuerpo de Sanosuke, logrando que éste cayera al suelo. Una roja hilera de sangre se abrió paso por el torso del luchador. Rápidamente se levantó y tomó posición de batalla.

- Ya te dije que tenemos una orden que cumplir.- repitió el agresor.

- ¿No te han dicho que es de poco caballero quien ataca por la espalda, baka?- agregó sarcástico Sanosuke. A pesar de estar bromeando aquella daga había penetrado profundamente en su hombro y ninguna broma haría que el dolor cesase.

- Suerte que no nos consideramos caballeros.- dijo Anji, el monje. Un hombre que a pesar de su ironía, mantenía un aire de seriedad por sobre todas las cosas.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Acaso le rezarás a tu Dios para ganar la batalla? ¡Por favor! Si son tan solo hombres extraños que aparentan fortaleza. No me hagan reír.

- Soy un monje el cual ha dejado sus hábitos. Ahora prepárate para luchar, baka.- advirtió Anji mientras arremetía contra Sanosuke.

Una seria de golpes se libraban enérgicamente, y todos contra Sano. Por más que intentaba, a Sanosuke se le hacía cada vez más difícil esquivar los fuertes puños del monje. Cuando el luchador vio la oportunidad de dar su primer golpe, el monje le detuvo. Atrapó el pequeño puño de Sanosuke con su gran mano y en seguida le estrujó la extremidad con todas sus fuerzas. El sonido de varios huesos triturarse hizo eco en el lugar abandonado. En seguida el luchador sintió un gran peso en su espalda. Había sido Iwanbo, quien con un gran manotazo logró que su contrincante cayera al suelo. Aquella batalla era, como Sano lo había predicho, bastante perjudicial.

Bañado en sudor, pero aún así sintiéndose helado como un hielo, Sanosuke supuso que aquel era su fin. Su respiración agitación daba muestra a su cansancio, y aquella mancha roja de sangre que se veía en sus ropas revelaba que había sido gravemente herido. Por más que intentaba de levantarse, no lo lograba a causa de la poca energía que le restaba. El monje Anji se le acercó, pero por su manera de actuar, parecía que no le iba a continuar golpeando.

- Tenemos un mensaje que entregarte; no te vuelvas a acercar a la señorita Yumi. No la puedes mirar, ni hablarle. Ella le pertenece a Shishio-san, y ambos se aman mutuamente. Estás advertido.- sentenció él antes de desaparecer junto a sus camaradas en la oscuridad de la noche.

¿Qué era lo que recién le habían dicho? ¿Yumi y Shishio? Sanosuke no le daba crédito a las palabras que recién había escuchado. Nunca pensó que Yumi estaba involucrada con el líder de la Yakuza. ¿Era esa la razón del combate recién ejecutado? Le dolió profundamente aquella noticia. Pero no porque le amaba, sino que sintió haber vivido todo este tiempo una mentira. A pesar de ya no tener relación con ella, consideraba a Yumi como una amiga, a la cual creyó perdida desde aquella noche.

* * *

Largas horas habían transcurrido, y ya era casi medianoche. En la Okiya de las Geishas y Maikos más prestigiosas se vivía un ambiente bastante tenso. Megumi Takani ya tenía un prospecto el cual había pagado grandes cantidades de dinero por su Mizuage. Por un lado, Tendou, la Okaasan de la Okiya se encontraba radiante en felicidad, ya que finalmente tenía una fuente muy valiosa de ingresos. Por otro lado Megumi parecía estar enfadada al respecto. Sea cual sea la situación, todas las Geishas y Maikos se habían abstenido de hablar sobre el tema.

Las puertas del cuarto de Megumi se abrieron fuertemente de par en par, sorprendiéndole. La persona quien había entrado tan repentina era su hermana mayor; Yumi Komagata. La menor se extraño, ya que no hablaba con ella desde la tarde. Tediosamente se levantó y reparó en la actitud que mantenía su hermana. Parecía estar empacando sus pertenencias.

- ¿Qué haces Yumi?- preguntó Megumi extrañada. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse tras cada acción de su hermana. Ella sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

- Me marcho de una vez por todas de este horrendo lugar Megumi-chan.- contestó la aludida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Esa era una de las pocas veces en que Megumi había visto sonreír a su hermana por _verdadera_ felicidad. Fue una expresión que le retorció el corazón, pero a la vez le causó calidez. Megumi experimentaba una encrucijada; por un lado estaba feliz de que su hermana estaba sonriendo nuevamente. Por otra, su alma se inundaba en tristeza al reparar en las intenciones de su hermana de abandonar la Okiya. Sabía que si lo hacía, significaba que nunca más tendría la oportunidad de reír junto a ella sobre cosas que nadie comprendía, porque se trataba de un asunto entre hermanas. O de conversar con ella, así sea de los temas más inusuales que hay. Yumi era su hermana mayor y por ello su única familia. No quería perder a la persona que le calmaba y escuchaba por las noches. Esa fiel amiga con la que compartía todo; risas, tristezas, secretos.

- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó incrédula mientras veía a su hermana introducir más y más ropa a una pequeña maleta en frente de ella.

- ¡Shishio-san me dijo que sería más que mi Danna Megumi-chan! Cuando todos sus planes se cumplan, me prometió casarse conmigo. ¡No sabes lo feliz que soy!

Lágrimas sin consuelo se derramaron por el rostro de la Maiko. Pero no era solo tristeza la que abundaba el ella. También se encontraba feliz, ya que finalmente su querida hermana mayor encontró su propio camino en la vida. Su única y deseada felicidad de la que tanto le hablaba por las noches. Aunque no compartía la idea que su futuro sea junto a Shishio, ella estaba contenta.

- Supongo que este es el adiós entonces.- concluyó Megumi cabizbaja.

- Iie. Prométeme que tú también lucharás por tus sueños Megumi. No dejes que esta casa y esa señora despreciable te despojen de tus sueños.- dijo Yumi mientras sostenía las manos de su hermana con las suyas.

- Hai.

- Muy bien, ahora me voy.- Yumi besó la frente de su hermana menor y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de atravesar el umbral que le dirigiría a su libertad, se detuvo para observar a su hermana por última vez.- No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Por más que odies a Shishio, él es bueno conmigo y me protegerá. Te lo aseguro Megumi-chan.

- Hai.- repitió Megumi entre pequeños sollozos.

- Cuida de Sanosuke Oneechan. Sayonara.- Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Megumi escuchó decir a Yumi.

Ante aquel adiós, la muchacha levantó su mirada hacia el umbral. Pero ya nadie se encontraba en el lugar. Su hermana se había ido sin haberse explicado ante la parte en que mencionaba a Sanosuke. ¿Qué haría? No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Se sintió solitaria, sin tener un norte en su vida. Ella deseaba seguirle los pasos a Yumi. Megumi quería lanzarse a la vida, sin pensar en las consecuencias. ¿Cómo haría ella para escapar de su destino?

* * *

Misao no era conocida por ser una persona paciente. Después de haber escuchado la versión de sus amigos, con respecto a un persistente hostigamiento por parte de la Yakuza, había decidido tomar parte en el asunto. Ella era la okashira del Onniwabanshu, y no había nada que no pudiera averiguar. Sigilosamente se había infiltrado a una de los lugares donde personas de la Yakuza se reunían a beber. A pesar de que sus amigos Kuro y Shiro le habían advertido el no ir, Misao Makimachi era de las que pensaba que, en el peligro se hallaba la entretención.

Aunque tenía que ser franca consigo misma; entretención estaba lejos de sentir. Disfrazada de una mera mesera, escuchaba cada conversación en el lugar para obtener información verídica sobre las intenciones de Shishio, pero su búsqueda no había sido muy fructífera. Estaba realmente hastiada por el ambiente que se vivía allí dentro: hombres tendidos en el suelo, gracias a su pérdida de conciencia. Todo a causa del licor. Mujeres las cuales parecían cualquier cosa, menos mujeres. Todos eran detestables.

Algo le llamó profundamente la atención; un grupo de personajes resaltaban de todos los monstruos que bebían en el lugar. Eran tres hombres; uno el cual llevaba consigo tantas katanas, que hasta tenía una rodeándole el torso. Sus fuentes le habían dicho que se trataba de Cho Sawagejou, el cazador de katanas. Otro llevaba consigo una enorme hoz, su nombre era Kamatari Honjo y por último un hombre ciego. Él se había enfrentado a Kaoru, y su nombre era Usui. Ellos eran parte del Jupon Gatana. Sigilosamente se acercó a ellos y mientras aparentaba servirle Sake a otras personas, escuchó.

- ¡Shishio-san es tan admirable!- dijo Kamatari con excesivo ánimo.- Lucha arduamente por cumplir sus ideales, y llevarnos a la cima del poder de Japón.

- No seas ingenuo Kamatari. Déjame recordarte que él no es el que lucha, nosotros lo somos.- le recriminó Usui al beber alcohol.

- No hay que esperar más Usui, nosotros no somos más que subordinados a su merced. Shishio es un estratega sin igual, después de todo él ideó el plan contra Hitokiri Battousai por su propia cuenta.- agregó Cho.

Battousai; ése nombre hizo que Misao prestara más atención a la conversación. La conversación que tuvo con el policía hace unos días atrás pareció recobrar vida. Él había mencionado el nombre de Battousai en aquel momento. El Hitokiri del Bakumatsu había sido toda una leyenda. ¿Qué tenía que ver él con los planes de Shishio?

- Nunca he visto a ese hombre. ¿Cómo es Kamatari?- quiso saber Cho, el coleccionista de katanas.

- Sinceramente es un hombre sin igual. Tal como el rumor decía en el Bakumatsu; una cicatriz le cubre la mejilla izquierda. Sus cabellos son tan rojos como el mismo fuego. Tiene una mirada la cual cambia en el momento de luchar. Su katana… una Sakabatou. Es admirable como intenta el no matar en estos tiempos. ¡Para mi sería imposible no hacerlo!- dijo Kamatari con aires de misterio.

Tras escuchar la descripción del Hitokiri del Bakumatsu, Misao dejó caer la bandeja que manejaba logrando que todas las miradas se voltearan hacia ella. Temerosa de ser descubierta salió audaz del local. Sin todavía poder asimilar lo relatado, veía como sus manos temblaban. Aquella descripción encajaba perfectamente con su nuevo amigo; Kenshin. ¿Qué iba hacer ahora que sabía que Kenshin y Battousai eran la misma persona? No tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir reflexionando, ya que sintió la presencia de personas detrás de ella.

- ¿Y tú creías que no nos habíamos percatado de tu presencia, mocosa?- preguntó Usui a su espalda.

- Eres bastante valiente para venir a lugares como estos, solo para investigarnos.- admitió Cho mientras desenfundaba su katana.

- No les tengo miedo, si es eso lo que creen.- dijo Misao tras mostrar sus kunais en mano.

- ¿Y qué harás al enfrentarte contra nosotros, mocosa? Tú estas sola, y nosotros somos tres. ¡No sabes cuanto deseo utilizar mi Ogama contigo!- le incitó Kamatari al hacer relucir su hoz.

En realidad la situación en que se encontraba Misao, no era la más favorable. Deseaba con todo su ser estar junto a Kuro y Shiro. Junto a ellos, la victoria sería suya, pero al encontrarse sola no tenía ni las más mínima idea de cual sería el resultado de la inminente batalla. Misao comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás. A pesar de encontrarse en una gran desventaja, tenía que admitir que el luchar contra los Jupon Gatana le era una idea bastante tentadora. Y es que Misao no era conocida por ser racional en el momento de luchar. Ella se dejaba llevar por sus emociones y por el éxtasis que le provoca una lucha.

- ¿Últimas palabras antes de morir?- preguntó Kamatari al comenzar a mover su hoz.

Misao dio el primer golpe en contra de Kamatari. Lamentablemente el ataque fue en vano cuando el hombre de la hoz esquivó en cuestión de segundos la kunai de Misao. Kamatari respondió con la cadena que constituía la Ogama, la cual golpeó la zona abdominal de la joven Onmitsu. Éste le rompió unas cuantas costillas a la muchacha, la cual perdió el equilibrio a causa del golpe. La respiración cada vez más pesada de Misao, daba muestra su grave estado. Pero a pesar de ello, la joven no se daba por vencida.

Sorpresivo fue para ella, cuando por la espalda recibió un segundo ataque. Él agresor era Usui, quien utilizó su katana enfundada como arma para ahorcar a la joven Onmitsu. Tenía el cuerpo de la joven entre el suyo, y tu katana. Poco a poco comenzó a elevar la altura de su arma la cual estaba ubicada justo en el cuello de Misao, logrando que la joven ya no pudiera tocar el suelo con sus pies. Misao intentaba con todas sus fuerzas respirar, mientras que con sus manos trataba de elevar su cuello, para que este no se apoyara en el arma. Sin contar que luchaba con resistir el dolor de sus costillas rotas las cuales le hacían presión en el abdomen.

De un segundo a otro, Usui soltó a Misao y se alejó de ella, juntándose con sus camaradas. La joven cayó fuertemente al suelo. Se llevó ambas manos a sus costillas, mientras trataba desesperadamente de volver a respirar. Sus heridas eran graves, pero sabía que esa no era razón de compasión hacia sus atacantes. ¿Qué les había hecho el soltarla? Subió su mirada; los tres hombres se encintraban de frente a ella. Todos con sus armas desenfundadas en mano. Pero no la estaban encarando a ella. ¿A quién desafiaban con sus armas?

- ¿Tres contra uno? Eso no es muy justo. Había escuchado que los hombres del Jupon Gatana eran despreciables, pero esto sobrepasa a todas mis expectativas. ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos dos contra tres?- preguntó una voz masculina desde la oscuridad.

Era una voz tan fría y amenazante, la cual Misao conocía a la perfección. La joven se volteó costosamente, para encontrarse con una figura extremadamente conocida. Sus bellos, pero llorosos ojos miraban a Aoshi Shinomori. Un hombre el cual tenía en ambas manos, sus kodachis desenfundadas. Y su rostro… pues más inexpresivo que nunca.

* * *

No podía escapar. No de nuevo. No como las tantas veces que lo había hecho. Kenshin Himura no iba a continuar huyendo de su pasado. Debía enfrentarse a Saito, aunque eso signifique revelar su más escondido secreto. Él era Hitokiri Battousai del Bakumatsu. Pero esa era una verdad que le aterraba. Temía ver el rostro de Kaoru cuando se enterara de que él era aquel Hitokiri a quien ella tanto aborrece. También era Shinta, su supuesto héroe. ¡Lo único que quería era no herir sus sentimientos! No deseaba hacerla llorar nuevamente. Y es que su secreto causaría en Kaoru más odio.

Reflexionando fue como Kenshin se dio cuenta qué pasaba con él. Estaba enamorado de aquella jovencita de ojos oscuros y tez pálida. Durante ese corto tiempo había logrado desarrollar amor hacia la cálida, y más integrante mujer que nunca antes había conocido. Ese era otro problema que se agregaba a su lista. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

- ¡SANOSUKE!- escuchó gritar a la mujer en cuestión desde otra habitación.

Rápidamente corrió hacia el lugar donde Kaoru se encontraba. Al llegar sus ojos miraron atónitos esa escena. Sanosuke había llegado con un brazo bañado en sangre. En la otra mano se veía cómo una grave lesión había hinchado la zona. Su amigo a duras penas podía caminar. Kenshin le fue a sostener, mientras temía sobre la razón de aquella golpiza.

- ¡¿Qué te ocurrió?!- preguntó Kaoru con ambas manos delante de su boca.

- Todo fue obra de Shishio. Si tan solo me hubiese enfrentado a un hombre, la victoria sería mía. Pero fueron tres los que me atacaron. No pude hacer nada al respecto.- dijo con resentimiento al golpearle a la muralla con la mano que no estaba herida.

- ¿Shishio dices?- quiso saber Kaoru.

- Hai. Es una larga historia, de la cual no quiero hablar.- refutó él desviando su mirada.- Me habían estado persiguiendo desde hace ya un tiempo, al parecer.

Y es que aún le dolía el hecho de que Yumi estuviera relacionada con un hombre del inframundo. Un personaje despreciable el cual no era ni capaz de enfrentarse cara a cara, sino había enviado a sus matones para dejarle el mensaje. Se sentía profundamente frustrado al no haber podido vencer en la batalla.

Tras las palabras del luchador, todos los presentes se sorprendieron. ¿También le habían perseguido a él? Kaoru era la única que comprendía la verdadera razón de aquel inminente hostigamiento, o al menos creía saberlo. El transexual del Jupon Gatana había mencionado algo sobre el tema. Shishio y un hombre llamado Saito Hajime estaban tras Battousai, y al parecer, harían todo lo posible por atraparlo. La ojiazul le dedicó una mirada al Rurouni en cuestión Él se encontraba cabizbajo, sumido en sus pensamientos. Pudo notar que algo le incomodaba. Un dejo de culpabilidad se lograba reflejar en sus expresiones.

- Chicos… miren lo que hallé en la puerta del Dojo.- avisó Yahiko con sorpresa.

En sus manos tenía un pequeño pedazo de pergamino. Se lo pasó a Kaoru y ésta leyó atónita en voz alta.

- "Te estaré esperando en el templo sobre el cerro de Buda. No llegues tarde Battousai. Hajime Saito".- dijo a ojiazul con un tono como si su voz fuera a flaquearle en cualquier momento. Después de leer, subió su mirada y la dirigió al pelirrojo.

- ¿Ba… Battousai?- replitió Yahiko confuso.

Kenshin bajó la cabeza. Sabía qué era lo que debía hacer. Una sonrisa llena de melancolía se dibujó en su bello rostro. Sabía que tarde o temprano este momento llegaría.

- ¿A dónde vas Kenshin?- balbuceó la chica al ver que el pelirrojo comenzaba a caminar en dirección a las calles.

A cada paso que daba el Rurouni, el corazón de Kaoru parecía comprimirse cada vez más. Pero aún así se mantuvo en silencio. Ella comprendía perfectamente las intenciones que pretendía cometer Kenshin. Había tomado la decisión de abandonarlos para enfrentarse a Shishio y a sus hombres. A pesar de que aquella idea le desolaba el corazón, permaneció estática manteniendo hermetismo. Después de todo, el hombre que odiaba finalmente estaba dejando el Dojo. Eso era lo que más añoraba, ¿no?

- Al parecer, todo es culpa de Sessha. Esos hombres quieren hacerme enojar. Sessha no continuará jugando a su manera, esto se acabó.- confesó con dándole la espalda a todos los miembros del Dojo, quienes escuchaban las palabras del pelirrojo sin comprender palabra alguna. Kenshin detuvo su marcha, se volteó y miró a los ojos de Kaoru.- Aún así, Sessha está profundamente agradecido por su hospitalidad Kaoru-dono. _Sayonara_.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras pronunciadas por el Rurouni. Lo que siguió después fueron pasos de abandono. Pisadas que se escuchaban por todo el Dojo. Pero sin duda, la que más le dolió al ex Hitokiri, fue el último paso dado. El que dio al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, para así emprender camino hacia lo desconocido nuevamente. Ése era un _adiós_ definitivo, el cual según él, era lo mejor para todos en el Dojo Kamiya. Por su culpa, la paz que tanto les había constado encontrar estaba desvaneciéndose en el aire. De esa manera se alejó del lugar que fue su hogar. En él encontró amigos… y a Kaoru. No iba a dejar que le hicieran daño _a ella_. Eso jamás.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**CAPITULO 09**

**-BATTLING AGAINST THE PAST- **

**PART I**

**Una batalla se rinde entre miembros del Jupon Gatana y Aoshi Shinomori. ¿Quién resultará victorioso? ¿Por qué el hombre de ojos fríos está tan enfadado?**

**Los amigos descubren el verdadero pasado, el cual el Rurouni les guardó con recelo. Ahora que saben la verdad sobre el misterioso hombre de la cicatriz ¿Qué decidirán hacer? ¿Lucharán junto a él o tan solo lo olvidarán?**

**Kaoru se encuentra más confundida que nunca. Cree estar feliz por la partida del Rurouni, pero de ser así ¿Por qué siente un vacío en su interior?**

**Después de ver a su hermana mayor tomar un camino en su vida, Megumi decide hacer lo mismo. ¿Qué la llevará a pisar territorio en el Dojo Kamiya? ¿Cómo reaccionará Sanosuke ante su visita? **

* * *

Un** aviso** a todos, voy a demorar en subir capítulos ya que voy a estar de viaje. Intentaré subir el próximo fin de semana, pero no estoy segura de poder hacerlo. Así que tal vez los capítulos siguientes demoren en llegar. Pero no se preocupen, ya que continuaré escribiendo, y con más tiempo voy a poder hacerles el mejor de los finales!


	9. Battling Against the Past Part I

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? ****Bueno aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de mi fic Korosazu no Rurouni. Como ven logré subirlo a tiempo, pero me temo que con el próximo si demoraré ya que me voy de viajes. Con respecto al capitulo, trata más que nada de los momentos previos a la lucha final. No está tan enfocado en Kaoru y Kenshin, ya que pienso que de ellos se tratará el próximo (así lo presumo). Y veo que es largo jaja. Bueno aquí se los dejo y muchas gracias por leerme! **

* * *

**-KOROSAZU NO RUROUNI-**

"**Battling Against the Past"**

**Part I**

Una fría ráfaga de viento recorrió el cuerpo de todos los presentes. Los vacíos y oscuros callejones del inframundo japonés se habían colmado de presencias de un momento a otro. Los personajes que perturbaban la calma de la noche se disponían a rendir una batalla. La luna llena era único testigo de los acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo. A pesar de tratarse de los barrios de la mafia, y de que estos estén colmados por vándalos y personas despiadadas, nadie nunca se atrevía a interrumpir los enfrentamientos de los hombres de Shishio. Los miembros del Jupon Gatana se sorprendieron de gran manera al ver la silueta de un hombre bañado por la luz de la luna. Ésta producía un resplandor especial en las kodachis del sujeto. Aoshi Shinomori era el único valiente que se atrevía a interrumpir aquellos enfrentamientos.

- ¿Crees que el sobrino de un simple doctorzuelo tiene posibilidad contra el Jupon Gatana?- preguntó Kamatari con ironía al mover su Ogama con destreza.

Una sonrisa llena de confianza curvó los labios del aludido. Él no era un simple 'sobrino de doctor'. Aoshi Shinomori era un hombre el cual había utilizado su tiempo libre (el cual era mucho) practicando con sus armas; nuevas técnicas, estrategias, en fin era un experto sobre el tema. Y ahora que iba a utilizar sus armas en una batalla junto a su querida Misao, su eterna protegida, iba a demostrar su destreza.

- ¿Aoshi-san, como supo de mi paradero?- preguntó Misao con ambas manos en su zona abdominal, la cual le causaba un terrible dolor. Misao había sufrido la ruptura de varias costillas, y eso no era de menos.

- Tus amigos me lo contaron. Shiro y Kuro.- confesó él sin desviar su mirada de sus contrincantes. Nunca observó a Misao, y es que después de todo, ésa era su manera de actuar.

- Basta de habla. ¡Ikuso!- dijo Cho enérgicamente, dispuesto a comenzar de una vez por todas con la batalla.

De su mano se extendía una katana. Era un arma de tal tamaño y flexibilidad, la cual parecía ser irreal. Y era de esperar que el coleccionista de espadas poseyera una katana de esa magnitud y distinción. Se había ganado tal sobrenombre con justo derecho. El rubio hizo un pequeño movimiento, el cual viajó a lo largo de toda su arma. Parecía que su katana preferida se fundía con el fuerte viento que soplaba, para lograr que ambos danzaran en un peligroso y tajante baile. Definitivamente él era un experto para manipularla.

El ataque iba dirigido hacia la muchacha, quien todavía yacía en el suelo, inmovilizada. Al reparar que el ataque venía dirigido hacia ella, Misao intentó quitarse del camino, pero no lo logró. Estaba incapacitada para moverse a causa de sus graves heridas. Al ver que el ataque tan repentino avanzaba a una rapidez extraordinaria, eliminando todo a su paso, sintió que aquel era su final. Cerró sus ojos por instinto para esperar su sentencia a muerte.

Aoshi al ver que su protegida se encontraba en aprietos, corrió en su dirección sin pensarlo dos veces. Cogió a la okashira entre sus brazos y dio un gran salto, esquivando el inminente ataque que amenazaba con herirla nuevamente.

- A…Aoshi-san…- balbuceó Misao boquiabierta. Y es que gracias al movimiento del hombre, ahora Misao se encontraba muy cercana a su cuerpo. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de él. Subió su mirada y encontró con la de Aoshi mirándole como hipnotizado. Sus labios, sus penetrantes ojos, su latente y obvia fortaleza. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue su aroma; un olor que le embriagaba con sensación de hombre.

- Quédate aquí Misao.- contestó él logrando que la joven Onmitsu volviera a poner ambos pies en la tierra. Aoshi se volteó y se dirigió a los enemigos con un aura amenazante.- Tu contrincante soy yo no Misao. No te vayas a confundir nuevamente. ¿Me escuchaste baka?

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento logró mover hasta las últimas hojas caídas de los árboles, las cuales se expandieron a lo largo del campo de batalla. Aprovechando aquella hazaña de la naturaleza, Cho volvió a manipular su arma. Así comenzó una batalla excepcional; Aoshi esquivaba sin mayor dificultad los ataques del Jupon Gatana, mientras el sonido del acero reflejaba la potencia con que iban dirigidos los ataques. El ciego Usui, Kamatari y Misao se habían convertido en simples espectadores de aquella monumental lucha. Y es que era un verdadero insulto el interrumpirla.

Aoshi sabía perfectamente que el lado débil de su enemigo, era a su vez su fortaleza: su Hakujin no Tachi (1). Ése era su blanco principal a atacar. Con cada sablazo, Shinomori ya había notado la manera en que Cho manipulaba su arma; su ritmo, fluidez, y manera de moverse eran periódicas. Nada más le quedaba esperar para el momento perfecto, y contraatacar. Porque Aoshi era un hombre el cual, además de luchar con la fuerza, también lo hacía con la mente. Era un estratega excepcional.

- ¡Onmio Kosa (2)!- aulló Aoshi dirigiendo su ataque a la espada del contrincante.

Gracias al efecto producido por ambas kodachis de Aoshi, el arma preferida de Cho se partió en pedazos. Fue en cuestión de segundos para que delante de todos los espectadores, aquella exótica y peculiar arma se hiciera polvo ante sus ojos. Los restos fueron llevados a lo alto del cielo, a causa del fuerte viento el cual no dejaba de rugir. El efecto causado fue el de una verdadera lluvia de acero que se esparció por el aire.

- ¡Bien hecho!- exclamó Misao.

- No… no es posible… Mi Hakujin no Tachi… ¡Mi valiosa arma ha…!- balbuceó Cho mientras todavía sostenía la empuñadura de su arma entre sus manos. Levantó la mirada y furioso se la dedicó a su contrincante.- ¡Me las vas a pagar Shinomori!

Aoshi no había abandonado su postura lleva de confianza, hecho que enfureció aún más a Cho. Se dirigió a arremeter contra el hombre de mirada tan fría como el hielo, pero éste le esquivó con facilidad. Así continuó durante unos segundos, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Usui.

- Ya basta Cho. No pierdas tu energía en esta batalla, no olvides que nos espera_ otra_. Ya es hora de marcharnos.

El aludido se volteó y maldiciendo se dirigió hacia sus camaradas quienes emprendieron su viaje hacia la oscuridad de las sombras. Todavía quería tomar venganza por su valiosa pérdida. Sentía como ira latente recorría sus venas, su cuerpo entero, envenenándole el alma. Pero sabía también, que ya llegaría la hora de represalia. Así fue como la misma maldad pareció tragarse a los tres miembros del Jupon Gatana, dejando a los buenos abandonados en aquel lugar.

- ¿Otra batalla? ¿A cual se referirán Aoshi-san?- preguntó Misao confusa.

- No lo se, ni me interesa.- contestó él sincero.

Al compás de la ventisca caminó en dirección de Misao, y acto seguido la alzó entre sus brazos. Ella no podía caminar a causa de sus heridas. Por eso fue que hizo tal acción. O al menos eso quiso pensar, ya que el simple hecho de tener a Misao tan cercana a él, le hacía cometer acciones inexplicables. En silencio, y mirando en todo momento al camino, se encaminó en dirección al Dojo. Tenía que curar las heridas de la joven Onmitsu inmediatamente… Por supuesto que ésa era otra excusa para mantenerse a su lado.

* * *

- ¡Kuso!- maldijo Sanosuke, golpeando el suelo con sus manos. Entre ellas sostenía la nota que habían recibido hace ya horas atrás, la cual iba dirigida a Battousai.- ¿¡Me estas diciendo que Kenshin es Battousai, el mismo asesino del Bakumatsu?!

La okashira asintió en silencio aquella pregunta. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el pelirrojo había abandonado el Dojo, y desde que Misao había llegado con la horrenda noticia acerca su amigo. Todos sintieron cómo el rumbo de su vida había sido afectado durante la última semana. Antes de enfrentarse a los hombres enviados por Shishio y a su constante hostigamiento, todo andaba a la perfección, pero aquella anhelada paz había llegado a su fin.

A pesar de la pobre iluminación del lugar, la luz de la vela dejaba ver perfectamente todos los rostros de los presentes. Todos cabizbajos, sumidos en sus propias frustraciones y preocupaciones. Nadie creía posible que el destajador de los tiempos oscuros en Japón era realmente el hombre con el que habían establecido fuertes lazos de amistad. Bueno, si había una persona que creía aquella noticia. Y ella era Kaoru.

Después de la cálida, más aún desoladora despedida del Rurouni, Kaoru se había mantenido hermética e inexpresiva. Su mirada parecía perdida en la nada. No prestaba mucha atención a su alrededor. Y es que estaba pasando por un duro momento. Sentía amargura en su interior. Algo le faltaba en su alma, en su interior ¿pero qué? No comprendía los sentimientos por los que estaba pasando. Desde el justo momento en que el Rurouni había puesto pie en su casa, lo único que ella deseó era ver su despedida. Su misión fue, al principio al menos, hacerle la estadía en aquel lugar la peor de sus pesadillas. Pero a lo largo de los días, vivencias junto a él le hicieron cambiar radicalmente su manera de verlo y percibirlo

Por más que lo negara, sentía una curiosidad desbordante por aquel hombre tan intrigante. Esa curiosidad fue la que la llevó a acercase al pelirrojo inconcientemente. A ese hombre a quien_ debía_ odiar. Pero ¿qué era lo que realmente sentía hacia el caminante sin rumbo? No quería confirmarlo, por aquella razón dejó sus meditaciones de lado y se enfocó en la conversación. Después de todo, la ratificación de sus sentimientos le aterraba.

- Cambien de una vez por todas sus caras. No me importa quien es y quien deja de ser Kenshin. Él es nuestro amigo al fin de cuentas. Nosotros confirmamos que ha cambiado. Ahora lucha por la libertad de las personas, no por la condenación de éstas. ¡Dios, si ahora mismo está luchando para sacarnos de este problema!- dijo Sanosuke, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar.

- Pero… él fue quien nos metió en este embrollo para empezar Sano. ¿Qué más podemos hacer al respecto?- agregó Kaoru con la mirada en el suelo. Su voz pareció flaquearle y sus ojos humedecieron. Aún así logró pasar desapercibida por sus camaradas.

Por la expresión en su rostro se podía confirmar que Kaoru deseaba volver a verlo. ¡Y lo anhelaba con todo su espíritu! Pero su orgullo no le permitía vislumbrar entre la realidad, y las ideas con las que se intentaba convencer. Nuevamente se confirmaba lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser. ¿Nunca sería capaz de reconocer sus sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo?

- Estoy de acuerdo con Sano. Es más, debemos ayudarlo. El hombre llamado Saito no es su único contrincante en este momento. Kenshin se enfrenta a la Yakuza completa. Al menos así no insinuaron los hombres del Jupon Gatana contra los que luchamos.- agregó Aoshi sin despegar su mirada en la llama de la vela que continuaba iluminándolos.

- Hai, Himura está enfrentando una batalla la cual nos corresponde a todos luchar.

- ¿Olvidan que no sabemos absolutamente nada sobre nuestros enemigos? Si vamos en su búsqueda en este momento, sería como enfrentar una lucha a ojos vendados, independientemente si lo deseamos con toda nuestra alma. ¿Alguien de aquí sabe con certeza _contra quien_ vamos a luchar? ¿Qué tipo de personas son, y cuales son sus técnicas de combate?- preguntó Yahiko.

Aquellas sabias palabras, devolvieron a los presentes a la realidad la cual estaban vivenciando. De un instante a otro, todo el entusiasmo se desvaneció como si nada. Después de todo el muchacho estaba en lo cierto. Si se enfrentaban al Jupon Gatana sin saber casi nada sobre ellos, sería como luchar en la oscuridad. Y este no era momento para tomarse los asuntos tan a la ligera.

- Yo podría ser de ayuda.- interrumpió una voz femenina ajena de la conversación.

En el umbral de la puerta figuraba una esbelta mujer de cabellos largos y oscuros, labios rojos como la sangre, y tez pálida. Parecía un verdadero ángel, una muñeca de porcelana, a la cual un simple roce atentaría a su destrucción. A pesar de que muchos en el lugar nunca habían intercambiado palabras con la mujer, la identificaban perfectamente. Era Megumi Takani, la futura Geisha estrella de Tokio, quien estaba ahora en el Dojo Kamiya. Su aparición causó en más de un personaje estragos en su ánimo.

- ¡Pero miren quien está aquí! Nada más ni nada menos, que la futura Geisha de Tokio. ¿A qué se debe tan honorífica visita señorita?- preguntó Sanosuke con tono de burla, mas aún con sarcasmo dolido.

A pesar de dirigirle la palabra, no la miró a los ojos. Y es que la imagen de aquella mujer le estremecía el corazón por completo. En su interior no deseaba verle, pero a la vez anhelaba el volver a probar de sus dulces y suaves labios nuevamente. Ella era sin duda, la causante de sus mayores problemas.

- ¿Se…se conocen?- quiso saber Misao. Boquiabierta, como la mayoria de los demás, no le daba crédito a la manera en que el luchador le hablaba a una estrella de tal magnitud.

- Hai. Yo soy la hermana de la novia de tu… _amiguito_.- contestó Megumi con tono despectivo.

- El término correcto es "ex", Megumi. Yumi Komagata es mi ex novia… "amiguita".- le corrigió él subiendo su mirada.

- Como si de algo me importara Sano. ¡Aunque cabe destacar lo poco que te duran las mujeres!- ironizó la futura Geisha.

Ambos se fulminaron con sus miradas, mientras los demás tan solo observaban atentos la conversación. Habían escuchado que Megumi Takani tenía un espíritu libre, el cual era bastante difícil de llevar la mayoría de las veces, pero nunca imaginaron que los rumores eran ciertos. Después de todo, lo normal era ver a una Geisha tranquila y apacible. Totalmente lo contrario de la mujer que tenían enfrente.

- Pensé que ya habías aclarado todo conmigo Megumi. Veo que me he equivocado contigo, _nuevamente_. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿No deberías estar alistándote para tu 'gran momento'? ¿O es que acaso necesitas abofetearme otra vez para satisfacer tu _falta de felicidad_? - le atacó el hombre, ocasionando en Megumi un dolor tan agudo, que logró manifestarse en lo transparente de sus emociones.- Chicos, Megumi Takani es la hermana de una mujer perteneciente a la Yakuza. Digamos que esa mujer sería la mano derecha de Shishio, así que hacen bien el creerle todo lo que dice. Lo que me consta a mí, es que dudo de tus intenciones. Tú y ella son de la misma familia. No me extrañaría verte a ti por esos lados.

- Vengo a ayudarlos Sanosuke. Y los asuntos que conciernen a mi hermana no tienen nada que ver conmigo.- replicó ella después de dar una gran pausa para recuperarse del repentino ataque del luchador.

- ¡No me digas! Yo soy el que no tiene nada que ve contigo en este momento. Así que me marcho.- agregó el luchador mientras se levantaba del suelo. Caminó en dirección de la puerta (donde Megumi se encontraba) y antes de abandonar el recinto se detuvo cuando estaba al lado de la Geisha, para decirle:- No deseo escucharte _más_, Megumi.

Y se marchó tranquilamente con ambas manos introducidas en sus bolsillos. Las palabras del luchador lograron que la Geisha se impresionara hasta en lo más profundo de su ser. Sanosuke nunca antes había sido tan frío, e hiriente con ella. A pesar de sentir como su alma se desgarraba en infinitas partes, logró contenerse y mantener su compostura. Dirigió su mirada hacia los presentes y entró a la habitación.

- Habla.- se limitó a decir Aoshi mientras la observaba de manera analizadora de pie a cabeza.

- Shishio desea deshacerse de su amigo, ya que él le es un obstáculo en su camino a una nueva revolución. Por ello, el eliminar al Hitokiri más conocido de los tiempos es primordial para sus planes. Acordó una batalla mañana por la mañana, junto a la aparición del sol por las montañas. La lucha será en frente de un viejo templo en la montaña de Buda. Pero lo que ustedes desconocen es quién es el verdadero contrincante de Battousai.

Todos tomaron mayor atención ante las misteriosas palabras de la Maiko.

- Su nombre es Hajime Saito, un ex miembro del Shinsengumi. Saito ha sido el eterno rival de Battousai, y esta enemistad nació en el periodo Bakumatsu. Ambos pertenecían a bandos contrarios, pero su lucha se extendió más allá de sus bandos pertenecientes. Con el fin del Bakumatsu, su amigo intentó el redimirse de sus pecados, pero siempre se vio perseguido por este personaje, el cual le seguía los pasos constantemente. Él nunca pudo dejar de lado esta rivalidad, y a pesar de tener una nueva vida, está empedernido en volver a enfrentarse contra su amigo. Por las cosas del destino, Saito llegó a conocer a Shishio, y vio en el la manera de enfrentarse contra Battousai nuevamente.

- Eso quiere decir que Himura fue a enfrentarse al pasado que le persigue. Revivirá las batallas de las cuales ha intentado mantenerse alejado. ¿Saben lo que debe significar eso para un hombre que decidió nunca más blandir su espada para matar?- preguntó

Tras escuchar lo dicho por Misao, el corazón de Kaoru pareció estremecerse. Sus manos se empuñaron con fuerza, y dio una gran bocanada de aire. Bajó la mirada y observó cómo sus manos le comenzaron a temblar. Y es que el tan solo imaginar a Kenshin librando una batalla en donde su vida peligraba, le atormentaba hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

- Lo que su amigo desconoce - volvió a tomar la palabra Megumi-, es que el lugar de lucha, el monte de Buda, fue elegido por una razón específica; es el sitio perfecto para realizar una emboscada. A su amigo se le dio las instrucciones de llegar al Templo que existe en la cima, pero el Jupon Gatana atacará de sorpresa antes de que él logre llegar a lo alto de la montaña.

- Debemos advertirle a Himura de inmediato.- agregó Misao, quien todavía no daba crédito a las palabras reproducidas por la Geisha.

Aoshi y Kaoru asintieron con la cabeza. Era preciso el ir en la ayuda del Rurouni lo antes posible. Nunca imaginaron que la gravedad del asunto fuera de tal magnitud. Parecía que esta lucha por ideales se les estaba escapando de las manos.

- Sumimasen por mi imprudencia Megumi-san, pero ¿Por qué nos ayuda? ¿A qué se refirió Sano con los asuntos de su hermana?- interrogó Kaoru sin escrúpulo alguno.

- Shishio… Él es la pareja de mi querida hermana Yumi. Por esa razón estoy al tanto de lo que ocurre con sus planes. Sé muy bien que ella está contenta al lado de ese monstruo, pero por más que ella me hable de felicidad junto a él, no voy a permitir que se relacione con asuntos los cuales atentan con destruir la vida de un ser humano. Yumi podrá ser muchas cosas, pero nunca una asesina.- contestó Megumi con sinceridad reflejada en una cálida sonrisa que reflejaba tristeza.

- Muy bien, ahora que sabemos sobre los planes de Shishio debemos idear la manera de detenerlos. ¿Alguna idea?- preguntó Aoshi.

De esa manera pasaron largas horas, las cuales fueron aprovechadas a cada segundo. Gracias a la ayuda de la nueva aliada, ahora los personajes del Dojo Kamiya contaban con una base de primera fuente, la cual les otorgó información precisa de cada uno de los contrincantes. El Jupon Gatana, Shishio Makoto, y Saito Hajime. El último seguía siendo una intriga para todos, cosa que causó una gran frustración.. Y así fue como, poco a poco, la noche fue pasando, las horas, los segundos… todo iba a llegar a su fin. Y la batalla iría a comenzar.

* * *

Cada vez que Sanosuke se sentía confundido, o algo le incomodaba, iba a apostar toda la noche. Era su manera de evitar sus problemas, o como él lo decía; enfrentarlos descargándose con otras personas. Así lo había hecho la noche pasada. A pesar de que ya no había astros en el firmamento, y de que la luna ya no ocupaba su prestigioso lugar en las alturas, el sol todavía no hacía acto de aparición. Era de madrugada, pero la oscuridad todavía estaba apoderando el día. Y con su particular manera de caminar, como si nada le importase, como si de un criminal se tratase, llegó al Dojo Kamiya Kasshin nuevamente.

Cuando caminó hacia el patio del lugar, notó que Megumi se encontraba sentada sobre el entablado de los pasillos. Justo en el lugar donde él deseaba recostarse para recobrar fuerzas. Tenía que estar en buenas condiciones para luchar, de lo contrario estaría en una gran desventaja.

- ¿Todavía no te vas?- preguntó él ocultando sus deseos de escuchar la respuesta.

- Iie. De hecho te estaba esperando a ti.- contestó ella dedicándole una mirada sincera. Claramente ya no quería continuar discutiendo.

- Pues aquí me tienes Geisha. ¿Para qué soy de tu uso?- preguntó testarudamente el luchador.

- Sanosuke yo--

- Tienes un Danna.- le interrumpió él subiendo su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella.- ¿Qué más puedes sacar de mi Megumi? Puedes abofetearme nuevamente, ya estoy preparado créeme. ¿Es eso lo que buscas en mí? ¿Quieres libertad? Pues déjame decirte que estás lejos de obtenerla.- dijo el hombre. Cada palabra mencionada iba en reflejo de las tantas preguntas y problemáticas por las que estaba pasando.

- Tú no sabes nada acerca de mi libertad Sanosuke. Y no te atrevas a pensar que eres un experto en el caso. ¡Mirate! Tú no sabes qué es lo que deseas en la vida. Te la pasas en fiestas, bebiendo, apostando, de mujer en mujer. ¡¿Y qué has obtenido?! Al menos yo si sé que es lo que busco en mi vida; y eso es libertad.- arremetió ella igualmente afectada por las palabras que salían por su boca.

Los ojos de Sanosuke se abrieron de par en par. Nunca antes había estado en una conversación la cual le abriera la vista y concepción de los casos de tal manera. Y es que la mujer que tenía en frente, esa terca, obstinada y orgullosa mujer era la que ocasionaba en él efectos que nunca antes había experimentado. Ésa mujer le había robado el corazón y alma desde el primer momento en que intercambiaron palabras. Solo que nunca antes lo había tenido tan claro como ahora.

Una suave y embriagadora brisa les rodeó el cuerpo, logrando crear una ambiente de ensueño. Ambos estaban en silencio, observando al otro.

- ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres Sanosuke?!- preguntó definitiva Megumi.

- A ti.

Y como si nada, todas las confusiones del luchador se desvanecieron junto al viento que soplaba. Eso era lo que él realmente deseaba en su vida. El ser la puerta de libertad para Megumi, su compañero en aquella dura búsqueda. La miró con diferente expresión, una más cálida, y poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a la joven Maiko. Ambas manos le acariciaron su fino rostro. Sintió como en su interior nacía el deseo latente de volver a besar sus labios, como si de un imán se tratase.

- Déjame ayudarte Megumi. Ya sabes, con tu libertad.- le susurró a centímetros de sus rojizos labios. Con la expiración de aire, causó un cosquilleo en la piel de la Maiko.

- ¿Cómo piensas lograrlo?- quiso saber ella sin abandonar su típica sensualidad.

- No necesitas volver a ese horrendo lugar. Quédate aquí, en este Dojo, junto a mis amigos… junto a mi.- le ofreció con una bella sonrisa llena de confianza.

Los ojos de la Maiko se humedecieron instantáneamente. Como respuesta sólo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. En aquella acción el luchador acercó su rostro al de ella para así depositar sus dulces labios, que con ferviente deseo, soñaban con volver a probarlos. Fue un beso que selló una promesa, un posible futuro… y la libertad tan deseada por Megumi.

* * *

- ¡Ya le dije Aoshi-san que si estoy en condiciones de sostener una batalla!- alegó la joven Onmitsu con brazos cruzados y expresión de descontento.

En frente de ella, sonreía un hombre de alta estatura. A pesar de aquella sonrisa, Aoshi le observaba con expresión reprochadora. De acuerdo a sus conocimientos sobre la medicina, sabía perfectamente que la joven Onmitsu estaba mintiendo. Y tampoco había que ser un experto sobre el tema, ya que era más que evidente que Misao había sufrido graves fracturas en la lucha de la noche anterior. El hombre se acercó a ella, causando en la Ninja un rubor instantáneo. A él le agradaba aquel efecto que causaba en Misao.

- Las fracturas de costillas no se sanan de un día para otro Misao.- le reprochó el hombre con su ya típica frialdad.

- ¡Yo nunca he desmentido aquello Aoshi-san! Lo único que digo es que gracias a mi entrenamiento de okashira el dolor causado por las fracturas es mínimo. No me incapacitan para el momento de luchar.

Por más que tratara, Aoshi no le iba a permitir tomar tan arriesgadas decisiones. Él no quería el dolor en su protegida, y haría lo imposible para impedirlo. Su deber era protegerla del daño y sufrimiento. Quería mantenerla alejada del peligro. Esa era una promesa que se hizo a si mismo desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez, desmayada en las calles de Tokio. Por esa razón él se decía ser su protector. No soportaba verla con lágrimas en los ojos. A su parecer, Misao merecía una sonrisa en su rostro, y ése era su mayor propósito. Aoshi no iba a permitirse correr ese peligro nuevamente, porque si iba a la lucha, sabía lo mucho que arriesgaba.

- Dame una buena razón para no ir.- dijo determinada, olvidando el respeto que le guardaba cada vez al hablarle.

Aoshi le miró directamente a sus ojos. Para cualquiera, aquella mirada no reflejaba absolutamente nada. Era como ver a la nada. Pero para Misao era ver por una ventana, la cual le demostraba todos los sentimientos que guardaba Aoshi tras ese velo de frialdad. Y en ese momento aquellos irresistibles ojos gritaban con desesperación el no querer responder a aquella interrogativa recién planteada. Esa reacción le sorprendió profundamente a la joven.

- ¿Aoshi-san?

Él se dio media vuelta para evitarla, dedicándole su espalda. No quería mirarla a los ojos. A esos bellos cristales, los cuales como si de objetos hipnotizadores se tratasen, lograban en él hasta la rendición misma. ¿Cómo empezar a hablar? ¿Cómo confesar sus temores más grandes a la chica?

- No quiero verte sufrir Misao. Ya estoy harto de verte llorar por las noches, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. El hecho de ir a la batalla hoy tiene un propósito para ti. Se muy bien que deseas luchar junto a todos, ya que ante tus ojos, será como si el Onniwabanshu resucitara. Nosotros seríamos como el grupo Onni. Y aunque sea por un momento, anhelas que ello ocurra. ¿Y después qué? Tu sufrimiento continuará, y esta vez será peor.- confesó hasta quedar sin aire para continuar hablando. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, en señal de frustración.- Esta vez no voy a ser capaz de tan solo mirar sin hacer nada Misao.

Los ojos de la Onniwabanshu se abrieron de par en par. Y en ellos, un ligero río de lágrimas descendió por el sendero de sus rojizas mejillas. Estaba atónita por el hecho de que Aoshi supiera tanto sobre ella, hasta el punto en que adivinara sus verdaderos deseos. Él podía leerla a la perfección. Un sentimiento confortable se apoderó de su pecho. Su querido Aoshi estaba preocupado por su bien.

Dio unos pasos hacia a él, y tomando al hombre por sorpresa, le abrazó por detrás. Misao ocultó su rostro en la cálida espalda del hombre secando sus lágrimas con sus ropas, pero aún así los sollozos continuaban. A cada segundo que pasaba, el abrazo de la joven era más y más fuerte. Su calidez había logrado derribar todas las barreras del corazón en Aoshi. Cabizbajo, le correspondió la muestra de afecto.

- Arigato, Aoshi-san.- rompió el silencio entre las ropas del hombre.

Una bella sonrisa se logró divisar entre los cabellos del hombre, los cuales le ocultaban el rostro. Misao era sin duda, la persona más importante en su vida y haría lo imposible para protegerla. Nadie le haría daño. De eso se encargaría él.

* * *

Kaoru Kamiya llevaba varios minutos parada en el umbral de aquella habitación. Ese lugar que sirvió de refugio de los sueños del Rurouni. En una esquina yacía ordenado el futón en el que durmió, junto con unas cuantas sábanas. En el cuarto todavía permanecía su aroma, de aquello reparó de inmediato. Su aroma le estremeció desde el primer segundo que posó pie en el lugar. Al olerlo, volvió a revivir un momento que compartió con él; cuando Kenshin se abalanzó contra ella para salvarle de la kunai de Misao. En ese momento tuvo al Rurouni tan cercano a ella, que sus labios casi rozaron. Kaoru posó una de sus manos sobre sus labios, e imaginó qué hubiera sido de ella si aquello hubiera realmente ocurrido. Una inocente, pero mínima sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Esto duró por poco tiempo, ya que en vez de fantasear, decidió entrar de completo al cuarto del pelirrojo. Se acercó al futón y recostó su rostro sobre él.

Así duró por un rato, hasta que el silencio del lugar fue interrumpido por sollozos. Furtivas lágrimas se aventuraron por los bellos y misteriosos ojos de Kaoru. Aparte de sentir un gran vacío en su interior, al cual no le encontraba explicación racional, veía como con la partida del pelirrojo su vida parecía haber cambiado por completo. Y la verdad era, que Kaoru estaba más que acostumbrada a tener la presencia del Rurouni a su lado. Le extrañaba, y aquella sensación le aterrorizaba.

- ¿Qué me hiciste Kenshin, para necesitarte tanto?- preguntó al aire la muchacha con un susurro, mientras escondía su rostro en la cubierta del futón.

Así se quedó meditando por un tiempo, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose repentinamente le trajo a la realidad. Peor fue cuando subió sus ojos irritados por las lágrimas, y se encontró con una figura conocida frente a la puerta. Era Usui, el samurai ciego perteneciente a los hombres del Jupon Gatana.

- ¿¡Cómo llegaste aquí?!- quiso saber ella aterrorizada al ponerse de pie.

- Te advertí que estaría observándote, muchacha.- sonrió sádicamente él.- Y también te dije que mi misión no había concluido.

- ¿Misión? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, baka?!- preguntó al sentir como su corazón apresuraba su carrera.

Kaoru comenzó a caminan hacia atrás, pero para su sorpresa, un cuerpo le detuvo sus intensiones. Había alguien detrás de ella. Un personaje que presionaba ambos bazos de Kaoru fuertemente con sus manos. La joven kendoka bajó su mirada para observar aquella mano opresora. Lo que vio le desagradó de tal manera, que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Era un personaje de delgados dedos y manos, de contextura esquelética y aroma a pólvora. Su nombre era Henya.

- Así es, continúa asustada. ¡Puedo sentir como tu corazón se exalta de gran manera!- anunció Usui sin abandonar su horrorosa manera de actuar.- Vine a terminar con mi misión, muchacha. Y ésta te involucra a ti.

Henya presionó su mano contra la boca y nariz de Kaoru, tomándola completamente por sorpresa. Lo que Kaoru no notó de inmediato, fue que en la mano que presionaba contra su rostro, había un pedazo de tela, la cual contenía cloroformo en ella. Incapaz de poner resistencia, vislumbró que no tenía oportunidad alguna para salir de estos apuros. Mientras más resistencia ponía, más torpes eran sus movimientos.

- ¡Ayuda, alguien ayúdeme!- intentó gritar con todo sus pulmones a través de la tela.- ¡KENSHIN!

Con la última lágrima que corrió por su rostro, cayó inconciente al suelo. Así, sus deseos de volver a ver al pelirrojo, a aquel hombre que le cambió por completo, se desvanecieron en el silencio del abandono. En sus últimos momentos de lucidez, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados ya que era incapaz de tenerlos abiertos, vislumbró la imagen de Kenshin marchándose del Dojo. Y con el paso de los segundos, aquella imagen se hizo más y más borrosa, hasta que por fin se quedó dormida.

Rápidamente Henya cargó a la joven kendoka sobre su hombro, siguiendo las órdenes que le señalizó Usui en silencio. Se marcharon en silencio, pasando completamente desapercibidos. No dejaron ni una nota, nada. No había evidencias siquiera de que Kaoru haya estado en el cuarto que le pertenecía al Rurouni. Ahora ella estaba bajo el poder de los enemigos, y no había nadie que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

* * *

Kenshin llevaba mucho caminando, pero todo ese tiempo estaba dando resultado. Hace horas que se había introducido a la montaña de Buda, que quedaba a las afueras de Tokio. Frente a sus ojos se extendía una interminable de escalera, la cual parecía no tener fin aparente. Al final de estas escaleras se encontraba el templo de Buda, lugar determinado por Saito como el lugar de la batalla. Sus ojos parecían estar examinando todo el rededor. Observó pájaros volando por el horizonte, viento el cual movía las copas de los árboles. Todo podía ser indicios de una presencia humana en el lugar.

Se dispuso a dar sus primeros pasos hacia la interminable escalera, pero se vio interrumpido por más de una presencia.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Battousai?- le preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Ante el llamado, los ojos de Kenshin se agudizaron. Se volteó y enfrentó una dura realidad que se manifestaba ante su atónita mirada. Una decena de hombres le rodearon de improviso, dejándole sin escapatoria. Tenía frente suyo al hombre que le había hablado. Era tan solo un simple joven, el cual sonreía excesivamente. Su nombre era Soujiro Seta, el guerrero más poderoso del Jupon Gatana. Kenshin reparó en una horrenda realidad; Kamatari no se encontraba solo.

Entre su Ogama y su cuerpo, mantenía a Kaoru amenazada con herirle. La hoja del arma reposaba sobre el cuello de Kaoru, en una zona vital. La respiración de Kenshin se paró al ver la expresión de terror que se mantenía en el rostro de la joven kendoka. Ante la sorpresa e impotencia que sintió, posó su mano sobre su Sakabatou. En cuestión de segundos dejó ver la hoja de su arma, luciendo su filo invertido. Ira latente viajó por sus venas, y un deseo ferviente de liberar a Kaoru a toda costa viajó por su cuerpo.

- ¡Aleja tus manos de Kaoru ahora mismo, baka!- gritó con furia mientras se disponía a atacar al hombre que mantenía a Kaoru aprisionada.

**-CONTINUARA-**

* * *

_Glosario:_

1-**Hakujin no Tachi**: arma que utiliza Cho al luchar. Es larga y flexible y suele mantenerla alrededor de su zona abdominal.

2- **Onmio Kosa:** técnica de Aoshi que consiste en usar sus kodachis como tijeras. En el anime la utilizó cuando luchó contra Kenshin antes de enfrentarse a Shishio y le hirió el cuello.

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

**-BATTLING AGAINST THE PAST-**

**Part II**

**El último enfrentamiento comienza****. Kenshin le confesará sus sentimientos y más de una verdad a Kaoru. ¿Cómo reaccionará ella? ****¿Cómo terminará la lucha contra el Jupon Gatana? ¿Qué hará Kenshin al volver a ver a Saito después de tanto tiempo? ¡La batalla final comenzará!**

**No les digo más para no arruinar el último capítulo. Adiós!**


	10. Battling Against the Past Part II

**Hola a todos y todas! ****Bueno chicos, cada cosa tiene que llegar a un fin. Y este es el final de mi fic. Quiero agradecerles a todas esas maravillosas personas que decidieron leer mi historia, y se dejaron embriagar por tanta locura. Creo que he crecido a lo largo de este fic, en el cual cada capítulo demuestra una faceta distinta que viví durante estos meses. Y este fic es fiel muestra de ello, así que estoy muy feliz de haberlo escrito. No me arrepiento en lo absoluto de haber escrito un AU, ya que me trajo gratos resultados. Agradecimientos especiales a esas personas que agregaron a mi historia o a mi a sus favoritos/alerts, etc! Les dejo aquí la última y tan esperada batalla. Hay acción y mucho, muucho sentimiento. Espero les guste, y si lo desean me dicen, y alegran aún más el día, con sus comentarios. ****Sayonara y hasta la próxima! **

* * *

**-KOROSAZU NO RUROUNI-**

"**Battling Against the Past"**

**Part II**

En su vida, Kenshin nunca antes había sentido tanta rabia como la que experimentaba en aquel entonces. Y es que el ver a Kaoru ser tratada como un simple rehén, como un objeto que se manipula fácilmente, le hacía hervir la sangre. La iba a liberar a toda costa. No le importaba ni en lo más mínimo el precio que debería que pagar por hacerlo. Iba a quitar esas repugnantes manos de Kamatari que apresaban la delicadez de aquella mujer. De eso estaba seguro.

Con su Sakabatou en mano y una velocidad casi inhumana, se dirigió contra Kamatari. Pero para su sorpresa, un segundo hombre se interpuso en su carrera hacia Kaoru. Era Soujiro, quien con su sonrisa tan peculiar aún en su rostro, desafió a Kenshin a luchar contra él. El Rurouni se detuvo de un momento para otro, y al ver que Soujiro asumía posición de batalla sin dar preámbulo alguno, él hizo lo mismo. Enfundó su katana, y posó mano sobre el mango de ésta. Kenshin iba a utilizar su Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu (1); técnica en la cual él era el experto. El viento comenzó a mover las altas copas de los árboles, dando así una señal para comenzar el enfrentamiento.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar palabra alguna, ya que tal acción sería totalmente irrespetuosa al momento que se estaba viviendo. Soujiro comenzó a dar pequeños saltos en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba, y de un segundo a otro, desapareció ante los ojos de todos. El enfrentamiento había comenzado, y nadie presente lograba diferenciar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡Sukuchi (2)!- se oyó decir a Soujiro, y un extraño fenómeno ocurrió ante los ojos de los espectadores. El suelo comenzó a abrirse, como si con los pasos de Soujiro éste se destruyera.

Todo indicaba que el hombre se dirigía a gran velocidad para arremeter contra el pelirrojo. Kenshin logró detener el golpe con su Sakabatou dificultosamente. Gracias la inercia del golpe, su cuerpo se vio empujado hacia atrás, pero no cayó. Frente a sus ojos pudo ver nuevamente el cuerpo de Soujiro aparecer como si nada. Interpusieron sus armas una contra la otra y se mantuvieron en ese estado por un tiempo. A pesar de encontrarse estáticos, se podía diferenciar de inmediato la fuerza que ejercían ambos contrincantes con sus katanas. Lo que más le sorprendía al pelirrojo, era que en ningún momento Soujiro abandonó su risa tan particular, esa expresión careciente de sentimientos. Pero ello cambio en el momento en que Soujiro se alejó del Rurouni, y cambió su expresión por una seria.

- No logrará vencer mi Sukuchi. Ríndase de una vez Battousai-san. El más fuerte vivirá, y el débil morirá. Usted es el débil en este momento.- sentenció él dándole la espalda.

- No me subestimes.- agregó él, mientras cabizbajo asumía posición de batalla nuevamente. Algo en su manera de actuar había cambiado. Ahora hablaba sereno y suave, pero demostrando una amenaza inexplicable en su voz.- Tu Sukuchi será bueno, pero no lograrás nada si continúas peleando así. Eres demasiado predecible.

Kaoru comenzó a temblar al escuchar la manera de hablar de Kenshin; hablaba como un asesino. Él no era el mismo Rurouni que vivió en su casa junto a ella. Ante sus ojos tenía un hombre el cual se había rendido a la furia e ira, y se había dejado dominar por ellas. Kaoru se sintió frustrada al no poder hacer nada al respecto, y un sentimiento de angustia pareció ahogarle por completo. Sabía que no podía intervenir y ayudar a Kenshin a volver en sí, ya que el más mínimo movimiento podía significar su propia muerte. El hecho de tener a un Kenshin tan diferente del que llegó a conocer, le partía el alma. Ella no quería verlo así, le aterrorizaba la idea de perder a aquel sereno y taciturno compañero. La joven kendoka vio como flexionaba sus piernas poco a poco. Iba a contraatacar en cualquier segundo, de eso estaba segura.

- ¡Hiten Mitsurugi!- aulló él a todo pulmón mientras se disponía a avanzar contra su contrincante.

- No podrá vencerme mientras siga dejando que sus sentimientos interfieran en la lucha Battousai-san.- advirtió Soujiro al introducir su arma a su Saya.

Se volteó para encarar a su enemigo, pero para su sorpresa no lo encontró por ningún lado. Kenshin pareció haber desaparecido ante sus ojos como si de una ilusión se tratase. La tierra se lo había tragado, dejando absolutamente ninguna evidencia de su existencia. ¿Era acaso parte del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu de Kenshin, el desaparecer de la vista de los demás? Soujiro se impacientó más que nunca, al ver que no encontraba el paradero de su contrincante.

- ¡Kuso! ¡Soujiro, está arriba tuyo!- gritó Cho sorprendido al ver la silueta del Rurouni en lo más alto de los cielos.

Soujiro dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y ahí lo encontró. Fue un momento único: junto con la aparición del sol por las montañas y sus primeros rayos que iluminaban, el Rurouni comenzó a decender a gran velocidad. Con la Sakabatou de Kenshin apuntando hacia su cuerpo, Soujiro utilizó su Saya como escudo para recibir el inminente golpe. Kenshin no demoró en tocar con sus pies el suelo. Todos los presentes observaron impactados lo que había recién ocurrido; en el momento en que el Rurouni pisó el suelo, la Saya, junto a la katana de Soujiro, se partieron por la mitad. Aparte de ello, Soujiro recibió un corte en su pecho, cosa aún más impactante, ya que nunca antes había sido herido por alguien en una batalla.

Seta cayó al suelo, rendido y absorto en sus pensamientos. No creía que había sido vencido tan fácilmente. El silencio permaneció por unos segundos, ya que nadie encontraba palabras para mencionar después de la corta, mas aún emocionante lucha. Nadie creía cómo el guerrero más poderoso del Jupon Gatana había sido vencido por el Rurouni. Estaban atónitos, incapacitados de realizar cualquier movimiento o sonido. Tan solo se escuchaba el fuerte viento crear una melodía embriagadora junto a las hojas de los árboles.

- Si no quieres terminar como tu amigo, deja a Kaoru-dono libre.- dijo Kenshin dirigiéndose a Kamatari.

Ante la advertencia a Kamatari, Usui no le quedó más que intervenir.

- Tu próximo contrincante seré yo.- advirtió él desenvainando su katana.

- Hai.- se limitó a responder el pelirrojo mientras introducía su Sakabatou en su Saya.

Kenshin no dejaba de lado su manera de hablar y de expresarse. Continuaba dirigiendo palabras llenas de amenaza y sigilo. Sus ojos no eran los de siempre; tenía una mirada más astuta.

Ambos asumieron posición de batalla. Los espectadores se impacientaron, ya que estaban a punto de presenciar otra colosal batalla. El Shinganu Ryu de Usui se vería enfrentado al Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu de Kenshin. ¿Quién saldría victorioso esta vez? Una tensión indescriptible se sintió en el aire. El viento rugió con más poder, y la quietud del ambiente desapareció. En cualquier segundo comenzaría la segunda lucha.

En ese instante, antes de que ambos luchadores dieran su primer paso, un proyectil proveniente de entre los espesos árboles atacó contra Kamatari. A causa del imprevisto golpe, se vio obligado a dejar a Kaoru libre, ya que su mano había comenzado a sangrar a causa del roce. Empujó a Kaoru, y ella, quien todavía se encontraba bajo los últimos síntomas del cloroformo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Inmediatamente Kenshin corrió en su dirección, ya que vio cómo otros miembros del Jupon Gatana disponían a apresarla nuevamente.

- ¿Daijoubu desu ka, Kaoru-dono?- preguntó el mientras la resguardaba entre sus brazos.

Nuevamente algo había cambiado en él. Kaoru reparó en el instantáneo cambio en su manera de hablar y de actuar. Era Kenshin nuevamente, ese Rurouni que _no mataba_. Parecía que el hecho de luchar y enfrentarse a alguien, por un bien mayor, lograba en Kenshin el despertar de su lado oscuro. ¿O era solamente porque se encontraba Kaoru de por medio? No lo sabía, pero la idea de volver a ver al Battousai del Bakumatsu le estremecía por completo.

- Hai, daijoubu Kenshin-kun.- contestó ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba feliz de tener al Rurouni nuevamente a su lado, y no en el campo de batalla.

Kenshin se sintió hipnotizado por aquella hermosa sonrisa que se dibujaba en las finas facciones de Kaoru. Sus expresiones, sus ojos, su aroma; todo en ella le encantaba. Por un momento se dejó llevar por sus emociones, y quedó estático mirándola. Ella hizo lo mismo. Y es que el tener al Rurouni tan cercano a ella, el erizaba la piel. Sintieron como el tiempo se detuvo y todo lo ajeno al momento que compartían desapareció. Pero ello no duró por mucho tiempo.

- ¿¡Quien fue el que me lanzó una kunai?!- interrumpió Kamatari furioso al ver que su mano continuaba sangrando. Dirigió su mirada al arma agresora que yacía estocada en el suelo.

Todos en el lugar se pusieron alerta. Habían recibido el ataque sorpresivo de _alguien _resguardado entre la espesura de la naturaleza que les rodeaba. Decenas de ojos examinaban el alrededor, intentando encontrar el lugar para contraatacar. Un ambiente tenso volvió, y el silencio permaneció por varios minutos.

- ¡Oi, oi! Nunca pensé que una simple kunai fuera capaz de enojarte tanto Kamatari.- dijo una voz femenina ajena a todos los enemigos, mas aún una voz familiar para Kaoru y Kenshin.

Los Jupon Gatana se impacientaron al ver que todavía nadie hacía acto de presencia. Sorpresivo fue el que de la nada, Iwanbo cayera desmayado al suelo. Todos se voltearon para ver como su camarada yacía inconciente. No tardó mucho para que un segundo fuera a caer al suelo. Esta vez fue el estratega Saitsuchi quien de dolor se retorcía a causa de recibir una kunai envenenada. Con dos hombres incapacitados para luchar, otro sin arma, y el último con la mano herida, el Jupon Gatana vivenció una cruda realidad; estaban en gran desventaja ante un enemigo aparentemente invisible. .

- Ahora la pelea será más justa. ¿Qué se siente ser emboscados?- preguntó irónicamente Sanosuke, quien con los demás aparecieron repentinamente.

- ¡Yokatta Sanosuke!- se alegró Kaoru.

Todos con sus armas, se dispusieron enfrente de cada Jupon Gatana. Aoshi y Misao lucharían contra Usui y Cho. Sanosuke, por otra parte, se enfrentaría a Angi y Kamatari, y por último Yahiko contra Henya. Un ambiente de confianza por parte de los miembros del Dojo Kamiya se sentía latente. Sabían que no iban a perder. Lucharían con todas sus fuerzas para derrotar a las escorias que por tanto tiempo causaron problemas en sus vidas y en las de los habitantes de Tokio. Así comenzó su propia batalla la cual amenazaba con ser espectacular.

- Kenshin tú tienes una batalla que librar. No te preocupes de estas basuras, nosotros nos encargaremos, amigo.- dijo Sanosuke mientras se disponía a arremeter contra Angi.

Kenshin asintió con la cabeza y después de ver que Kaoru se encontraba en buenas condiciones, se encaminó en dirección de las escaleras. Antes de emprender su camino, dirigió su mirada arriba y dio un gran suspiro. En la cima de la montaña, junto al Templo de Buda, Saito le estaría esperado para rendir la batalla de su vida. Por fin había llegado el momento en que encararía a ese hombre, quien tanto mal le hizo durante estos dos años. Por otro lado, sabía muy bien lo que estaba perdiendo al ir a la lucha; a Kaoru. Esa muchacha que le fascinó desde el primer momento que la vio. Pero ese era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar, si eso significaba su bien.

- ¿Kenshin?- le llamó Kaoru con expresión de preocupación, evitando que el aludido diera otro paso más.- ¿De verdad irás a _ese_ lugar?

- Hai.- Al ver que la joven bajaba su cabeza, el Rurouni se vio obligado a hablar. Tenía que confesarle todo, antes de ir a la batalla. Era su última oportunidad de ser sincero con ella, y no dejaría esta oportunidad escapar.- Kaoru-dono, antes de que Sessha se vaya, hay algo que debo decirle.

Los húmedos ojos de Kaoru reflejaron una angustia impresionante. Ella sabía a la perfección de qué era lo que el Rurouni quería hablarle. Sin premeditación alguna, su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblarle. El momento de la verdad había llegado. Y a pesar del caos que se estaba viviendo a su alrededor, a causa de las luchas, sintió como si fueran las únicas personas presentes.

- A estas alturas usted debe saber, que Sessha _es _Battousai.- comenzó con una expresión llena de culpa en su rostro.- Sé perfectamente qué es lo que eso significa para usted. Sessha es uno de los causantes de tanto sufrimiento en su vida Kaoru-dono, y eso es algo que no puedo soportar vivir.

- Kenshin, yo…- intentó interrumpirlo, pero no hubo caso, ya que el pelirrojo continuó hablando.

- Pero eso no es todo Kaoru-dono. Una vez, cuando íbamos caminando por la noche juntos, usted me habló de su pasado. De su niñez, y cómo el Choshu Ishin Shishi la habían destruído. Me contó cómo logró salvarse de nosotros, y ahí fue…- dio una pausa para recobrar sus fuerzas. Apretó sus puños y dando un gran respiro continuó:-… ahí fue cuando un recuerdo de mi pasado surgió en mi mente. Durante mis tantas emboscadas a palacios, tuve que presenciar uno… uno que fue diferente. Normalmente nuestra tarea era eliminar a todos los habitantes de los palacios, pero esa vez fue distinto. Una jovencita quedó viva, a pesar de que sus amigas hayan muerto en el acto. Mi deber era el asesinarla en ese instante, pero la expresión en su rostro no me lo permitió. Vi en ella deseos fervientes de vivir. Sus ojos daban muestra de tristeza, pero a la vez pude ver que no quería morir. Por eso la dejé escapar.

Kaoru conocía a la perfección aquella historia. Y el escucharla de la boca de Kenshin le produjo incomodidad. Pero en un punto, su relato tomó un rumbo totalmente inesperado para ella.

- Después de haberla dejado vivir, le seguí los pasos. Tenía que presenciar con mis propios ojos, cómo esa joven luchaba por seguir adelante. Cruzó la ciudad entera, hasta llegar a un riachuelo. En él, hermosas luciérnagas iluminaban el lugar. Algo en mi dijo que debía hacer más por ella. Por eso es que aparecí a su lado. Le dije que vaya a Tokio, que allí encontraría un hogar y resguardo de los enfrentamientos… Yo soy Shinta Kaoru-dono. Y no sabe lo que me atormenta la idea de ser su héroe, y a la vez la persona que destruyó su vida.

Los ojos de Kaoru ya no aguantaron más, y lágrimas sin consuelo cayeron a lo largo de su rostro. Sintió cómo la angustia le ahogaba el alma. Deseaba dejar de escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Era acaso una broma de mal gusto? No se suponía que esto debía ocurrir. Kenshin era _nada más_ que Battousai. _No podía_ ser Shinta. Ahora todo había cambiado. Kaoru vivenció tanta confusión en su interior, que no sabía si era correcto sentir lo que sentía por el Rurouni.

- Por favor Kenshin…- dijo con una mano en la boca, intentando apaciguar sus sollozos.

- Después del Bakumatsu, Sessha se prometió en no entablar amistades con nadie. Mi deber era solo el ayudar. Pero después de que la conocí Kaoru-dono, usted cambió todas mis percepciones.- comenzó él cabizbajo. Kaoru tan solo lo observó, sin decir palabra alguna.- Con el tiempo, usted dio vuelta mi mundo. Y sin darse cuenta, Sessha se enamoró de usted.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento azotó los cuerpos de ambos. Los gritos y aullidos de los que se encontraban luchando, no fueron causantes de interrupciones. Tras las palabras de Kenshin, el corazón de la joven se comprimió por completo. Una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderó de ella. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Kaoru tenía en frente de ella a un hombre quien con su enorme sinceridad, había logrado dejarla sin palabras.

- Kenshin… Tú… representas a todo el sufrimiento que viví en estos tiempos…- sentenció ella cabizbaja. Su voz estaba a punto de quebrar, y sus sentimientos reflotaban con cada lágrima derramada.

El rostro de Kenshin no demostró sorpresa, ni mucho menos frustración. Al contrario, reflejó entendimiento. Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Pero era de esas sonrisas que demostraban un dejo de tristeza oculta. Su ojos, más taciturnos que nunca, daban muestra a lo que el pelirrojo experimentaba en su interior. Él sabía perfectamente que _esa_ sería la respuesta a sus confesiones. Pero no estaba enojado. De hecho, comprendía los actos de Kaoru a la perfección. Sin dejar pasar ni un segundo más, dio una pequeña reverencia como forma de despedida, y comenzó su camino hacia el templo, dejando a Kaoru sola.

- Tú representas mi sufrimiento… y aún así llegué a _amarte_…- terminó de decir ella entre sollozos, mientras sus piernas flaqueaban. Kaoru cayó al suelo y, en compañía de tan solo la soledad, continuó maldiciéndose el no haberle dicho lo que sentía a Kenshin. Lo había perdido. Y ahora no había nada para evitarlo.

* * *

La aparición de un majestuoso e imponente templo daba aviso que Kenshin ya había llegado al lugar acordado. Ante sus ojos presenciaba el Templo de Buda. Dio los últimos pasos, hasta llegar al final de las escaleras. Delante del tempo la silueta de un hombre advirtió al pelirrojo que no se encontraba solo. A pesar de vestir un uniforme policial, era un rostro muy familiar para Kenshin. Frente a él tenía a su eterno enemigo; Saito Hajime.

El viento pareció dar su último rugido, mientras el astro solar se posicionaba en lo bajo de los cielos, como único testigo del primer encuentro de los hombres. Sus ojos se encontraron, y en aquella interacción se transmitió todo tipo de desagrado. Esa era la primera reunión después de varios años pasados. Kenshin caminó en su dirección, aún así manteniendo una distancia prudente. El sonido producido por las sandalias del pelirrojo caminando sobre el suelo, hacía eco por todo el templo. Saito, a su vez, botó el cigarrillo que fumaba, y una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Este era el momento tan deseado por él.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos Battousai. Debo admitir que eres la basura más difícil para seguirle el paso, que he conocido.- habó Saito.

- Debo suponer que has conocido a bastantes.- contestó él seriamente.- ¿Qué es lo que buscas de mi Hajime? ¿Qué planeas con involucrar a toda esa gente? ¿Hacerme enojar?

Esa era la pregunta que había atormentado a Kenshin durante dos largos años. Aquellos años de los que se aseguró nunca encontrarse ni con la sombra de Saito. Porque sabía a la perfección cómo terminaría el encuentro; en una batalla. Una lucha que le llevaría a viajar por el pasado, para así encontrar a su lado más oscuro. Aquel guerrero el cual había intentado mantener dormido en su interior. Ese asesino que le visitaba en sus pesadillas, y le recordaba las atrocidades que había cometido. A lo largo que avanzaban los minutos, los ojos del Rurouni cambiaron. Un resplandor de furia se dejaba ver en ellos, agudizándolos. Eran ahora, ojos fríos y calculadores. Hace muchos años que Kenshin no mostraba esa mirada tan amenazante.

- Tú y yo tenemos una batalla pendiente Battousai. Es la que definirá cuál de los dos es _el más poderoso_. Cuál de los dos debía haber obtenido la victoria de las centenares de veces que luchamos y fuimos interrumpidos. Despertaré ese asesino que corre suelto por tus venas Battousai.- admitió Saito con añoranza por su pasado.

- Iie. No hay batalla pendiente que yo recuerde. La última vez que nos vimos las caras por las oscuras calles de Kyoto, pensé que todo estaba saldado. Tú te encargabas de ir a proteger al Shogun, mientras yo iba a atacarlo. No hay ningún asunto pendiente entre tú y yo.- dijo Kenshin sin dejar su seriedad y su mirada desafiante de lado.- Además, yo ya no soy la misma persona que era en el Bakumatsu. He cambiado Hajime. Mis días de asesino quedaron en el olvido y ahora me dedico a proteger a la gente, sin necesidad de matar.

- ¿Un Rurouni que no mata? No me hagas reír Battousai. Dos años serán mucho, pero nunca tanto como para haber desprendido tu pasado completamente de tu presente.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, Saito asumió posición de batalla. Con su Nihontou en mano izquierda y la derecha por sobre ésta, daba muestra a aquella técnica tan fantástica y casi invencible, a la cual Kenshin se enfrentó centenares de veces en el pasado. El Gatotsu (3) era el estilo tan característico de Hajime Saito. Prácticamente una persona era la que se había enfrentado a ella y vivía para contarlo. Esa persona era el Hitokiri Battousai del Bakumatsu. A su vez, Kenshin hizo lo mismo. Flexionó las piernas y en un segundo decisivo, se abalanzó con toda su rapidez en contra de Saito.

En su carrera hacia su enemigo, Kenshin desenvainó su Sakabatou en el último momento y el sonido de carne destajándose sonó en sus oídos. Aunque Saito haya puesto resistencia, el ataque de Kenshin había logrado llegar a su objetivo; el primer sablazo le había herido en el brazo izquierdo de Hajime. Así continuó la lucha, en donde los cuerpos arremetían uno contra el otro. Los sablazos y ataques eran alimentados por el éxtasis que provocaba la lucha. Esa sensación era la que provocaba en Kenshin el perder su norte. A cada golpe dado, Kenshin se introducía más y más en aquel destajador de los tiempos pasados. Corte tras corte, unos acertaban y otros no. Así finalmente los cuerpos se separaron a una distancia prudente.

- Como lo imaginé Battousai. Cada vez que blandes tu espada, poco a poco vuelves a ser el asesino que alguna vez respondió por el nombre de Battousai.- dijo Saito tras analizar a Kenshin durante toda la pelea.

- Basta de habla Hajime.- respondió Kenshin sin reflejar siquiera asombro por la aseveración de su enemigo. Sus ojos continuaban astutamente entrecerrados, y un dejo del Battousai de antes lograba mostrarse en ellos.

- Es hora de luchar de verdad Battousai. El Gatotsu con el que combatí, no es ni la más mínima muestra de lo que es de verdad. ¡Prepárate!- anunció Saito posicionando su mano izquierda más arriba de lo normal. Ese era el verdadero Gatotsu. El mismo que utilizaba para matar en el pasado Bakumatsu.

Así Saito se dirigió contra Kenshin, quien había enfundado su Sakabatou para utilizar su Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. En lo alto de las copas de los árboles, los pájaros huyeron volando, después de haber escuchado el rugido de ambos contrincantes al chocar sus espadas.

* * *

La pelea contra el Jupon Gatana estaba dando gratos resultados. Ahora había más hombres tendidos en el suelo. Tras cada golpe y ataque, se confirmaba una gran realidad: Shishio y sus hombres estaban siendo vencidos. Henya había sido vencido por Yahiko, quien con su bokken no dudó en destruirle sus alas, literalmente. Cho yacía inconciente al lado del ya antes caído, Iwanbo. Usui rendía una colosal batalla contra Aoshi, quien con sus kodachis le demostraba lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser. Angi luchaba puño a puño con Sanosuke. A pesar de su menuda figura, en comparación con Angi, Sano estaba dando una gran resistencia. Los golpes de Angi arremetían más fuertes que los de Sanosuke, pero aún así él no se rendiría. Tenía su orgullo que proteger.

Kamatari a su vez, a pesar de haber sido herido en la mano, no se daba por vencido. Él luchaba en honor a los planes de su querido Shishio-san, pero esas razones le eran inútiles al momento de enfrentarse contra Misao. En un momento de pausa que se dio entre ambos, para recobrar el aliento perdido, Misao notó que Kaoru se encontraba aún apoyada sobre el suelo. Con su mirada en las interminables escaleras, parecía estar perdida en el presente.

Con las intenciones de alejar para siempre a Kamatari de ella, Misao le lanzó una kunai que contenía veneno en ella. Con el más mínimo roce, lograría en el hombre la inconciencia inmediata. Y para su agrado, así fue. Al ver que Kamatari ya no le era un estorbo, se dirigió hacia Kaoru.

- ¿Qué haces_ aquí_ Kaoru?- le preguntó desafiante.

- ¿A qué te refieres Misao? Kenshin se fue, y no volverá.- contestó ella demostrando gran dolor en sus palabras.

Kaoru ya no lloraba, pero sus ojos se mantenían irritados. Y es que las últimas palabras que compartió con Kenshin le ocasionaron gran confusión. Él era esa persona a quien una vez llegó a odiar, a quien alcanzó a admirar y a quien descubrió poder amar. Ahora que Kenshin había ido a la batalla que definiría su destino, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

- ¿¡Qué estás diciendo Kaoru?!- le inquirió mirándole a los ojos.- ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta que tú eres la_ única _persona que puede traer de vuelta a Himura? Tú eres la única capaz de evitar que Himura sea absorbido por su pasado nuevamente. Él te necesita a su lado para rendir la batalla. ¿Acaso no quieres volver a tenerlo junto a nosotros?

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron de par en par. Tras meditar las palabras de su amiga reparó en que tenía la razón. Lo que más anhelaba en ese momento era el volver a ver a Kenshin. Deseaba con todo su ser el reír junto a él nuevamente, sin preocuparse del futuro y olvidando el pasado. Kaoru tenía miedo de perder a Kenshin, a causa de la batalla que estaba librando. Sabía que existía una posibilidad de que el Battousai que vivió en el pasado resurgiera, así como casi lo hizo en el enfrentamiento contra Kamatari. Y ella era talvez la única que podía evitar ese tan terrible desenlace.

Asintiendo con la cabeza en forma de despedida hacia Misao, se dirigió a las escaleras. Comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, en dirección del templo que presenciaba la lucha de Kenshin. Su corazón latía fuertemente, pero no era a causa del cansancio, sino de la desconocida situación a la que se iba a enfrentar. A la cercanía veía el fin de las escaleras, y como sonata en la naturaleza se escuchaba el sonido del metal contra metal. Cuando llegó al final, no pudo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban. Su pecho se comprimió, e inmóvil de la impresión quedó.

* * *

El verdadero Gatotsu de Saito, le daba honor a la leyenda que creó con él. A cada golpe, Kenshin sentía como su cuerpo se iba debilitado, pero su energía nunca. A pesar de haber recibido varios cortes en el cuerpo, brazos, rostro y piernas, el éxtasis que producía la batalla le permitía seguir luchando. Ya estaba tan introducido a la lucha, que todo lo ajeno a ella pareció desvanecerse hasta desaparecer. No era capaz de dar cuenta de lo que ocurría en su alrededor. Lo único que importaba era el continuar con la batalla.

Tras un golpe, ambos contrincantes saltaron hacia atrás aumentando la distancia entre ellos. Rápidamente volvieron a asumir sus respectivas posiciones. Era como si estuvieran luchando en el Bakumatsu nuevamente.

- Esta técnica es mi favorita. He eliminado a cientos de enemigos con ella, Battousai. No lograrás vencerme. Tu lema de no continuar matando ha deteriorado tu estilo de batalla. ¡Eres un ser patético!- dijo él mientras se abalanzaba contra Kenshin.

El siguiente ataque ocurrió en tan solo segundos: Con su Hiten Mitsurugi, Kenshin desapareció de la vista de Saito, para así aparecer arriba de él. Saito sabía perfectamente cómo iba el ataque de Kenshin, por lo que no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Para tomarlo desprevenido apuntó su Gatotsu hacia el Rurouni, quien gracias a la fuerza de gravedad tendría que caer en algún momento. Así fue como la Nihontou de Saito se estacó en el hombro de Battousai, hiriéndole a gravemente. Ése golpe fue presenciado por Kaoru, quien acababa de llegar al destino. Con ambas manos cubriéndole la boca y una expresión de terror en su rostro, quedó inmóvil.

Gran cantidad de sangre salió del cuerpo del pelirrojo al desprenderse de la arma de Saito. Dando un salto para obtener una distancia segura de su contrincante, Kenshin se llevó la mano a su herida. Su rostro miraba al suelo, mientras observaba como gotas de sangre marcaban prudentemente el suelo. Su respiración comenzó a ser cada vez más pesada. A pesar de su cansancio, no le dio mayor importancia a su herida. Levantó la mirada hacia Saito, con un rostro inexpresivo.

- Ken… Kenshin…- balbuceó Kaoru cuando reparó en la expresión del aludido.

Su corazón se heló por completo al ver lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Al frente suyo tenía a un Kenshin completamente diferente. Sus expresiones carecían de sentimiento alguno. No se veía dolor, miedo, ni furia en él. Sus ojos… daban un destello ámbar amenazante. Era la misma persona a quien observó por detrás de un armario dos años atrás. Kenshin había vuelto a tener esa mirada de asesino. Ahora tenía frente a ella, al mismo Hitokiri Battousai que se hizo leyenda en el Bakumatsu.

- ¡Esa es la mirada del Battousai que conocí! Por más que quieras evitarlo, el asesino del Bakumatsu sigue viviendo latente en tu interior.- rió Saito satisfecho por lo que había logrado. ¡Tus deseos de continuar con la batalla, sobrepasan tu fuerza de voluntad!

- Ikuso.- se limitó a decir Kenshin con un tono de voz sosegado. Dio vuelta su Sakabatou para así utilizar el lado con filo. Ahora la batalla iba enserio.

Al ver la acción cometida por Kenshin, Saito no pudo evitar sonreír. Era una sonrisa sádica, que erizó la piel de Kaoru. Ella, en cambio, cuando reparó en lo que haría el Rurouni, sintió una angustia desbordante fluir por sus venas. Kaoru no quería ver a Kenshin convirtiéndose en el demonio que tanto había intentado dejar de lado. Pero sabía que los hombres ignoraban por completo su presencia. Era como si estuvieran luchando en otro espacio, en otro tiempo. Estaban rindiendo una batalla en el pasado. Pero aún así sintió que debía hacer algo para detener a Kenshin. ¿Cómo lo haría si se sentía incapaz de mencionar palabra alguna?

Así arremetieron nuevamente para encontrar sus katanas. Pero esta vez fue distinto. El estilo de combate de Kenshin había cambiado. En el instante en que su Sakabatou se encontró con la Nihontou de Saito, Kenshin dejó ver su nueva técnica. El Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki (4), una técnica hecha para proteger a las personas, pero si era utilizada en una situación de furia y sed de venganza, podía llegar a ser letal. Al no esperarse tal ataque Saito se vio sorprendido, e incapaz de detener el inminente golpe.

Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos. La Sakabatou de Kenshin estaba a punto de tocar el cuerpo desprotegido de Saito. Aquel instante fue crucial: en el momento en que Kenshin levantara el cuerpo de Saito por los aires, utilizando la parte _de filo_ de su Sakabatou, era un hecho que le heriría a muerte. Pero se encontraba cegado reviviendo los momentos de su pasado, en una batalla del Bakumatsu. Y en esas condiciones no podía divisar realmente lo que estaba a punto de cometer.

- ¡KENSHIN! ¡Detente de una vez!- gritó Kaoru a todo pulmón, al ver que la espada con filo se acercaba a la zona abdominal de Saito.

Aquel grito fue como un resplandor de luz en la oscuridad en que Kenshin se encontraba. Gracias a la voz de Kaoru rogándole que se detenga, alcanzó a invertir el filo de su Sakabatou a último momento. A causa de ello, en el instante en que levantó el cuerpo de Saito por los aires con su katana, fue con el filo invertido. El cuerpo de Saito cayó inconciente al suelo. Y es que a pesar de haber utilizado su Sakabatou correctamente, el golpe iba dirigido con gran fuerza. Kenshin se quedó estático por unos segundos. Dándole la espalda a Kaoru, respiraba con dolor a causa de sus múltiples heridas. Al frente suyo tenía el cuerpo de Saito inconciente. Kenshin había resultado victorioso, pero a pesar de ello la situación parecía todo, menos victoriosa. Se limpió la sangre que tenía en sus labios y se dio media vuelta.

Kaoru vio como Kenshin le dedicaba una mirada la cual nunca se esperó. Había vuelto a ser el mismo despistado pelirrojo que le había cautivado su corazón. Sus ojos eran violetas y su expresión era una sonrisa de agrado. A pesar de tenerlo a una gran distancia de ella, lo sintió más cerca que nunca. Kaoru se iba a disponer a acercársele, pero él la interrumpió.

- Arigato Kaoru-dono. Hontou ni Arigato (5).- le dijo dedicándole una cálida expresión.

Kaoru no supo porqué, pero esas palabras sonaron como una despedida. Y estaba en lo correcto. Después de las palabras dichas, el pelirrojo dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la de Kaoru. Sus sandalias pisando el suelo despavimentado, hacían única compañía a una Kaoru atónita. No entendió la razón por la que no dijo palabra alguna. No fue capaz de detenerlo en su marcha. Y así fue como vio al hombre de sus preocupaciones, desaparecer entre la espesura del bosque. A ella nada más le quedó intentar encontrar una explicación razonable de los actos del Rurouni. Pero por más que buscara, no halló ninguna.

* * *

Una semana había transcurrido desde la última vez que los miembros del Dojo habían visto a Kenshin. Fue una semana en la que habían buscado por prácticamente todos los rincones de Tokio para encontrar la presencia, o la sombra siquiera, de la persona a quien una vez llamaron amigo. Con la partida del Rurouni, el Dojo había dejado de ser el mismo. A pesar de que las risas continuaban, siempre había un momento de silencio en donde todos extrañaban a la despistada presencia del pelirrojo. Hace una semana atrás que su vida había cambiado, y aún así todos se sentían que algo habían perdido. Pues había cambiado para peor.

- ¡Oi! Pero que aburrimiento.- dijo Sanosuke sentado en el entablado del pasillo que daba al patio del Dojo. Estaba junto a todos sus amigos presentes.

- ¡Hai! La vida es más aburrida al no tener al asesino de todos los tiempos viviendo bajo nuestro techo.- bromeó Yahiko, por lo que recibió un gran golpe por parte de Sano en la cabeza.

- Tal vez si ayudaran con los quehaceres de la casa, no estarían tan aburridos.- les recriminó Megumi, quien mientras escuchaba la conversación dejaba la ropa perteneciente Sanosuke tendida bajo el sol.

El sol estaba poniéndose poco a poco por el horizonte. Lo pájaros con sus cantos hacían aquella imagen aún más confortable. Así habían sido los días desde que vieron a Kaoru bajar por las escaleras del Templo de Buda completamente sola. Por las mañanas, hasta antes de que el sol se escondiera, muchos salían a las calles en busca de Kenshin. Lo que era de Kaoru, se había vuelto en una persona más callada. Se debía a que la despedida del Rurouni causó en ella estragos inimaginables. Pero nadie le reprochaba por la falta de ánimo, ya que todos se encontraban actuando de la misma manera.

- ¡Kuso! Maldito de Kenshin, ¿¡cómo se le ocurre hacernos esto?!- inquirió el luchador al aire.

- Quizás la búsqueda sería más fácil si supiéramos más sobre él. Me refiero a algún indicio de lugar favorito en la ciudad, o uno que le brinde paz.- agregó Misao con tono de frustración.

Todos miraron al suelo, pensando. La respuesta le llegó solo a una persona. Kaoru creyó saber cual podía ser ese lugar que le entregaba paz al Rurouni. Rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó y salió del Dojo sin mencionar palabra alguna. Corrió por las calles de Tokio, hasta que llegó a un sendero bastante familiar. El sol ya se había ocultado, dejando que la oscuridad se apodere de las calles. Aún así la joven kendoka no temió. El sendero que tenía en frente le era bastante familiar. Detuvo su carrera y tranquilamente comenzó a caminar.

Pudo escuchar el fluir de un riachuelo a su lado, mientras continuaba caminando. Su respiración apresurada daba cuenta de lo mucho que había corrido. Los pasos ligeros, pero continuos nunca se detuvieron hasta que llegó a su destino. En frente suyo tenía uno de los más maravillosos espectáculos de la naturaleza. Bellas luciérnagas iluminaban con verdosas luces tenues el oleaje tranquilo del riachuelo. Era una imagen de ensueño, la cual ya había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar en el pasado.

Sus ojos examinadores no se dejaron embriagar por las luces, y con ellos comenzó a buscar a _ese alguien_. Una corazonada, la cual le era imposible de explicar, le decía que Kenshin podía encontrarse en ese lugar. Y no se equivocó. Sentado junto a un árbol, con su Sakabatou entre sus brazos, el Rurouni no despegaba la mirada de las luces. Una sensación de calidez rodeó el cuerpo de Kaoru y felicidad desbordante se vio reflejada en su rostro.

- ¿Kenshin?- dijo suavemente ella, para no disturbar la quietud del lugar.

Ante el dulce llamado, el aludido se volteó, para así encontrarse con Kaoru. Era a alguien que deseaba ver con todas sus ganas, y ello no pasó desapercibido por Kaoru. Como respuesta él sonrió al compás de los árboles que se movían a causa del viento. Lo único que se lograba escuchar en el lugar era el viento acompañado por el fluir del río. Era un ambiente adornado por bellas luces, que les rodeaban sus cuerpos.

- Kaoru-dono… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

- Pensamos… pensé que te habías ido de Tokio Kenshin.- agregó ella acercándosele.

- Iie. Sessha planeaba quedarse un tiempo más. Quería ver a las luciérnagas por última vez. Es que me dan una sensación de paz inexplicable.- admitió Kenshin sonriente.

Tenía una expresión en su rostro, la cual estremeció a Kaoru por completo. Era una sonrisa, y ojos también, que demostraban grande tristeza. Y la ojiazul temía que todo aquello fuera por su culpa. Sabía que tenía que hablar. Ya no soportaba acallar esos sentimientos que reflotaban con la más mínima ojeada del pelirrojo. Con su silencio hacía daño a ella, y por supuesto que al pelirrojo por igual.

- Kenshin hay algo que tengo que decirte. Yo…- dio un gran respiro, para después continuar.- Yo sabía que tú eras Battousai. Lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi hace semanas en este mismo lugar. Y es que tu cicatriz y cabello, son tan característicos de ti… que me fue imposible el no reconocerte. Desde nuestro primer encuentro dos años atrás, me convencí en que tú eras la mayor causa de mis desgracias. Crecí y me crié con la idea de que tú eras a quien yo debía responsabilizar por mis penas y miedos.

Ante la confesión de la joven kendoka, Kenshin tan solo escuchó sin mencionar palabra alguna. Se sorprendió al ver tanta sinceridad en las palabras de Kaoru, pero hermético solo le escuchó.

- Me prometí, que si llegaba a volver a verte… me encargaría de hacerte vivir en un infierno. Y así fue como sin previo aviso me encontré contigo de nuevo. Nunca pensé que el destino me llevaría a vivir bajo el mismo techo con la persona que tanto detestaba. Pero con el paso de los días comencé a conocerte. Sentía una enorme curiosidad por la persona a quien prometí odiar hasta el final de mis días. Con tu llegada… me cambiaste. Con tus sonrisas y acciones llenas de calidez e ingenuidad, destruiste todas mis expectativas que tenía hacia ti. Y cambiaste esa imagen que de un asesino despiadado que nunca existió en realidad.- admitió Kaoru mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y corrían por sus rojizas mejillas.

Poco a poco, y sin que Kaoru no notase, Kenshin se fue acercando a la joven, acortando la distancia que los mantenía separados. Tenía frente a él a una muchacha tan frágil y susceptible; con sus hermosos ojos bañados en lágrimas, y sus encendidas mejillas representaba a la mujer más bella que en su vida había visto. Parecía que el más mínimo suspiro podría derribarla.

Los ojos de Kaoru no pudieron seguir presenciando al Rurouni que enfrente de ella se paraba. Por ello, para así ser capaz de seguir hablando, bajó su rostro y cabizbaja tomó el valor que le hacía falta. Ya era muy tarde para detenerse. Sentía que debía confesar todo lo que sentía, ya que el solo hecho de guardar sus sentimientos para ella, le causaban un profundo dolor.

- Así fue… como me di cuenta que era mucho más fácil odiar a alguien cuando no lo conoces ni en lo más mínimo, Kenshin. Porque te conocí y cambiaste algo en mí. Con el paso de los días yo… me enamoré de ti. Y por más que intentara pensar lo contrario, me fue imposible. ¡Pero fui tan testaruda! Me enamoré de tu sinceridad e ingenuidad. Necesitaba el continuar viendo esa sonrisa que escalofríos causaba en mi cuerpo. Me dí cuenta de que tu ya no eras el mismo de antes, y sin evitarlo… ¡Comencé a amar a la persona que debía odiar!- confesó entre sollozos al cubrirse su rostro con ambas manos.

El corazón del Rurouni se estremeció al escuchar las últimas palabras dichas por Kaoru. Con una sonrisa comprensiva no hizo nada más que observar con determinación a la joven.

- Y ahora estoy aquí, parada en frente tuyo, pidiéndote que no te vayas…- terminó Kaoru, quien seguía cabizbaja llorando sin consuelo.

Lo había confesado todo; sus sentimientos, temores y deseos. Ahora no le quedaba nada más que esperar a una respuesta. El corazón le daba grandes saltos, mientras un silencio abordó la situación.

- Kaoru-dono, no llore más… Onegai.

De improviso el Rurouni levantó el rostro de Kaoru delicadamente por su mentón, para después reposar sus labios sobre los de la joven kendoka. Necesitaba probar esa dulce y cálida boca, que como imán a gritos le llamaba. Kaoru, sorprendida del acto cometido por el Rurouni, tardó en asimilar el sutil beso que le habían dado. No tardó en corresponderle, para luego entrelazar sus brazos en el cuello del pelirrojo.

Iluminados por bellas luces resplandecientes, que sin rumbo alguno volaban junto a ellos, sellaron un beso el cual confirmó aquel amor que tanto habían intentado apaciguar, pero que sin resultado lograron. Decidieron vivir del presente, y olvidar a todo y a todos. Ya que ni el pasado, ni el futuro importaban en aquel momento. Después de un tiempo, los cuerpos de aquellos amantes se separaron, pero se mantuvieron a tan solo centímetros de distancia.

- No necesitas escapar más. Tú ya no eres la misma persona que llegaste a ser en el pasado. Kenshin tú eres un Rurouni que no mata… Quédate con nosotros… conmigo- le pidió Kaoru mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del Rurouni.

- Hai. Ahora Sessha tiene un hogar a donde ir Kaoru-dono.- le contestó el entrelazando sus fuertes brazos para atrapar el cuerpo de Kaoru junto al de él.

Y en silencio quedaron abrazados, mientras centenares de luciérnagas los acompañaban al ascender al cielo, mezclándose con las estrellas que desde la oscuridad de la noche iluminaban. Los tibios susurros del viento envolvían a los dos cuerpos que aquella noche hicieron una promesa. La majestuosa luna llena fue única y fiel testigo del acontecimiento. Esa promesa que se hizo en el mismo lugar donde todo comenzó. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Kaoru no temía a aquel pelirrojo, tampoco lo odiaba. Ahora amaba a ese hombre que le cambió la vida. Porque Kenshin no era una persona siniestra, ni mucho menos malvada. Él era un Rurouni que no mataba.

**-FIN-**

* * *

_Glosario:_

1-**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: **Este estilo se basa principalmente en anticipar los movimientos del oponente para luego atacar con gran rapidez utilizando la llamada "velocidad de Dios" lo que permite acabar al oponente con un solo y mortal golpe.

2-**Sukuchi**: (super velocidad divina). El Sukuchi es una técnica con la que se avanza a una ultra velocidad golpeando el piso con la punta de los pies, creando un ruido que le da la sensación al oponente de que es más veloz de lo normal, para después dar el último golpe. (es una técnica del Tenken de Soujiro)

3-**Gatotsu: **es un ataque frontal y directo al oponente, se mide la punta de la espada con la mano tratando de clavarla en el oponente.

4-**Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki: **principio secreto del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. En donde con el golpe dado, se levanta al oponente para derrotarlo con ese golpe final.

5-**Hontou ni Arigato: **muchísimas/ de verdad que gracias.


End file.
